Desde que comencé a amarte
by Eymi
Summary: Ella se había enamorado perdida e irremediablemente de él, el destino se había encargado de juntarlos en el mismo espacio, pero aquello que creía era una bendición se convertiría en uno de sus dolores más grandes.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autor: Bueno aquí traigo una nueva historia, he de decirles que la historia llego a mi cabeza en un momento bastante extraño (y doloroso) y que está inspirada en un manga que leí una vez y del cual lamentablemente no recuerdo el nombre, sin embargo y pese a que me inspiré en el he cambiado mucho las cosas… ahora sería una versión del manga bastante desfigurada xD nunca me puedo apegar demasiado a las ideas de otros x.X pero intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**La historia empieza bastante liviana pero rápidamente comenzara a mostrar sus colores más oscuros. Espero les guste. **

_Desde que comencé a amarte_

_._

Sentada ahí, en clase de Matemáticas lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el perfecto perfil de Li. Su nariz recta, sus facciones filosas, sus labios llenos lo justo y necesario, el color oscuro de sus pestañas abultadas; Sus hombros anchos; sus grandes manos sosteniendo el lápiz y esa expresión seria que embriagaba sus ojos… ojos hermosos, ojos enigmáticos.

Desde hacía meses estaba enamorada de él… desde hacía meses, en deportes en ciencias en lengua, lo único que era capaz de hacer era mirarlo.

Su embelesadora forma… sus ojos siempre misteriosos y tristes, contrastando con esa sonrisa fresca que llenaba todo los espacios cada vez que estaba cerca.

El timbre sonó y se levanto de su asiento para caminar hasta donde estaba Tomoyo.

Hoy saldrían de compras.

A metros de ella pudo verlo, quizás por última vez ese día. Estaba con Yamasaki y Takeru, los tres reían, los tres parecían realmente felices pero los ojos de Shaoran eran diferentes, los ojos de él parecían llorar lágrimas invisibles.

Llevó su mano al pecho.

Pese a que Shaoran era feliz, pese a que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la boca, era exitoso con las chicas, en clases y en los deportes, había comenzado a observarlo porque había algo que no concordaba en su rostro, su sonrisa y sus ojos no decían las mismas cosas.

-¿Qué miras Sakurita? –Le dijo Tomoyo.

-Nada, sólo… no veo nada… -se apresuro a decir nerviosa.

Pero antes de que pudiera apartar su vista de él. La insidiosa mirada castaña de Li penetró su cuerpo.

Descendió rápidamente los ojos al suelo.

Está no era la primera vez que Shaoran la miraba, lo había hecho otras dos veces, siempre igual, ese ceño fruncido arrugando su frente.

-¡Saku! ¡Estás completamente roja!

Se apresuró a correr hasta Tomoyo y taparle la boca.

No quería que él la llegase a escuchar. Ella no quería que se enterara de que ella se había enamorado de él antes de conocerlo siquiera.

Tomoyo se calló apenas ella hizo un ademan de soltarla y no le preguntó nada más hasta que estuvieron fuera del colegio.

-Siento haber sido tan estúpida hoy…

- De que hablas Tomoyo, he sido yo la que ha intentado casi ahogarte.

-Generalmente percibo muchas cosas, entiendo lo que pasa a mi alrededor pero yo… -Sus ojos tenían ríos de agua escurriendo por ellos.

Una gotita asomó en su cabeza inmediatamente.

Tomoyo siempre, siempre exageraba.

Suspiró desalentada.

-No me di cuenta de lo que te pasaba… tú… tú ¿Te has fijado en Li?

!Que que! Como es que con solo una mirada Tomoyo se había dado cuenta de todo. Tantos meses de ser extremadamente cautelosa no habían servido para nada.

La miro. ¡Demonios! Y encima, no le podía mentir.

Asintió sin decir nada. Sabía que Tomoyo sonreía alegremente. Siempre lo hacía cuando pasaban este tipo de cosas que tenían que ver con él amor. Para ella esas cosas siempre resultaban ser un tanto peligrosas.

-¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!

-Yo no… nadie debe saber esto Tomoyo. Yo… no fui hecha para un tipo como Li

-Pero que dices Sakura ¡Eres perfecta! –Le grito ella entusiasmada.

¿Perfecta… ella? No, para nada, Tomoyo era la perfecta. Ella solo era una chica estúpida que se había enamorado del chico más lindo de la clase como tantas otras, completamente normal.

-No resultará Tomo, Li es Li y yo soy yo, somos de distintos mundos. Tu encajas mucho mejor con el que yo en estos momentos –Descendió su cabeza y la trenza que se había hecho en la cabeza para que sus mechones de cabello no limitasen su visión cayó sobre sus hombros.

–El nunca me miraría… soy patosa, no se me dan muy bien las clases, lo único en lo que realmente destaco es en deporte… Li en cambio lo hace todo bien…

Pero a pesar de que sabía eso, no podía si quiera intentar estar cerca de Li. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

-.-.-.-

**Mañana del día siguiente.**

Iba llegando tarde a clases para variar. Completa y absolutamente tarde. Antes de entrar escucho el sonido de la voz de Li… a unos metros de ella y su cuerpo paro su caminata involuntariamente.

-Deberías estar feliz entonces…

-No seas malo Shao, sabes que de verdad quería ir a tu casa.

Se acercó a la esquina de la pared. No quería ser una fisgona pero ¿les había mencionado que estaba perdidamente e irremediablemente enamorada de Li?

-Le daré esto a Yamasaki después de clases, quizás otro día pueda ir, deseo hablar con tía Irean también.

-No te preocupes Takeru, ya habrá tiempo para eso ahora lo más importante es que le entregues ese presente a Yamasaki.

-Eres tan bueno –chillo ella y se lanzó con los brazos abiertos.

Él la frenó amorosamente con la palma de su mano en la cabeza.

-No deberías tocar a alguien que no es el chico que te gusta...

Ella inflo los cachetes.

-¡Pero si eres mi mejor amigo Shao! Siempre te he abrazado.

-Pero ahora tienes novio Takeru –Nunca, desde que había comenzado a mirar a Shaoran lo había visto sonreír de esa manera.

Takeru, era un año menor que ellos y siempre revoloteaba alegre alrededor de Shaoran. Hace unos meses había comenzado a salir con uno de los mejores amigos de él, Yamasaki.

Así que Li también podía ser así de tierno… es que acaso él no tenía ninguna imperfección.

-.-.-.-.

**Tarde en los comedores**

-Verás, he pensado sobre lo que me dijiste el día de ayer

-¿Que fue lo que te dije? –Preguntó sin mucha atención mirando la mesa de enfrente Y sorbiendo un poco de leche por el popote.

La mesa de Li estaba rodeada de las chicas más lindas de todo el colegio.

-Acerca de Li… y..

Escuchar eso hizo que escupiera toda la leche que tenía en la boca. Sólo imaginarse lo que seguía a continuación la mataba de los nervios.

-Deberías haber apuntado a otro lado Sakura. –Le dijo Tomoyo en reprimenda, medio divertida medio preocupada por su uniforme.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. Aún no me acostumbro a que lo sepas.

-Lo sé… pero estoy agradecida que me lo contaras –Dijo mientras se limpiaba una de sus mangas con una servilleta.

–Oh de haberme descubierto. –Le reprochó mientras le pasaba las servilletas que le habían sobrado.

-Te decía que aunque Li es muy popular, jamás ha tenido alguna novia. Estuve haciendo muchas averiguaciones el día de ayer y…

Ahí estaba otra vez… su amiga volvía a exagerar.

Plantó su cabeza sobre la mesa del comedor, hablar de Li la ponía nerviosa, no quería ser descubierta.

-Nada, ni una sola novia, ni siquiera en el kínder.

-¿Y que con eso? –Dijo despegándose de la mesa para mirarla.

-Veras, de acuerdo a esto tengo dos ideas, pero he de decirte que ambas son funestas.

-Te escucho –Le dijo con atención. Sabía desde antes que cualquier idea que involucrase su nombre y el de Shaoran en una frase sería funesta incluso antes de ser pensada.

-Se me hace que o es gay, o está enamorado de alguien.

Enamorado de alguien… ¿Por eso sus ojos a veces mostraban luces tan tristes?

Ese día había transcurrido sin mayores emociones, había estado con Tomoyo en el almuerzo, habían estudiado para los próximos exámenes, la había acompañado a hacer unos pedidos de su ama de llaves y ahí estaba ahora encerrada en su habitación, sobre su cobertor de colores.

A veces deseaba que su vida no fuese tan monótona…

No había ruido en esa casa… desde hace mucho tiempo que nada pasaba ahí.

A veces desearía que le pasaran cosas… un poco más interesantes.

-.-.-.-.-

**Día miércoles por la mañana/ Oficina del director.**

Ahora, justo donde estaba pensaba que los dioses la habían escuchado, pero que se reían de ella descaradamente.

Miró a su lado y aún no podía creer lo cerca que estaba de él. Su estomago se comprimía de sólo pensar en ello.

Hoy como siempre llegaba retrasado a clases. Su trabajo de artes aún no estaba terminado y lo traía encima con un montón de pintura para cemento, había olvidado cerrar las tapas antes de salir de casa, se había percatado de eso en el camino pero se dijo a si misma que sería muy cuidadosa.

Si como no, engañarse a ella misma era uno de sus más comunes defectos. Pero lo olvidaba continuamente.

Los minutos habían avanzado demasiado rápido y necesitaba correr, perderse otra clase de matemáticas sería su suicidio educacional.

Y así sin más, mientras corría en los pasillos de la escuela, un cuerpo fuerte había chocado contra ella y había tirado al suelo tanto a su trabajo como a las pinturas.

El alma se le fue del cuerpo cuando descubrió que era él mismísimo Li Shaoran al que había embarrado con pintura desde la cintura hacia abajo.

El profesor sólo había alcanzado a ver el desorden.

-No lo puedo creer señor Li, de usted señorita Kinomoto –le dijo mirándola –creo que podría esperar cualquier cosa, pero de usted… nunca nos ha dado problemas.

-La verdad es que no hemos hecho nada profesor. –Dijo ella temerosa, jamás en toda su vida había sido castigada, tenía malas notas y siempre era citada por lo mismo, pero de ahí a castigarla por sus actos, jamás.

-De alguna manera tendrán que cumplir horas de castigo, Kinomoto, la pintura que llevabas no sale con nada, has hecho que la escuela gaste mucho dinero en esto… ¿Lo entiendes no es verdad? –Le pregunto sin escucharla, tan amable como si le estuviera haciendo un favor

Su sangre ardió de rabia. De rabia y frustración por la incomprensión.

-¡Ella, le ha dicho que no hemos hecho nada!

Li se había exasperado y había dicho lo que ella no había podido. Se sintió agradecida y avergonzada.

La emoción pudo más que la vergüenza y sus mejillas rápidamente se volvieron sonrosadas. Pero porque tenía que estar cerca de él en estas circunstancias en las que podía hablar con Li.

-¡Basta!

¡Que le pasaba a ese profesor! ¡No entendía razones por Dios!

-He decidido que deben tener un castigo. El taller de teatro necesita ayudantes, desde mañana y hasta que termine este semestre tendrán que realizar todos los trabajos que sean necesarios en el taller de Teatro.

-¿Qué QUE? –Había gritado Shaoran pero ella no había podido decir nada. Que tuviesen que hacer labores en el teatro sólo le permitía pasar más tiempo viendo a Shaoran y eso para ella era casi una bendición.

Luego de eso el profesor se molesto y los sacó a los dos de la oficina. Definitivamente debía tener algún problema con el abuso de poder.

Shaoran caminaba rápido. Por cada paso de él ella tenía que dar dos.

Se apresuró para alcanzarlo. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? –Le dijo él sin mirarla y sin detenerse. Era seguramente la tercera vez que él le hablaba. Más pronto que tarde los nervios la embargaron.

-Por haber tropezado, es decir yo me pase por tu camino y entonces él profesor… y tu ropa… yo…

Pero de pronto escucho la risa de él, la risa armoniosa y suave de él.

Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente y sus mejillas se volvieron sonrosadas. Nunca había escuchado esa sonrisa desde tan cerca.

-Eres graciosa, no puedes disculparte por haber tropezado, fue un accidente. El profesor es el estúpido en esta historia.

Le dijo el mirándola por fin y entonces por primera vez descubrió que Li no sólo podía mirarla con el seño fruncido, que la mirada de Li era realmente bonita.

Y así comenzaron sus días con Li.

¿Parece divertido no? La verdad en esos momentos, su corazón feliz y animado no esperaba todos los dolores y sufrimientos que tendría en el futuro, no pensaba en agonías… por hoy ella vivía feliz sin saber lo que le deparaban sus días junto a Li.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor: Aquí va el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. Han comenzado mis clases por lo que creo actualizaré en intervalos más prolongados, sin embargo, tengan por seguro que terminaré está historia.**

**No se olviden de comentar =D**

Desde que comencé a amarte

_Capitulo Dos_

Llegaba tarde… ¡Demonios por qué siempre tenía que llegar tarde! ¡Y lo peor de todo es que había examen!

Corrió todo el camino desde su casa hasta el colegio sin parar ni una sola vez, para cuando estuvo en el salón, el profesor ya la había regañado antes de que abriese la puerta.

Se sentó en la misma silla en la que le habían asignado desde principio de año y respiró con fuerzas. Quizás se había olvidado de hacerlo mientras corría.

Y justo cuando dejó caer su cabeza a la mesa sintió la mirada fija de alguien sobre su nuca.

Levantó los ojos. Era Li con una sonrisa encantadora y sus labios deletreando (realmente eres graciosa) se ruborizo completamente. Y enterró su cabeza con más fuerzas en la mesa.

Y así fue como logró un notable cero en su examen de matemáticas.

¿Cómo se preguntarán?

Pues su cabeza no tenía más que pajaritos que rememoraban la mirada divertida de Li, si a eso se le sumaba que era realmente mala en matemáticas el resultado era ese enorme 0 que tenía frente a ella.

-No te preocupes Sakura, seguro que la siguiente vez lo haces mucho mejor, además no es como si está calificación contara demasiado.

-Lo dices porque tuviste 98 puntos Tomoyo –Le dijo desolada.

-Entonces, la próxima vez estudiaremos en mi casa, prepararé muchos dulces y no te dejare descansar ni un solo segundo.

-Hi Hi, -Respondió ella levantando sus brazos y mucho más animada.

Tomoyo siempre lograba hacerla sentir feliz, desde que eran pequeñas.

-.-.-.-.-

-Que miras Shao –le dijo Takeru cuando Yamasaki fue a comprar la comida preparada.

-Una persona graciosa –dijo sin expresión y sin darle importancia. –Nada más –Agregó antes de darle un toquecito en la cabeza con uno de sus cuadernos a Takeru –Deberías acompañar a Yamasaki.

-Lo sé –Le dijo con expresión dolorida –Pero la fila del almuerzo es tan larga –Se quejó.

Takeru siempre había sido engreída, engreída y caprichosa como una niña pequeña.

-Está bien, puedes quedarte a esperar con nosotros –Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Eriol. –¿No es verdad?

-Por supuesto, Takeru siempre ha sido bien recibida, como tu mejor amiga y ahora como la novia de Yamasaki

-¿Shaoran es cierto que tienes castigo hasta final de semestre?

-Si así es tuve un accidente –Dijo bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida de Eriol.

-¡Hey hey, que no son gratis! –Le regañó Eriol mientras le quitaba el vaso de bebida -Y dónde es el castigo.

-El taller de Teatro, después de clase.

-¡Oh! Eso es realmente bueno, podre verte después de clases.

-No digas cosas inapropiadas Takeru. –La regañó amablemente.

Yamasaki llego con las bandejas

-Moría de hambre. –Dijo Takeru mientras sacaba su bandeja.

-Si es que veras, la fila estaba realmente larga, lo siento.

Yamasaki se sentó con ellos y le paso su plato de comida. Eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y las compras del almuerzo siempre eran por turnos.

-Pero –comenzó a decir el mientras tomaba su bebida -He escuchado la mitad de la conversación. ¿Cómo es eso de que estarás castigado hasta fin de semestre? ¿Y los entrenamientos de futbol?

Se encogió de hombros.

-No hay realmente nada que puedas hacer.

-Lo he intentado todo.

Realmente nunca le había gustado tanto el taller, es sólo que en un principio no había cupos para entrar al taller de artes marciales.

-Bueno, que se le va a hacer habrá que conseguir otro horario para jugar.

Le miró sorprendido. ¿Yamasaki hablaba en serio? ¿Por qué irían a cambiar todas las prácticas sólo por él?

-¡Eres nuestro mejor jugador!

Había dicho así nada más. Como si aquello fuese obvio.

-No por eso deberíamos pasar a llevar a todo el equipo.

-Yamasaki, seguro lo dice por algo… hazle caso Shaoran, después de todo es el capitán, hará lo mejor por el equipo.

Y ahí estaba Takeru nuevamente… se sintió derrotado, nunca había podido negarle nada.

-Está bien, pero tú hablaras con ellos y les explicaras que nunca estuve dispuesto a ser tratado diferente a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-

Llegó todo lo pronto que pudo, con su uniforme de colegio desordenado como siempre, con su cabello despeinado y corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo a su castigo.

Por qué sería que siempre llegaba tarde a donde quiera que quisiese ir.

-Lo siento… profesora, de verdad lo siento

-No importa, la verdad es que aún no hemos empezado. No sé muy bien que debería pedirles hacer.

Se puso al lado de Li. Este le dio una sonrisa divertida. Ella miró hacia otro lado, él se divertía viéndola llegar tarde y todo ese estilo de cosas.

-.-.-.-.

-Creo… que podrían limpiar el cuarto de vestuario, está tras el escenario. La puerta está en mal estado así que por favor no intenten cerrarla.

-Está bien

-Si

-Li Shaoran, como te decía antes ¿realmente no quieres actuar en una de nuestras obras?

Él la miró de la misma manera que la había mirado antes de que llegara la otra chica castigada

-No soy bueno con esas cosas

-Pero el club por fin tendría audiencia si vienes

Ella lo sabía, el chico era atractivo y todas las muchachitas estaban vueltas locas por él, también era bueno en deportes y había dado muchas victorias a la escuela por lo que los chicos también lo admiraban

-Deberías pensártelo, te liberaría de tu castigo

-Muchas gracias, estoy bien con esto.

-.-.-.

Así que así eran las cosas, Shaoran si que era un chico sorprendente, a ella jamás le hubiesen pedido algo semejante.

-De que te ríes Kinomoto –Le dijo el mientras lanzaba algunas cajas amontonadas.

-Mmm. –Negó ella con la cabeza, colorada hasta el pelo.

¡Li nunca había iniciado una conversación! ¡Por todos los cielos si habían hablado sola unas tres veces con anterioridad!

-Pensaba… ¿De verdad no te molesta esto? Digo, después de todo es tiempo que podrías pasar en otra cosa. –Le dijo por fin.

-No… a veces es bueno desligarse de todo –Respondió él.

Y entonces por fin sintió que sus ojos conjugaban con su voz perfectamente… tristes, melancólicos.

No le preguntó nada más hasta que las cajas estuvieron desprovistas de todo lo que llevaban. Ahí de pie donde estaba ella pudo ver su perfil… pudo ver su rostro herido, su rostro triste.

Alguien actuaba y él parecía encontrar el dolor en cada palabra de esa voz, de los gestos de esa persona, pero ella no la pudo distinguir.

Se levantó sin darse cuenta e instintivamente se acercó a él, sus dedos hicieron un ademan de tocarlo pero callo en cuenta muy a tiempo.

-Estás bien Li

Él se dio vuelta sobresaltado

-No deberías acercarte tanto a la gente Kinomoto.

-Lo… lo siento

Al parecer, Li cambiaba demasiado rápido de personalidad.

Le sonrió débilmente y siguió haciendo sus quehaceres.

Había muchas nuevas cosas que debería aprender de Li.

Y así fue como comenzó su tormentosa relación con Li. Durante días… lo contemplo, lo admiro desde una esquina adentrándose poco a poco y con temor a todo ese entuerto que era Li, con sus cambios de humor, con su risa burlesca y sus llamativos ojos tristes.

Pronto pasaron las semanas, y su relación cada vez se hacía más cercana, superficial pero cercana.

¿Por qué superficial podrían preguntarse?

Pues, simplemente porque había cosas que no se podían hablar con Li porque sus ojos se volvían oscuros, siniestros y eso destrozaba los momentos, sin embargo y con todo eso ella… estaba sinceramente agradecida de haber tropezado con el aquel día.

De pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

-Qué haces aquí parada.

Era la voz de Li, le había pegado con uno de sus cuadernos suavemente para que ella espabilara.

-Sólo espero a Tomoyo, nada de que preocuparse –Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vas al taller hoy

-Como siempre –Dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. Li por fin podía hablar con ella con normalidad, como si fuesen conocidos, como si estuviesen al mismo nivel.

-Nos vemos halla –Le dijo mientras comenzaba a correr –Ah y recuerda cerrar tu boca cuando estés pensando, te entraran diez mil moscas si no lo haces.

Ella inflo los cachetes. A veces, Li también podía ser de esa manera, molesto pero encantador.

Ojala pudiera ella hablarle con tanta facilidad también. Cuando de Li se trataba hablar era tan difícil como los logaritmos.

-Lo siento –dijo Tomoyo corriendo hacia ella desde el taller de música –EL profesor no me había dejado salir antes de que cantara y…

-No… no te preocupes.

-Que ha pasado Saku… por qué estas roja

-Yo… no, la verdad es que Li…

-Ya va ahora lo entiendo todo, Li ha pasado por acá y te ha dicho algo.

Abrió los ojos por la impresión. ¿Cómo es que Tomoyo siempre lo sabía todo? Quizás debería tener más cuidado con esa cualidad suya.

:::,:::,:::,:::,:::,:::,

**Tarde en el teatro.**

Hoy no había nadie en el teatro y eso que por fin había llegado temprano.

Avanzó hacia el salón pero no pudo entrar, no con lo que había visto ahí.

Era Li…

Con un vestido en sus manos mirándolo como si fuese la cosa más bella del mundo.

Sabía que no era de buena educación espiar pero… era Li y con Li había muchas cosas que no podía evitar, una de ellas era mirarlo.

Li no había soltado ese vestido, es más, se había apegado a él, como si lo acariciase, como si su rostro quisiese desesperadamente amarlo…

Por qué… por qué Li hacía eso.

De pronto… sintió que su pecho se comprimía. Estaba sintiendo celos de un vestido… era una chica estúpida después de todo.

Pero la forma… la forma en la que Li poseía ese vestido extendido sobre sus manos, sobre su pómulo derecho… casi amándolo en ese gesto, la hacía sentir extraña… incomoda… dolida.

Los ojos de Li cerrados… su rostro pulcro y hermoso sobre esa tela roja imaginándose a otra persona… abrasándola, apoderándose de ella era realmente doloroso.

Avanzó un paso adelante y la burbuja perfecta que se había creado alrededor de Li y ese vestido, se rompió inmediatamente.

Su ceño fruncido la encontró inmediatamente, aun cuando él no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-Qué haces aquí

-Yo… he la verdad… es que acabo de llegar.

Él se volteó y no dijo nada. Lo prefería así… sus ojos despedían colores muy extraños, demasiado oscuros como para pertenecerle.

Entró y tiro su mochila, comenzó a limpiar sin mirarlo… sin hablarle ni decirle buenos días.

¿Por qué se molestaba? Ella había dicho que no lo había visto…

Que era a lo que él le tenía miedo.

¿Temía que ella… descubriese algún secreto?

Si era así, no tendría que haberse preocupado, ella no quería saber nada que él no le pudiese contar, sólo quería estar con él, mirarlo y quererlo desde una esquina, en la que no le podía afectar.

-Lo siento Kinomoto.

-De que hablas –Le preguntó ella sorprendida, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-De lo de hace un rato… yo, no quería hablarte de esa manera.

-No te preocupes, todos tenemos ese tipo de reacciones algunas veces –Le dijo sonriente

No supo que estaba haciendo, pues estaba de espaldas a él pero sintió sus pasos acercarse y su propio corazón acelerar el ritmo. Simplemente no podía no estar pendiente de él… su cuerpo estaba demasiado consiente de todo lo que Li hacía.

Entonces sin que pudiese esperarlo sintió la mano de Li sobre su cabeza.

Uno... dos, tres toques. Era la primera vez que Li tenía un contacto tan cercano con ella.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrosadas, rebosantemente sonrojadas. El tacto de Li parecía tener un poder impresionante y lanzaba descargas a su cuerpo sorprendentemente.

Esa fue… la primera vez que se dio cuenta de lo poderoso que podía ser Li, o de lo débil que se podía ser ella ante él. Y por supuesto también, la primera vez que se sintió desastrosamente abrumada por algo que no le pertenecía.

Los días siguieron pasando, las tardes de otoño comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más heladas, más oscuras, y su relación con Li evolucionaba de una manera agradable, él la traba como algo parecido a un amigo del que se podía reír y ella ocultaba con todo su esfuerzo la admiración que sentía por él.

De alguna manera también, sus tardes junto a él comenzaban a parecer cada vez más peligrosas, porque cada día... a cada momento y avanzar de los minutos ella... se hundía más en Li, y su enorme egoísmo quería apoderarse de él, cada vez más... pero hacia oídos sordos al llamado de su egocentrismo que la dejaba creerse lo suficientemente buena para tener ese tipo de deseos, ella no era nadie para él.

-¡Hey! Kinomoto.

Se volteó al escuchar esa voz.

-¡Oh! -Dijo antes de que su cabeza decidiera ser racional y controlar la parte que quería gritar como todas las otras chicas estúpidas a las que le gustaba Li. -Li ¿Que sucede?

-¿Me acompañas después de clases?

-¿Después... después de clases? -Preguntó incrédula pero inmediatamente Tomoyo le envió una de esas miradas que la obligaban a tener autocontrol.

-Sí, eres una chica ¿Verdad?

Lo miró con ojos inquisidores. Por supuesto que era una chica. Suspiró Li aún dudaba respecto a eso.

-Sí Li, soy una chica ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Necesito tú ayuda, Takeru está de cumpleaños y necesito comprarle un regalo.

Takeru... ¿Cuantas veces había escuchado que los labios de Li la nombrarán? Eran tantas que seguramente ya no las podía contar.

-Sí -Le dijo sonriente...con Li junto a ella era imposible que no actuase de esa manera, sumisa... feliz... estúpida -después del teatro te acompañare.

-Perfecto. -Le dijo con una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos nuevamente... seguía triste ¿cuándo acabaría eso? ¿Sería siempre así?

-Sakura... Sakura te estoy hablando.

-¡Ah! -Dijo volteándose hacia Tomoyo -Perdón Tomo ¿Qué quieres?

-Estaba diciéndote que es extraño que te pida a ti que le acompañes

-Debe ser porque no me tiro encima de él como las demás chicas.

-Pues deberías Saku

-¡Tomoyo!

-No me estás entendiendo

-Qué quieres decir entonces

-Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes ¿No querrás esperar a que sean amigos verdad?

-Yo... no aspiró a nada Tomoyo, yo quiero verlo... quiero estar con él, si es siendo su amiga, como la compañera que está tres asientos tras de él, no me importa. Yo sólo…

-Saku tú...

-Yo que.

-Tú, estás realmente enamorada de Li

Se rio desgana. Claro que estaba enamorada de Li ¿cómo no estarlo? A su pesar se había adentrado en lugares oscuros de los que seguramente no podría volver a salir.

-Completamente.

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Tarde en el taller**

Había llegado hace medía hora al teatro y ya estaba completamente repleta de pintura, de pies a cabeza.

-¡Kinomoto! cuidado con la...

Pero antes de que Li terminase de decir cualquier cosa la viscosa pintura le escurrió por el rostro.

La risa de Li lleno el lugar y le fue imposible mantener la seriedad, pues se contagiaba con su felicidad, con sus días buenos... con su ánimo.

-Esperaré a que bajes de ahí, para tirarte el amarillo encima

-No puedes

-Espera y veras -Le gruñó maliciosamente, animando su risa.

-Qué demonios se supone que están haciendo.

-Señorita Naoko -Fue lo único que pudo decir, pero Li siempre era más rápido con las palabras.

-Lo sentimos, mientras pintábamos uno de los baldes se le vino encima de Kinomoto, no es su culpa.

-Creo... que deberían dejar de pintar por hoy, vallan a casa y mañana vuelven a limpiar todo este desastre... Está inmunda Kinomoto.

-No es como que haya cambiado decimado -Murmuró por lo bajo Li, ella le propino un codazo en su costado.

Estar con Li en días como ese era agradable, divertido, porque él estaba feliz. Pero también había días en que estar con Li era algo oscuro… un poco siniestro.

-Está bien -Respondieron los dos. Salió a buscar sus cosas y antes de que encontrase su mochila el grito de Li la obligó a voltearse.

-¡No demores Kinomoto! recuerda que debemos ir a comprar

El pretendía... el pretendía que ella caminase así por las calles. Refregó su mano en el rostro, Li estaba loco, pero no podía evitar quererlo.

Agarró su mochila y caminó hasta donde él la esperaba.

-Qué crees que se le puede regalar a una chica

-No lo sé, a ver dime cuantos años tiene Takeru

-Un año menos que nosotros

-¿Y cómo es?

-Ella... ella es caprichosa, alegre... ella

Que pasaba, por qué sus palabras eran tan extrañas para salir de esa voz que siempre era rápida y filosa..

-Ya va... entiendo un poco, qué tal si vemos adornos para celulares, uno delicado y con colores. Te parece.

-Sí Kinomoto ¡Es perfecto!

-Valla sí que estás entusiasmado

-Y tú amarilla, pero es algo que no podemos evitar

Ella inflo los cachetes y sonrió.

-Eres graciosa Kinomoto.

Por qué... por qué siempre tenía que decir cosas como esa, podía ser algo más que graciosa a veces, podía ser alegre como Takeru también...

Después de revisar mil y un lugares para comprar el accesorio encontrar el que era perfecto, ni muy llamativo, ni tan apago, con los colores exactos.

La casa de Li quedaba de camino a la de ella, y ella jamás lo había notado.

-¿Te quedas acá?

-Si está es mi casa ¿Quieres pasar?

-Yo… he -Por qué tartamudeaba cuando las palabras de Li parecían ser tan naturales.

Se estaba volviendo estúpida, Li parecía absorber toda su cordura.

-Apura en decidir que se pondrá a llover y serás un chorro de color amarillo si no entras.

-Está bien, vamos

Y así fue como entró en casa de Li. Después de cerrar la puerta el aguacero calló como mandato divino.

-Espera a que pase la lluvia

-Esperó que no tengas problemas por tu ropa

-No te preocupes... sólo es cosa de lavarlas.

-Te ves graciosa

-Sí... creo que debería quitarme el amarillo de mi cara por lo menos.

-Si quieres puedes usar el baño del segundo piso, nadie lo ocupa.

-¿Realmente puedo?

-Sí, no hay problema

Valla... no imaginaba que él fuese tan hospitalario.

-Toma, usa el buzo de Mei Ling. -dijo el mientras se lo aventaba para que ella lo recogiese.

Lo miró, era imposible que le quedará el buzo de Mei Ling era mucho más… como podría decirlo ¿Más desarrollada que ella? Mucho, mucho más voluptuosa y con una cintura realmente pequeña.

Ella era la hermana mayor de Li y se había ido a China hace dos años. La escuela había quedado en duelo, ella era muy popular.

-Gra... gracias.

Subió las escaleras, dejando a Li en el primer piso. Su cuerpo estaba nervioso ¿Como es que había llegado a esa situación?

Prendió el agua tibia de la ducha y dejo que mojase su cuerpo, la pintura escurría por su piel pulcra, por esa pequeña cintura que ella misma parecía desconocer.

Ella tenía un cuerpo pequeño, esbelto y pequeño, nunca le había gustado porque siempre la había hecho sentir como una niña... pero era cómodo, le permitía correr rápido y andar con ligereza.

Salió de la ducha, se secó con la toalla que había en la pared. Se amarró el cabello en una coleta sobre la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse, la ropa interior era suya, sin embargo la ropa de Mei Ling seguramente le quedaría enorme.

Dicho y hecho, ella seguramente era una talla más.

Bajó las escaleras despacio, había puesto su ropa en el bolso de sus cuadernos.

-Entró en la sala en la que Li había quedado... y ahí estaba él, en la misma posición, revisando el accesorio que habían comprado para Takeru... hundiendo sus ojos en el acariciándolo con uno de sus dedos como si en cualquier momento se fuese a romper.

Era… tal como lo había hecho con ese vestido que había visto entre sus dedos una vez...

Y entonces entendió algo, algo que quizás siempre había entendido pero que prefería olvidar.

Li estaba enamorado y no era de ella, nunca seria de ella.

¿Pero que era lo malo en todo esto..?

Que aun cuando fuese feliz observándolo, teniendo momentos pequeños con él, ella... quería más... quería mucho más, todo lo que él le pudiese ofrecer lo quería, aun cuando no tenía derecho alguno.

-Li...

-Estás lista -Dijo con seriedad

-Si -Musitó ella.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó él sin ablandar su expresión.

-Yo... tú…

Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí de pie, perfecto... con hombros perfectos, rostro perfecto y aspecto sombrío, la oposición de la felicidad volvía a la carga.

Li brillaba… siempre brillaba, pero a veces su Luz era opaca, tanto asi que se confundía con tristeza pero que sólo reflejaba alegrías.

Las palabras de Tomoyo perforaron su cabeza.

"Su amiga, sólo su amiga" después de eso jamás habría vuelta atrás.

No, ella... no quería, definitivamente no quería que eso sucediese.

Ella no era tan linda como las otras chicas, nunca se arreglaba, nunca se ponía maquillaje y no vestía su atuendo con meticuloso cuidado, su chaleco parecía quedarle una talla más grande y jamás se arreglaba el pelo, pese a que Tomoyo se lo había pedido tantas veces con antelación.

Pero quería gustarle, desesperadamente quería gustarle.

El silencio pareció incomodarle a él.

-Eso si que te queda grande Kinomoto, incluso más que tu uniforme -Dijo riendo.

Ella rio también. Estaba nerviosa.

-Yo… he Li… yo

Él se dio vuelta para mirarla, ella era extraña, torpe y extraña, pero graciosa.

-Yo… verás, la verdad es que desde hace un tiempo…

Respiró hondo, como demonios podía ser tan difícil decirlo, no quería arrepentirse por el silencio.

-Yo… tú realmente me gustas Li –Dijo y entonces agachó la cabeza rápidamente.

No quería verlo, temía por su mirada. Sintió los pasos de él acercándose. Y luego su mano entre su cabello húmedo y enredado.

-¿Realmente te gusto?

La voz de él había cambiado y sus manos súbitamente se habían vuelto más cálidas.

Ella asintió sin levantar la cabeza y entonces él tomó su mentón.

Sin que ella dijese nada ni pudiese hablar él la beso.

No fue un beso suave, no fue dulce, fue brusco y hambriento.

¿Así iba a ser su primer beso?

-De verdad me quieres Kinomoto?

-Si… -Alcanzo a jadear ella antes de que el la besará otra vez. Y él la fue acorralando hasta el diván que yacía a unos metros de ellos.

Se sintió mareada de pronto, las cosas, estaban pasando demasiado aprisa y no lograba procesarlas completamente, mucho menos con las manos de li sobre ella, con su olor pululando en su nariz... la razón se le escapaba por los oídos.

Las manos de Li estaban en su cintura, sus labios la besaban desesperadamente, con furia… casi pensaba que estaba enojado. Pero su cuerpo era cálido y ella temblaba bajo él.

-Es… Espera… yo no –Pudo decir haciendo un esfuerzo para zafarlo.

-Pero dijiste que me querías, no esto lo que hace la gente que se que quiere –Dijo él con tono seductor.

Recordó las palabras que él mismo le había dicho a Takeru hace tiempo y sintió una oleada de calor sobre su piel.

Sólo debes tocar a la persona que te gusta.

Eso significaba acaso que ella no le era indiferente, o sería una jugarreta más de su destino.

Sintió la mano de él sobre sus pechos y un pequeño quejido salió de su boca, enrojeció inmediatamente.

Él la besó, no sabía si para que se callara o porque tenía deseos de hacerlo, pero la besó.

Sintió su mano en sus cabellos, en su cintura, en sus muslos… Shaoran la estaba recorriendo completamente y ella solamente podía aferrarse a su espalda, a su fuerte espalda, esa que siempre había mirado desde lejos… a tres sillas tras de él.

Abrió los ojos… él los tenía completamente cerrados.

Y una de sus manos voló a su rostro rápidamente. Sus facciones eran firmes, como ella siempre había imaginado, Shaoran tenía olor a madera, un olor a bosque muy peculiar… y muy atrayente.

Vio sus labios rosados justo antes de que él la besara descaradamente, de manera rebelde intentó suavizarlo pero él no lo hizo.

-Lo siento… yo…

-Shh por favor no hables.

Porque se empeñaba en eso… acaso le molestaba su voz.

Cuando hubo recuperado su conciencia ella lo detuvo, las cosas se habían salido de control demasiado a prisa y ella necesitaba pensar.

Agarró sus cosas y salió de ahí sin decir una palabra, ni siquiera se quedó a agradecer por las ropas prestadas, tan solo corrió a todo lo que le daban sus pies, estaba feliz, estaba extremadamente feliz pero también… estaba asustada.

Que había sido todo eso, que era todo lo que sentía en esos momentos, por qué su cuerpo no dejaba de sentir los impulsos eléctricos de los dedos de Li sobre su piel.

-.-.-.-.-

**Día siguiente en el teatro.**

Estaba nerviosa por verlo de nuevo. Se había saltado las clases a conciencia por dos razones, la primera de todas es que no estaba preparada para verlo entre toda la gente, necesitaba verlo sólo y conversar con él, la segunda era algo mucho más sencillo, ver a Tomoyo significaría tener que explicar demasiadas cosas.

Hoy no había nadie en el teatro y como nunca había llegado quince minutos temprano.

Entró al auditorio sigilosamente, no quería que nadie la viera por ahí caminando, por alguna razón cualquier mirada inquisidora, lograba avergonzarla completamente ese día.

Miró el desorden que Li y ella habían causado el día de ayer y rio.

Cuando él era feliz la oscuridad de sus ojos parecía desaparecer.

Dejó sus cosas ahí y camino hacia el salón, ahí había dejado las pinturas y seguramente también encontraría algo con lo que limpiar.

Avanzó hasta la puerta pero no pudo pasar de ella... fue realmente difícil para ella atravesarla.

Se arrinconó contra la puerta y contuvo la respiración.

Llevó su mano al pecho… eso dolía, sorprendentemente dolía más de lo que se pudiese haber imaginado.

Una de las chicas que siempre seguía a Shaoran estaba sobre él y se había quitado la blusa.

Sus cachetes enrojecieron. Cerró los ojos.

Esto era… Dios… no sabía si quiera expresar como era realmente.

Lo único de lo que realmente podía estar segura, era que sus ojos, comenzaban a llenarse de agua.

Se quedó ahí, porque no pudo mover sus pies, si hubiese podido habría huido del dolor como cualquier persona normal, pero ella era realmente inútil cuando se trataba de estas cosas.

-Está bien que sea yo hoy… -Le dijo ella con voz sensual.

-No me importa en verdad quien sea.

Ahí estaba... una vez más ese dolor punzante resquebrajando su pecho y apretando su garganta. Por qué... había tenido que estar tan feliz el día anterior.

-Eres malo Shao

-Lo siento –Le dijo él besándole el cuello.

Cerró sus ojos y le ordenó a sus piernas que salieran de ahí.

-Sólo por favor… no hables. –Se dio vuelta y le tapó la boca con la mano.

Y Entonces por fin pudo ser capaz de salir de ahí.

Ese día escapo de su castigo, era imposible para ella permanecer ahi.

Li había dicho hace tiempo, sólo debes tocar a la persona que te gusta por eso ella...

Demonios había sido tan estúpida. Era imposible que Li quisiese algo de ella.

Corrió hasta su casa, entre la lluvia, entre las calles… tan sólo quería sentir que se alejaba de todo eso, de la desilusión, de la vergüenza por no haber asumido la posición que le correspondía, de él engaño… ese que ella misma había creado.

Más pronto que tarde había llegado a casa.

Y en su habitación, entre sus cosas, ella lloró, lloró por era estúpida y porque aun cuando sabía que no tenía derecho, verlo con esa chica le partía el corazón.

Porque él la estaba tocando y besando como lo había hecho con ella.

Tomoyo llegó a su casa dos horas después, le había prometido que hoy verían una 8 capítulos de una serie en emisión pero no tenía ánimos.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Li? –Le preguntó Tomoyo mientras le arreglaba el cabello que tenía sobre la cara.

Se rio irónicamente –Como si algo pudiera pasar con él…

-Oh mi Sakura… por favor no estés triste

-El día de ayer le dije que me gustaba

Tomoyo la miró sorprendida y dejo de acariciar su nuca

-y que paso

-Me beso... -No le diría lo demás, no sabía cómo hacerlo, se sentía avergonzada.

-¡Pero saku! ¡Eso es... eso es! fabuloso.

-Yo también lo creía pero...

-¿Pero qué? -Le dijo ella impaciente

-El una vez había dicho, sólo debes tocar a la persona que te gusta, pero estaba besando a otra chica, la estaba tocando y…

-Entiendo…

-Él le dijo a ella que no le importaba quien fuese

Siguió llorando... ella no era diferente a las chicas que se enloquecían por el en los pasillos.

-Y aun así no te parece abominable

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es porque estás enamorada de él

-Y qué debo hacer, yo nunca…

-Lucha por él, eres hermosa Sakura, divertida y leal seguro que no tomará tiempo hasta que él se enamore de ti

-No es verdad Tomoyo, lo dices porque eres mi amiga, no soy nada extraordinario... soy horrible.

-Eres maravillosa, tan solo no te has dado cuenta.

-No es verdad... aun cuando quisiera... aun cuando me encantaría no sé cómo luchar por él, yo realmente... por un segundo me ilusione... Que pasará cuando me diga que no me quiere…

-Lo intentas otra vez… -La miró sin entender

-haber saku –Volvió a decir Tomoyo, como si quisiese hacerla entender algo elemental - que él te quiera o no te quiera cambia en algo tus sentimientos

Ella se incorporó en la cama y negó con la cabeza

-Entonces cambiará en algo si se lo dices otra vez.

-Creo que no.

-Y entonces qué prefieres, pensar todo el tiempo que hubiese pasado si. Quieres seguir teniendo esa duda.

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Y si el solamente osase hacerte algo Sakurita tú me llamas y mis guardias y yo estaremos en el teatro en menos de lo que dices ayuda.

Ella sonrió, quizás Tomoyo tenía razón

-Ven, ahora veamos los ocho capítulos que me prometiste. Moría de ganas por verlos

La tarde paso tranquila, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Li, en los asuntos de Li y en… todo lo demás que eso con llevaba.

El destino a veces es como un niño aburrido, le gusta jugar con la gente para sorprenderse con sus acciones pero al final siempre es él quien decide como terminarán.

Y justó ahora, parecía ser que le gustaba jugar con ella.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de autor: aquí les va el siguiente capítulo. Li a veces parece ser un puerco pero no lo odien, los 16 años son muy difíciles para una persona enamorada que además está repleta de contradicciones y problemas. **_

_**No se olviden de comentar!**_

_Capitulo tres._

_**Siguiente día en el teatro.**_

Llegó justo a la hora, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, quería encontrarlo solo.

Entro en el salón... Li estaba buscando las pinturas cuando ella llegó.

-Eh Kinomoto -Dijo como si nada, ella no representaba nada por lo que él pudiese sentirse nervioso.

Agachó la cabeza. Darse cuenta de cosas como esa le destrozaba el espíritu.

-Yo...

-¿Qué? -Le dijo mientras la miraba entre los tarros de pintura que traía encima.

-Venía a decirte que... realmente me gustas.

Él la miró con sorna.

Bajó los tarros de pintura y se acercó a ella peligrosamente

-Entonces... por qué huiste el día de ayer.

-Yo no... yo nunca... había besado a nadie -Dijo mientras bajaba su rostro enrojecido y demasiado cerca de él.

El rió sarcásticamente.

-Kinomoto, eres un poco estúpida sabes… -Dijo el mientras corría uno de los cabellos de su rostro. -De verdad no te importaba perder tu primer beso de esa manera.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Era mentira, por supuesto que le importaba… ella no era una de esas chicas que estaba con chicos todos los fines de semana, para ella esas cosas eran cosas importantes.

-No pensé que fueses de esa manera, pero tú… -se inclinó para mirar su rostro… -¿Realmente estás enamorada de mí Kinomoto?

Ella enrojeció inmediatamente y asintió.

-Verdaderamente eres graciosa Kinomoto.

Ella lo miró y él la observo sin mucha atención.

-Li –Dijo ella bajando la vista –Puedo preguntarte algo.

-Sí -dijo él sin más.

-Tú dijiste que sólo debías tocar a la persona que te gustará, te lo escuche decir a Takeru, pero por qué… por qué te has acostado con otras chicas, y por qué… me besaste.

Él la miró asombrado.

-Así que sabias de eso también… y aun así has venido acá diciéndome que te gusto.

Ella descendió aún más su cabeza. No quería estar a la vista de alguien que la analizaba tan libremente.

-Li… tú aún, no le has dado respuesta a mí pregunta.

-Yo… no puedo tocar a la chica que me gusta, y nunca podré hacerlo, por eso yo… sólo puedo hacer esto y esperar que el sentimiento algún día termine.

El dolor de Shaoran… el rostro de Shaoran… esa sonrisa que no coordinaba con sus ojos, comenzaron a llorar sin notarlo. Por qué dolía tanto para Li, tan enamorado estaba de esa mujer. Tanto deseaba a la chica por la que hacia tantas atrocidades.

Era por eso que la había besado con rabia, era por eso que le había pedido silencio. Pensaba en el amor que no podía tener mientras estaba con ella... y las demás.

-Yo… -Dijo ella poniéndose de pie con dificultad –Yo no dejare que estés con nadie más.

Él la miró sorprendido y después de un instante hecho a reír

-Qué cosas dices Kinomoto, no estás en posición para decirme algo así, hago lo que se me da la gana.

-Si sólo deseas un cuerpo para olvidarte de ese amor no correspondido, tómame. Aceptare todas las condiciones.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron casi hasta un punto fluorescente, no podía ser que estuviese diciendo esas palabras. Era tan vergonzoso.

-Apenas y puedes completar tu frase Kinomoto, eres divertida. Aun así no eres realmente de las chicas que me gustan... y...

Cuando vio que ella no hacia ningún ademan de reírse o de que eso fuese una broma se acercó más serio y le tomó la barbilla. Estaba siendo brusco nuevamente.

-¿Aceptaras cualquier cosa que te diga? ¿Harás lo que yo quiera?

-Sí –dijo ella sin pensar que más tarde esa afirmación sería dueña de tantos males. Sólo quería estar a su lado.

-Y lo único que tengo que hacer es no aceptar a nadie más

-Sí

-Pero Kinomoto, tu sabes que yo quiero a otra mujer -le dijo jugando con su pelo, ella estaba tensa frente él.

-Sí –Volvió a decir ella.

-Realmente eres persistente –Le dijo casi como un susurró. Su cuerpo tembló. Escucho el sonido de una voz entrando al teatro.

Él la corrió de su lado sin sutileza.

-Ha llegado gente al teatro.

Ella agachó la cabeza. Estaba consiente de todas las cosas que le había dicho, él no quería estar con ella particularmente, estar con ella sería desde ahora en adelante una distracción.

Li corrió rápidamente hacia Takeru.

Ella era linda, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, siempre andaba arreglada, siempre sabía cómo hacer que sus peinados lucieran a la moda. Era perfecta y por lo demás muy agradable.

Su pecho se sentía vacío, como si no hubiese nada bueno dentro de ella. Quizás, el amor no era como en las películas, ni como en los mangas.

Lo miró sonreír desde donde estaba.

Al menos, podía estar cerca de él ¿Eso era algo bueno? ¿Verdad?

-.-.-

Caminaba por los salones de clases repletos de gente.

El día de ayer había hablado con Tomoyo y no había podido decirle nada. Quizás jamás le diría, se desilusionaría de ella si lo hacía… igual que todos.

Se sentó en su silla. Hoy llegaba temprano porque no había dormido en toda la noche y es que sólo había podido pensar en Li, en la respuesta de Li, después de todo y pese a que casi se había humillado delante de él, él no le había dicho nada sobre aceptar.

Hecho su cabeza en la mesa y esperó a que el salón se llenase de gente.

-Pensé que sería el primero. Deseaba causar buena impresión.

Esa voz. Recordaba esa voz. Despego su cabeza de la mesa inmediatamente

-¡Yue! –Grito cuando lo vio entrar.

Había crecido 20 centímetros, cuanto menos, desde la última vez que lo había visto, su cabello plateado le llegaba casi hasta el mentón, la espalda ancha, su piel clara… Yue siempre había sido lindo, desde que era pequeño, pero ahora… ahora realmente parecía un ángel.

-Pero mira cómo estás –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a revolotearle el cabello.

-Nunca pararás de hacer cosas como esa verdad

-Ni aunque me lo pidieras cien mil veces y de rodillas

-De todas formas, me alegra verte. No has cambiado nada en absoluto

-Si…

-Sigues siendo más pequeña que yo, ahora mucho, mucho más

-Maldito Yue –Le dijo mientras levantaba la mano para golpearlo.

Pero justo antes de que su mano impactara contra la cabeza platinada de Yue, Shaoran entro por la puerta.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desesperadamente. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo y él le dio una sonrisa burlona. Su tez cambio inmediatamente a un rojo, casi como si fuese una reacción automática.

-Quien era él –Le dijo Yue con los ojos pegados en la nunca de un Shaoran que conversaba despreocupadamente con Hiragizawa.

-Li, Shaoran Li.

Respiró hondo e intento cambiar el tema

-¿Cómo es que estás acá Yue? –Le pregunto.

Yue y ella se conocían desde que habían cumplido cinco años. Los padres de Yue se habían mudado a la casa que estaba junto a él y habían sido vecinos hasta los 14 años, luego los padres de Yue habían decidido irse de ahí por asuntos de trabajo. No había entendido demasiado bien, aún era una niña cuando todo eso había pasado.

Lloró durante tres semanas cuando Yue había tenido que irse. Aún que él era cruel y se burlaba de ella, siempre la ayudaba cuando estaba en problemas

-Mis padres han vuelto a residir en esta ciudad, el trabajo no salió como ellos querían

-Oh ya veo

-Llegamos el día de ayer, aún no hemos terminado de apilar las cosas

-Entonces… estarás… es decir ¿vivirás con nosotros de nuevo!

Eso era algo realmente bueno dentro de todo ese remolino de oscuridad. Estaba feliz, realmente feliz.

-Sí tonta, parece que fueras a llorar –Le dijo mientras le daba un golpe a su cabeza

-Yo… cuando tú te fuiste, no alcance a decirte nada y la verdad es que…

De pronto el ambiente cambio.

-Está bien Sakura… -dijo el con una voz serena, una voz melodiosa, una que nunca le había escuchado -estoy de vuelta –volvió a decir, ahora con una sonrisa y ella por fin se calmó. Desde cuando Yue podía sonreír de esa manera. Ahora realmente parecía más adulto que antes.

-Ve a sentarte, yo aún debo presentarme.

Se dirigió a su silla raudamente. El salón comenzó a llenarse y escuchó el murmullo e todos al ver a Yue de pie frente a ellos.

El profesor no tardó en llegar. El semblante serio de Yue no cambio en ningún segundo.

Pronto le ordenaron que se presentara y Yue obedeció.

-Mi nombre es Tsukishiro Yue, fui transferido hace unos días.

Y entonces el murmullo de las chicas se desató, pero Yue ni siquiera quiso sonreír.

-Wooo, él es realmente cool.

-Sí, que bueno que ha quedado en nuestra clase

Era en lo único que coincidía, era un acierto que Yue estuviera en su misma clase.

Sintió la mirada de Li, esa sonrisa burlona aún no se le desaparecía de la cara. Sus ojos castaños hoy parecían estar más tristes que nunca.

Lo miró sin ruborizarse por primera vez ese día. Pero el agachó su cabeza en cuanto sus ojos empezaron a inspeccionarlo.

La primera hora de la clase terminó y ella se sentó junto a Tomoyo y Yue, quien interrogaba abiertamente a un Yue monosílabo.

La verdad, aunque estaba feliz de que Yue estuviese ahí, no podía quitar la atención de Li que conversaba con Yamasaki. ¿Estaban discutiendo?

Si algo había aprendido de Shaoran mientras lo miraba durante todos esos meses, era que el difícilmente discutía con sus amigos. El resto de la gente era otra cosa, pero ni una vez lo había visto molestarse con alguno de sus amigos, esto debía ser realmente malo.

Y entonces desde la puerta Takeru-chan llego con los cachetes colorados, uno de los chicos le habló amablemente y luego grito a viva voz el nombre de Yamasaki.

-Yamasaki, tu novia te espera en la puerta.

El miró a Li y le murmuró algo, pero Li tenía la vista perdida en la puerta. Se sentó tan pronto Yamasaki se fue y sus dedos presionaron sus cabellos con frustración.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

-¡Tonta! Tomoyo lleva veinte minutos tratando de llamar tu atención.

-Lo… lo siento.

-No importa, Yue está exagerando.

-Iras a casa hoy, mi madre quería verte.

-Lo siento, quizás después del teatro pueda ir.

-No la esperes, seguramente se demorara más de la cuenta

-Tomoyo –Le regaño

-Yue es nuestro amigo, debería saber este tipo de cosas –Dijo ella. Pero notaba un tono algo insidioso

-¿Cosas como que? –dijo él sin levantar la cabeza

-A nuestra Saku, le gusta la persona que le ha tocado de castigo.

Si ella hubiese sido tan perceptiva como Tomoyo se hubiese dado cuenta que en ese mismo instante él estaba a punto de botar la comida que tenía en su boca.

-¡Tomoyo!

-Ya veo, no me moveré de casa así que no hay problema a la hora que llegues.

Por qué Tomoyo tenía que decir cosas tan vergonzosas delante de Yue. Pero había tanto de que hablar, tanto que no le había preguntado, como habían sido esos dos enromes años, cuanto habría cambiado… tantas cosas…

Al menos con Yue ahí de nuevo, las cosas se sentían un poco mejor.

-.-.-.-

Mierda. Yamasaki quería que aplazaran las prácticas por su culpa y ahora todos lo culpaban a él.

Se estaba volviendo tan estúpido ¡Realmente no le importaban las malditas prácticas de futbol!

Suspiró, estaba tan molesto, tan jodidamente molesto.

-Li

Esa era la voz de Kinomoto. Se sintió un poco incómodo. Ya había decidido aceptar su trato pero… no sabía cómo iba a funcionar, estar con alguien que vería todos los días… sería un gran problema.

-Sí –Le respondió desde las cajas

-Quieres que te ayude en algo. Creo que hoy debemos pintar otro de los murales para el musical del mes siguiente.

Se rio sin que ella lo viese. Estaba nerviosa, podía saberlo sin siquiera mirarla, su voz la delataba completamente. Kinomoto era graciosa.

-Aún hay cajas que embalar, podríamos apilarlas por diferentes colores. La ropa de la presentación llego recientemente.

-Li… puedo preguntarte algo.

-Si no hay problema.

-Ayer dijiste… que no podías tocar a la chica que te gustaba

Kinomoto hablaba demasiado.

-Si así es –Pero no le mentiría después de haberle dicho la verdad.

-La persona de la que estás enamorado… es Takeru chan ¿Verdad?

Y entonces se volteó inmediatamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Como, como lo supiste –Le dijo con tono enfado.

-Yo… hace mucho tiempo que yo te observo Li, me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas.

-Maldición –Mascullo él. La voz de ella sonaba arrepentida, sonaba triste, pero en ese momento él solo deseaba encerrarla en un lugar del que no pudiese salir, para que nadie escuchase sus palabras.

-Lo siento, yo… no se lo diré a nadie

-Si llegas a intentarlo te matare –Le susurro rudamente mientras se acercaba hasta su oído, sintió como el cuerpo de Kinomoto se estremecía.

Se contrajo rápidamente. No debía actuar de esa manera, pero a veces se le olvidaba.

-Juro que no le diré a nadie.

-¡Mierda! Pensé que lo ocultaba bastante bien –Rio tristemente. Era un estúpido, claro que se le salía hasta por los poros. Acuclillo sus rodillas y escondió su cabeza. Porque mierda tenía que estar mirándolo, él no quería que nadie se diese cuenta.

-Lo siento Li…

-Takeru, la conozco desde que apenas y había comenzado a caminar… -A la mierda, tal vez debía hablar con alguien de eso, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.

-Es la hija de unos amigos de mi padre, ella siempre iba a mi casa, se quedaba a dormir, cuidaba que no le pasará nada y luego ella… simplemente me miraba con una carita sonriente.

Apretó más su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Yo no recuerdo cuando fue que me enamore de ella, debe haber sido hace mucho tiempo. Siempre había logrado mantener a cualquier persona lejos de ella pero con Yamasaki, ni siquiera lo vi venir

Había sido tan estúpido.

-Ella de pronto empezó a hablar de él, a preguntar por él. Cada maldita palabra dolía… cada palabra que salía de su carita sonriente era una daga filosa para mí. Yamasaki es mi amigo no había nada que yo pudiera hacer… Hoy pelee con Yamasaki, creía que era por el equipo pero… tal vez inconscientemente peleaba por Takeru, soy un estúpido.

Levantó la cara por primera vez al ver que Kinomoto no decía nada. Quizás se quería burlar de él. Después de todo no era tan genial como ella seguramente había pensado.

Pero lo que descubrió lo paralizo completamente.

Una a una las lágrimas caían por el inmaculado rostro de Kinomoto.

-Por qué… por qué lloras Kinomoto.

-Siempre supe –Le dijo mientras fregaba su rostro con sus manos graciosamente. –Siempre supe que algo te pasaba, yo no me interesaba por ti realmente en un principio pero… -frotó sus ojos con su brazo. –Pero… había algo enigmático, sonreías pero tus ojos estaban tristes… yo no pude dejar de mirarte desde ese momento y ahora…

Instintivamente tomó su mano. Por alguna razón Kinomoto se veía realmente linda, pese a sus desastrosos cabellos y su ropa desprolija.

-Se por todo lo que has estado pasando… teniendo que parecer feliz… yo… me siento muy triste.

Él la abrazo, la abrazó y sintió la necesidad de besarla. Por qué ella se lo había permitido, por qué su instinto le decía que era lo correcto y porque necesitaba olvidar a Takeru.

Kinomoto se sonrojó. Se sonrojó fuertemente. Pero él no quería verla, él no quería escucharla él quería cerrar los ojos y sentirla, sentir que era otra persona.

Pero ese día no llego a nada más. El cuerpo tembloroso de Kinomoto, extrañamente lo hizo sentir culpable, no lo había hecho sentir culpable ninguna otra chica, eran momentos, momentos agradables nada más.

Sin embargo, Kinomoto había llorado por él. No quería parecer un completo monstruo.

-Levántate, debemos terminar todo esto.

-Sí

¿Por qué siempre asentía? Lo molestaba eso de ella.

La verdad es que no sabía porque estaba molesto ¿Era acaso porque era tan sumisa? ¿Por qué era tan condescendiente?

-No estás molesta Kinomoto

-Por qué –Le preguntó ella mientras seguía acomodando esas cajas

-Por todo esto, por mí, porque yo pueda estar contigo sin quererte.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse violentamente. Como alguien como ella había podido proponerle algo tan… tan audaz.

-Yo… la verdad es que yo, sólo quiero estar contigo.

Nuevo impacto. Ella era rara. Y por alguna razón lo quería de una manera irracional.

No quiso preguntarle nada más del tema después de eso.

-¿Con cuantas personas vives Li?

Le dijo ella de pronto.

-Por qué me lo preguntas

-Quiero… quiero saber cosas te ti –Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Kinomoto era bonita, sin embargo, la desteñía todo lo de alrededor.

-Ahora mismo, vivo sólo con Wei, mi mayordomo. Mi padre murió hace tiempo a Mei Ling... bueno a ella ya la conoces y mi madre –Sonrió con tristeza al recordar –Mi madre no soporta verme… está en Hong Kong

La vio desconcertada. No le preguntaría más después de eso. Siempre funcionaba.

-Lo siento Li, Takeru debe haber sido una muy buena ayuda.

A veces creía que Kinomoto era estúpida.

-Sí –Fue lo único que dijo. No quería hablar más de eso. A ver si a ella le gustaba entrar en ese juego.

-¿Y tú Kinomoto? Que hay de tu familia… que hay de ti.

-No hay mucho que contar

-Y tu madre... debes tener padres Kinomoto, nadie aparece de la nada -Le dijo con gracia.

-Murieron hace dos años –Le dijo ella, sin quitar de su rostro esa maldita expresión de tranquilidad. ¡Sus padres habían muerto hace un año, ¡Demonios! como podía actuar de esa manera. Le cabreara que ella no explotará como él.

-Y estás tan tranquila

Ella sonrío amargamente, sabiendo que de sus labios salía un intencional regaño.

-Yo no... la verdad no hay nada más que pueda hacer y ya lloré todo lo que pude llorar. Hace tiempo no podía hacer este tipo de cosas, sonreía como...

Ella lo miró, le sostuvo la mirada porque se sentiría derrotado si no lograba hacerlo.

-Como tú sonreías Li

-Fascinante –Le dijo él con ironía.

-Quizás para ti no lo es, para mí fue un recordatorio, todos los días, un recordatorio de mi madre, de mi padre... un recordatorio de dolor y de cariño.

-Entonces, me quieres pero te hago sentir mal

-Creo… que en estos momentos -había dicho ella levantando más y más cajas –Eso no me importa, lo único que quiero, es que tú te sientas mejor alguna vez. Y quizás ayudar en eso.

Lo miró y le dio una sonrisa con los ojos casi cerrados, una sonrisa real, una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón palpitará más fuerte, porque los sentimiento de ella eran hermosos, hermosos y altruistas.

¿Existían personas así aún?

¿Tomaría todo de ella y lo echaría a la basura?

La miro, ella musitaba una canción mientras apilaba las cajas de la esquina.

Lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría. Como lo había hecho con todas las anteriores que tenían la aspiración de quererle un poco más allá de la diversión.

¿Por qué?

Por qué aún sin su propia voluntad parecía ser que necesitaba ser un puerco, porque necesitaba sacar todo lo que su cuerpo llevaba dentro, la rabia, la frustración, y no se podía desquitar con nadie que fuese importante, con nadie que no fuesen ellas y ahora todo... todo ese desborde, de frustración y rabia sería depositado en Kinomoto… después de todo, ella se lo había permitido.

La melodía que musitaba Kinomoto era hermosa… apaciguadora.

Cinco minutos después un ruido estruendoso se escuchó en sus oídos. Kinomoto había caído sobre una pila de cajas.

Se rio de ella a todo pulmón, mientras sus cachetes cada vez se hacían más colorados y su expresión cada vez más divertida. Había aprendido en ese tiempo que pasar el tiempo con Kinomoto era así, espontaneo. Ella era algo extraña, graciosa en esa manera torpe y sincera, quizás demasiado sincera y eso era algo que seguramente alguna vez en su vida la dañaría irremediablemente, quizás… sería el mismo quien le hiciese daño.

-Eres graciosa Kinomoto

-Lo sé -dijo ella inflando los cachetes

Ahora recordaba, ella también podía tener ese tipo de expresión.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autor: Perdón mis clases me tienen a full, me cuesta encontrar tiempo para escribir. Insisto en pedir que por favor no odien a Shaoran, es bruto pero intenten entenderlo xD. Les envío cariños y saludos desde aquí.**

**No se olviden de comentar ^^**

**Desde que comencé a amarte.**

**Capitulo cuatro.**

Los días con Li poco a poco se habían comenzado a hacer menos duros.

Él usó su acuerdo algunas veces; la besaba y ella se deshacía en esos brazos que la apretaban con rabia y frustración.

Nunca pudo decir una palabra mientras la besaba o acariciaba, cuando pensaba si quiera en hablarle, los labios de Li la callaban inmediatamente. Él no quería escucharla a ella, y lo sabía.

Tampoco le había dejado pasar de los besos y él nunca se lo había pedido, pese a que ella sabía que lo había hecho con las demás.

Sin embargo y pese a que el acuerdo era doloroso casi siempre, no todos los días habían sido así de opacos, había momentos divertidos, momentos brillantes en los que Li se reía mucho más y hablaba cosas que seguramente no le contaba a todas las personas. Ella se había convertido en un recipiente en el que él desahogaba frustraciones y tristezas pero también momentos agradables y placenteros.

Había aprendido que Li disfrutaba viendo películas de karate de bajo presupuesto, que le gustaba comer todo tipo de golosinas y chocolates pero que debía mantenerlo en secreto porque no podía dejar que lo vieran comiendo dulces por todos lados. Que tenía tres lunares en su cuello muy pequeños que formaban un triángulo casi perfecto… había aprendido tantas cosas de él que cualquier dolor era acallado rápidamente.

Él no la quería, pero ella lo había amado profundamente todos los días que habían podido estar juntos, había intentado hacerlo sonreír de una manera egoísta, porque su sonrisa, pese a que le alegraba a él, también era algo que ella gozaba enormemente, la anhelaba. Ver sus ojos y sus labios conjugar una sonrisa al mismo tiempo había sido algo que sobrepasaba cualquier pensamiento de felicidad que pudiese haber tenido.

Pese a todo eso, había algunos días en los que Li simplemente… no quería verla.

-Sakura lo siento –era Tomoyo, sabía que venía a hablar con ella. –Te prometí que mejorarías en el siguiente examen.

Llevó su cabeza a la mesa.

-No te preocupes Kinomoto, no tengo remedio.

Sintió la mano de Tomoyo en su nuca, acariciándola con gentileza.

-Sí lo tienes. Eres inteligente Sakura, seguramente has estado distraída.

Y como no iba a estarlo si en lo único que pensaba era en los brazos de Shaoran, en su olor, en su risa.

-Soy una estúpida.

-Ya va, yo te enseñaré la próxima vez –Le dijo Yue que estaba en el puesto de enfrente.

-Ojala pudieras, el profesor me ha dado un tutor particular, no sé a quién demonios allá elegido. Me dio un sobre hace poco, lo metí en la mochila.

-Por qué no lo has abierto.

-Porque lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en ese estúpido cero sobre mi prueba.

-Al menos piensas en la prueba.

Yue seguramente se había dado cuenta de que ella había estado distraída, todos los días anteriores.

-No seas molesto Yue, sabes que las matemáticas nunca se me han dado tan bien.

-Sí, lo que no sabía era que se te dieran tan mal. Trae, quiero ver quien es tu tutor.

Maldito Yue, siempre conseguía lo que quería con ella.

-Toma.

Le pasó su mochila y él comenzó a revisar.

-¿Es esto?

-Sí, creo que si –Dijo ella con su oreja pegada a la mesa. Estaba harta de sacar notas tan bajas, una más como esas y seguramente tendría que asistir a clases de recuperación.

Pensar esas cosas aterrizaba su cabeza completamente, sin embargo, en el momento en que sus oídos escucharon la voz de Yue pronunciando el nombre de Li pareció despegar como un cohete fuera de su asiento.

-¡QUÉ! –Gritó al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en la mesa y se levantaba del asiento.

Toda la clase se dio vuelta a mirarla. Sus mejillas enrojecieron inmediatamente. Demonios porque tenía que ser tan estúpida. Se sentó rápidamente.

-Señorita Kinomoto, el hecho de que hagamos trabajos en grupo no quiere decir que pueda gritar en medio de la sala.

-Lo siento profesor.

Demonios, que la atención desapareciese de ella en ese instante por favor.

Yue le hizo recordar que debía sentarse. Sus mejillas parecían un volcán a punto de estallar.

-Eres molesta cuando chillas Sakura, recuérdalo.

Lo miró con las mejillas infladas. Él siempre sabía cómo regañarla. Pero eso se disipo rápidamente de su cabeza. Había algo mucho más importante, desesperadamente más importa.

¿Por qué demonios Li tenía que ir a su casa a enseñarle matemáticas? No era que se quejase de ello, pero como demonios es que todo había acabado en ese papel que sostenía Yue.

::,::,::,::,

Su mochila le pesaba, estaba cansada, él día parecía no llegar a su fin. Tantas estúpidas noticias la ponían algo nerviosa.

Shaoran en su casa… era casi un sueño, desde la noticia su cuerpo no había logrado calmarse.

Sabía perfectamente que algunos días ella resultaba una molestia para Shaoran.

Sabía que había ocasiones en las que Li preferiría que ella se marchase y no volviese a dirigirle la palabra, pero ella quería intentarlo, tontamente quería seguir intentando estar cerca de él, aun cuando no fuese tan divertida, aun cuando dijese cosas estúpidas.

A veces… a veces como ese día se sentía tan podrida. Él la tocaba… él la besaba, pero ella, no significaba nada y lo sabía perfectamente.

¿Tan poco valía como para dejarse tratar así? ¿Tan estúpida era que esa era la única forma que tenía para acercarse a él?

Cosas como esas atormentaban su cabeza todo el día, a cada momento, aún más cuando llegaba a su habitación y se encontraba sola, como siempre.

Se acostó sobre la cama. Y se quedó ahí. A oscuras, no había comido desde el almuerzo en el colegio. Siempre que comía en casa era porque Tomoyo llegaba pero esta vez Tomoyo había tenido cosas que hacer. Sólo era ella en esa gran casa vacía.

Pack… pack

¿Qué era eso?

Pack, pack

Levantó su cabeza de la cama. ¿Era su ventana?

Pack… Pack

Se levantó y fue hasta ella. Tenía miedo.

Al otro lado, la luz estaba encendida. Su corazón se relajó.

Era Yue. Su fiel y leal amigo Yue.

¿Cuantos años llevaba conociéndolo?

¿Cuántos años habían estado separados?

No recordaba, pero los ojos de Yue seguían tal cual.

-Puedo entrar –Le había dicho desde el otro lado.

-Sí, qué ha pasado

Él la miró con ojos inquisitivos. La había descubierto. Yue era como Tomoyo, astuto. Ambos siempre sabían que era lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

-Mi mamá te ha preparado la cena, es más fácil si camino por acá como antes.

Yue había hecho eso muchas veces cuando niño, sus cuartos estaban a la misma altura y él siempre había sido bueno en ese tipo de cosas, trepar por los techos seguramente no representaba ninguna dificultad.

-¿Que sucede? Estás llorando –Le preguntó mientras dejaba la comida en un escritorio cercano y entonces sus lágrimas se desbordaron por completo.

Cayeron una tras otra.

Sintió el tacto de Yue sobre sus hombros, luego su cuerpo contra su pecho y se dejó caer.

El calló con ella sin dejar de abrazarla. Quería llorar, quería llorar por ese amor que no le pertenecía, quería llorar porque su cuerpo se sentía sucio, como una mujerzuela que se dejaba besar y tocar porque tenía el cuerpo anestesiado, la diferencia… era que su cuerpo podía sentir todas esas cosas porque anhelaba desesperadamente a la persona que la corrompía.

-Tranquila… no llores.

La voz de Yue era confortable, era suave e impulsaba su llanto a hacerse más y más fuerte.

-Ven… levántate, será mejor que te recuestes. Estás demasiado conmocionada, llamaré a Tomoyo y los tres…

-¡No! –Le suplicó ella aferrándose a su torso. Tomoyo no debía verla así, ella… no podía saber que se sentía como una basura, porque comenzaría a hacer preguntas y jamás podría mentirle a Tomoyo. –Por favor… -Le suplico en voz baja.

Sintió los ojos de Yue inspeccionarla pero no alzó la cabeza.

-Que sucede Sakura.

Ella no dijo nada pero tampoco paro de llorar.

-Está bien… no te preguntaré. Ven vamos a recostarte.

La tendió en la cama, la arropó como cuando ellos eran niños y ella se quedaba dormida en cualquier lugar de la habitación.

-Calentaré la comida de mamá.

-No hace falta, no tengo hambre.

-Debes comer.

No dijo nada más, se escondió entre las sabanas, no quería salir más de ahí.

Sintió los pasos de Yue en la escalera. Hacía tanto que no sentía los pasos de alguien cuando estaba acostada.

-Sal de ahí Sakura.

Ella gruñó bajo el cobertor. Realmente no tenía deseos de salir.

-¡Si no sales de ahí te arrancaré el cobertor!

-Está bien.

-Toma, la calenté en el microondas espero que no tenga mal sabor.

-Gracias… por estar acá.

Él la miró de una manera que no supo entender. Se quedó ahí junto a ella en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna ni pedir explicaciones, ella dejo su comida, apenas y la tocó y después de unos minutos Yue se dio por vencido.

-Acomódate, debes descansar.

-Lo sé

Ella se acurrucó entre las sabanas

-Tranquila -Él se acunó junto a ella y la abrazó, como cundo sus padres habían muerto, como cuando eran pequeños. -Estarás bien, sea lo que sea... estarás bien.

Los brazos de Yue eran fuertes, seguros como habían sido los de su hermano.

Despertó en medio de la noche, los brazos de Yue ya no presionaban su cuerpo, habían desaparecido. Miró su almohada y se encontró con una nota.

_Roncas demasiado y necesitaba dormir. _

Así era Yue, molesto cuando las aguas se calmaban.

Se abrazó a su cobertor y decidió descansar... dormir y olvidar todo el dolor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jueves en la mañana**

El cumpleaños de Takeru no había sido como todos los años, mucho menos como esperaba que fuese.

Sabía… por Dios que realmente sabía que este año sería distinto, mas sin embargo nunca espero sentirse… tan sólo.

Enamorarse de ella había sido sencillo, había sido natural.

La conocía desde antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese hablar. Lo que había sido complicado había sido darse cuenta y luego encontrar la forma de expresarlo, decidir si era correcto arriesgarse y romper la amistad que tenían, alarmarla a ella y decirle que no solo podían quererse como amigos, como hermanos… podían amarse como hombre y mujer, como novios, desesperadamente…

Luego estaba la dificultad más grande de todas, verla con él… su amigo… su compañero, sin poder hacer un reclamo o mostrar un rostro enfadado… porque pese a que había pasado mucho más tiempo con ella, no le pertenecía.

-Shaoran, si no despegas tu cabeza de ahí, te fusionaras con la mesa

Lo escuchó hablar, era Eriol.

Levantó la cabeza. Si seguía así Eriol se daría cuenta de que algo había pasado en el cumpleaños de Takeru…

Lo miró, Eriol tenía los ojos de alguien que ha encontrado una respuesta.

Seguramente ya lo había descubierto. No había caso en esforzarse por ocultar algo con Eriol siempre lo sabía tres minutos antes de que tuviese sospecha de que lo observaba.

-¡Yue! ¡Detente de una buena vez! –Era un grito estruendoso. Miró hacia la puerta, era Kinomoto siendo arrastrada por el estudiante nuevo.

-Valla… tu nuevo juguete parece muy cercana a ese chico.

-No seas insensible Eriol, ella no es un juguete.

-¿Entonces?

-Un… ¿Pasatiempo? Además es divertida.

-Yo que tu pondría atención a esto, puede que tu nuevo pasatiempo se escape.

-Eso no pasará.

-Impresionante seguridad.

Por algún razón y pese a que sabía que no pasaría, ver la escena le producía cierta molestia, seguramente tenía que ver con esa necesidad irracional de proteger la propiedad.

De todas maneras lo mejor sería no hacerle caso, después de todo Kinomoto era libre de hacer cuanto quisiera, mientras estuviese siempre disponible para él, lo que pasase en entre tiempos no era su problema.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habían comenzado el trato. Tres semanas realmente buenas, ella había sido un acierto, el tiempo pasaba mucho más rápido cuando estaban juntos y el dolor por Takeru parecía hacerse pequeño a ratos, sin embargo…. Kinomoto también podía ser una molestia, sobre todo cuando preguntaba demasiado.

Se había dado cuenta en esos días que tras el cabello enmarañado de Kinomoto se escondían unos hermosos ojos verdes, jamás lo hubiese sospechado, ni siquiera se lo hubiese imaginado; ojos tan llamativos en una persona que parecía tan común, sin embargo él lo había descubierto mientras la besaba. Kinomoto no era común, tras la mata de pelo que escondía su cara además de hermosos ojos había una nariz pequeña y respingada… unos pómulos prominentes lo justo y necesario y labios pronunciados, sonrosados y atractivos.

Pero todo eso era algo que sólo él sabía… y que seguramente no le diría a nadie, sería un problema si ella mostrase todas esas cualidades… no pasaría desapercibida y seguramente se darían cuenta de su "relación" y eso era algo que él realmente no deseaba.

Por lo pronto disfrutaría del tiempo juntos, Kinomoto podía lograr ser una muy buena compañía.

-.-.-.-.-.

-Pensé que nunca me soltarías –Le dijo ella mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Es porque te estás volviendo muy lenta Sakura –le respondió Yue con una sonrisa extraña.

Desde cuando Yue sonreía así…

Lo miró nuevamente, de manera más analítica. Como es que no se había dado cuenta de lo grande que estaba Yue, sus hombros habían ensanchado, su mentón se había estirado haciendo su rostro más anguloso, más varonil… sus manos… esas que hace poco la traían casi volando por los aires mientras la arrastraban en una carrera frenética eran… mucho más grandes de lo que recordaba.

-Yue… -dijo de pronto sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

-Qué –Le preguntó él con despreocupación mientras la miraba.

-¡Eres un chico!

-¡QUE, QUÉ! –le gritó con las mejillas sonrosadas y el rostro ofendido –Por supuesto que soy un chico Sakura, como es que no te habías dado cuenta.

-No… no me malentiendas… sé que eres un chico pero quiero decir es que ya no eres un niño eres… un

-Ya entendí... ya entendí.

La miró divertido.

-Yo también tenía que crecer Sakura.

Si, era verdad… pero era tan extraño darse cuenta de pronto.

-Me alegra que hoy te sientas mejor.

-Sí -no quería hablar al respecto, Tomoyo podría llegar en cualquier momento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana había sido larga, por alguna razón su ánimo ese día estaba por los suelos. Quizás tenía que ver con Takeru… la verdad es que a veces pensaba que todo tenía que ver con ella.

Así que esa era la casa de Kinomoto, no había ido ahí con anterioridad, pese a que pasaba mucho tiempo con ella siempre estaban en su casa, en el teatro o en cualquier otro lugar.

Tocó el timbre, ella vivía sola desde hace dos años. ¿Por qué no habría querido ir con algún familiar?

-Li…

Dijo ella cuando abrió la puerta y él sonrió. Kinomoto siempre tenía esa expresión divertida en el rostro cuando él estaba cerca.

-Kinomoto –Repitió dramáticamente y luego ella lo miró malhumorada. Hecho a reír, Kinomoto era divertida. –Me imagino que has recordado que vendría a tu casa por lo de matemáticas.

-Si, como podría olvidarlo.

-Lo supuse.

-Será mejor que pases, el día está congelado

-Ya era hora de que dijeras eso.

Kinomoto vestía como siempre, su cabello despeinado, unos jeans algo sueltos y un chaleco que seguramente no había sido de ella en un primer momento, le quedaba demasiado grande.

Sonrió, por alguna razón le provocaba una sensación cálida, se veía realmente adorable.

Comenzó a inspeccionar la casa de Kinomoto. Era pequeña, la sala de estar tenía sillones acolchonados, una alfombra en medio que daba la impresión de algo muy mullido, una combustión cerca de los sillones, en medio de todo dando calor.

El color anaranjado que daba el fuego de la combustión, le provocaba cierto confort. Un poco más allá, donde Kinomoto parecía indicarle que debía pasar se encontraba una pequeña mesa para seis, tenía unos cuantos adornos encima que ella ya se había dedicado a correr.

-Aún no puedo creer que tengas un 0 en dos evaluaciones, consecutivamente.

Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron, pudo verlo pese a su enmarañada cabellera.

-Si quiera en el segundo pude responder algo.

-Sí, pero no le atinaste a nada.

Ella arrugó su nariz, una característica muy típica de cuando jugaba a estar molesta. Había veces que pensaba conocerla tan bien.

-Bien será mejor que saques tu cuaderno… traje un montón de ejercicio para que resuelvas, sino puedes tendrás que pagar.

-¿Pagar con qué?

-No lo sé, algo que no quieras hacer.

-Entonces, no te diré que es lo que no quiero.

-¡Ya sé!

-¿Qué?

-Te ataras el pelo en una coleta, nunca lo haces.

-Por qué es molesto. Prefiero dejarlo como están, además algunas veces me lo trenzo.

-Pero sigo sin verte la cara.

-No quiero.

-Entonces has tus ejercicios.

Ella refunfuño algo que no pudo escuchar y le quito el cuaderno de las manos. Había hecho ejercicios realmente complicados, seguramente no podría desarrollar ni el primero.

-¿Puedo usar tu cocina para preparar un café?

-Sí, adelante –Dijo ella sin levantar la cabeza. Realmente se había empeñado en hacer esos ejercicios.

Cinco minutos después la cabeza de Kinomoto parecía estar apunto de hervir por sí misma.

-Deberías dejarlo.

-puedo… puedo hacerlo.

-No… no puedes.

Se acercó a ella, Kinomoto olía bien, le recordaba a algo agradable.

-Tendrás que atarte el pelo.

-Demonios –Musito sin embargo con su resignación y caminó hasta el baño

-No demores.

-No, puedes prender la televisión, pero cuando llegue necesito que me enseñes esas cosas extrañas q pusiste en el papel.

-Como quieras.

Ni cinco minutos pasaron.

La miró desde donde estaba.

Por primera vez su cabello no le cubría la cara ni siquiera un poco.

Había descubierto su rostro con anterioridad mientras la besaba pero sus facciones nunca antes se habían visto tan claras como ahora.

Sus ojos verdes se dejaban ver en todo su esplendor, sus pestañas de un tono más oscuro que su cabello castaño, infinitas… sus labios rosa, prominentes lo justo, la respingada nariz en medio de su rostro otorgándole algo parecido a la sofisticación, sus orejas chiquitas y ese cuello delgado… delgado y largo que parecía ver por primera vez.

Ella enrojeció al instante. Seguramente por la forma en la que él la estaba mirando pero es que debía reconocer que en esos momentos, aun cuando su ropas eran casi harapos, Kinomoto lucia realmente encantadora.

Se acercó a ella.

-Que sucede Li

-El cabello suelto no te queda –¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡Le quedaba condenadamente bien!

Se paró frente a ella. Inclinó su rostro cerca de su cuello y paso ambas manos tras su cabeza.

Kinomoto parecía petrificada.

Desató la coleta que él mismo le había pedido que se hiciese y se dio cuenta… como lo había hecho antes de que su cabello era realmente sedoso.

En un intentó brusco y mal pensado pego sus labios a su cuello.

Suave, la piel de Kinomoto era realmente suave.

Entonces comenzó lo que siempre daba inicio cuando su cabeza tenia espacio para otras cosas…

Takeru destruía todo…

Sintió deseos de que ese hermoso cuello de Kinomoto fuera el de Takeru y su contenida pasión se desato con ella.

¿Takeru sería de esa manera?

Como sería el perfume de su cuello, se movería de la misma manera si mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, se aferraría a su espada como Kinomoto si viajaba de su mentón hasta su boca… serían sus labios tan apetitosos como los de Kinomoto.

Pronto se encontró sobre ella en uno de los sillones. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, no habría los ojos cuando hacía algo como eso… porque ella no era Takeru.

Su mano sobre los labios de Kinomoto, para no escucharla, pronto tubo deseos de recorrer su cintura… una cintura pequeña… demasiado pequeña para pertenecerle.

Viajo desde la curva de su cintura hasta sus pechos, ella se retorció y en un acto reflejo e inconsciente sus ojos se abrieron y la descubrió bajo él… mordiendo sus labios para que ninguna palabra se le escapara, porque seguramente sabía que él no quería escucharla, intentó besarla pero se detuvo en su piel sonrosada… sus pestañas enmarcando el contorno de sus ojos, tan sumisa... tan hermosa.

Demonios…

De pronto se sintió molesto y se apartó de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó ella con vergüenza.

-Eres estúpida –Algunas veces como ese día seguramente hubiese sido mejor que Kinomoto desapareciese.

No escucho ninguna reprimenda hasta unos minutos después.

-Lo siento… quizás no debí.

-¿No debiste que Kinomoto? Dejar que te besara.

-No quise decir eso… quizás mi voz.

-No hablaste Kinomoto.

-Entonces… no lo sé lo que paso, pero lo siento.

¿Qué lo sentía? Ella lo sentía. La observó detenidamente.

-Eres repugnante.

-Re… pugnante…

-Dejas que te toque… que te bese pero sabes que no te quiero… ¿No es eso algo… repugnante?

Ella no dijo nada. Y aguardo silencio por varios minutos.

-Iré a… preparar un café, debemos seguir estudiando.

-Creo que mejor me iré… después de todo eres estúpida, no hay nada que pueda enseñarte. –Demonios su boca estaba hablando demasiado aprisa…. Realmente se sentía molesto… Todo lo que había acumulado esos días… desde el cumpleaños de Takeru hasta ese día, todo ¡Absolutamente todo! explotaba en la cara de Kinomoto.

-Tú…. Sólo debes estar cansado… quizás puedas venir otro día, por mí no hay….

Desde donde estaba sólo podía ver su espalda, porque ella caminaba en dirección a la cocina, pero esas palabras lo sacaron de sus casillas completamente.

La atajo de su brazo y la volteo hacia él para enfrentarla, para gritarle que en la cara que era una Idiota pero entonces… descubrió las húmedas mejillas de Kinomoto.

Demonios ¿Que había dicho? Paso su mano libre entre sus cabellos.

Kinomoto agachó la cabeza, seguramente no quería que la mirara.

-No… no te preocupes por mí, es que… a veces soy idiota y…

La abrazó, la abrazó porque no quería que sufriese, porque se sentía culpable… y por sobre todo porque las lágrimas de Kinomoto no le eran tan indiferentes como en un principio. No la quería, no le gustaba, pero… se había convertido en algo que se parecía mucho a una amiga.

-Yo… lo siento… estaba molesto y tú

-No importa –dijo ella aferrándose a su espalda con fuerzas. –Está bien, asumí este tipo de cosas desde un principio y aun así…

-No volverá a pasar.

-Okey

No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazándola, ni cuan fuerte la habían apretado sus brazos, pero parecía ser que todo se desvanecía a su lado y que los ojos de ella no paraban de llorar.

Cuando se dio cuenta de todo. Se alejó con sutileza, se sentó en la silla de la mesa del comedor y la invito a pasar. Después de esto, las risas llenaron los espacios porque él y ella, después de todo, cuando eran normales, se llevaban bastante bien.

Dejó la casa de Kinomoto con una sensación extraña, una sensación desconcertante, molesta. Su cuerpo por alguna razón se sentía un poco más pesado y no era para eso que había aceptado el trato, sino justamente lo contrario. Quizás sería mejor que solo fuesen amigos… quizás… ya no quería hacerle daño.

Más sin embargo lo que ella ofrecía era tan tentador, una lealtad absoluta, una disponibilidad permanente y además… había descubierto que era… realmente hermosa.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Nota de autor:** _Perdón por demorar tanto y por no haber actualizado aun SOLEDAD REPLETA. Pero es que esta historia me consumió. Espero poder actualizar SOLEDAD REPLETA durante este mes._

_Respecto a este capítulo, nada más decirles que espero que lo disfruten y que __**no se olviden de comentar, **__siempre hace bien para acumular energías. Y muchas gracias a todos los que escriben comentarios constantemente, no saben lo feliz que me hacen._

_Nos escribimos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Se despide con cariño Eymi._

_._

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Ella… estaba destrozada, completamente mutilada.

Li la había visto de una manera extraña, casi anhelante, pero le había dicho que su coleta le quedaba mal.

La había besado la había tocado y había dicho que era repugnante porque no le importaban ese tipo de cosas…

¡Qué no le importaban! ¡Que no le importaban! Por todos los cielos que si eran importantes para ella.

Pero no debía decir nada, si hacia algo como eso Li… seguramente no querría estar con ella, había hecho un trato y pese a que su corazón dolía intentaba cumplirlo al pie de la letra.

Se recostó en su cama y espero... esperó que el tiempo pasase, que la vida se esfumara pero que algo

::::::::::::::::

**Tarde el domingo**

Estaba decidido a terminar con todo eso, la incertidumbre, el sufrimiento.

Y lo haría ese mismo día, ahí en esa banca donde estaba sentado ahora. En cuanto Takeru llegase le diría sin ningún tapujo todo lo que sentía por ella.

La había llamado el día anterior para que se juntasen en ese parque a las ocho de la tarde. Le había dado un carácter de urgencia al asunto para que ella no pudiese faltar. Pero ya eran las nueve de la noche y Takeru no se aparecía.

De pronto comenzó a llover… una tras otra las gotas de lluvia lo empaparon completamente. Pero él no se movió de esa banca, porque ella había dicho lo prometo y pese a la personalidad de Takeru él quería confiar en ella, quería creer lo que decía.

Su cuerpo había llegado a un límite incontrolable, se había percatado de eso en casa de Kinomoto, los sentimientos que tenía por Takeru no podían seguir llenando su cuerpo, por que pronto serían tantos que el recipiente terminaría por explotar.

Y romperían todo alrededor. Incluyendo a Kinomoto.

Espero… espero y continuo esperando pero tres horas después ni siquiera había una sombra de Takeru y su celular permanecía apagado.

Decidió levantarse de ahí y volver a empaquetar sus emociones. Tendría que guardarlas para otra ocasión. Takeru seguramente había tenido algo que hacer.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa sintió la voz de alguien conocido. Se dio la vuelta.

-No lo olvides- Era Takeru pasándole un paraguas a Yamasaki desde la puerta de su casa. Se puso la capucha, por alguna razón prefería que justo en esos momentos Takeru no lo conociera. –corre desde acá.

Metió sus manos en sus húmedos bolsillos y sonrió desganado.

No es que ella no hubiese querido ir. Ni siquiera es que ella hubiese tenido que hacer algo urgente. Takeru se había olvidado… porque él, había dejado de ser importante para ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Lunes 8:30 de la mañana**

-¿Saku te sucede algo?

Ella se rio nerviosamente. Esto era lo que temía.

-No Tomo, por supuesto que no me pasa nada. –Sintió la mirada de Yue sobre ella. Él lo sabía, el veía gráficamente como su corazón desangraba dolores.

-No puedes mentirme Sakura y lo…

-Ya va chicas, creo que están hablando de más. Yo veo perfectamente a Sakura además no tendríamos que estar planeando en que comitiva del festival nos meteremos.

-Ah eso es muy fácil! Yo seré la que haga los vestuarios.

-Y tu Saku… que quieres –Le dijo el pasando sus dedos por su cabello, acariciándola silenciosa e imperceptiblemente, apoyándola en secreto, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que se derrumbaba.

-Creo que… ayudare a Tomoyo.

-Por qué es que hacemos esto con tanta anticipación

-Es que este año el premio es muy bueno.

-Cuál será el motivo este año?

-Creo que son monstruos y criaturas mágicas.

-Tendremos mucho trabajo Saku…

-Sí

-De hecho creo debes preparar tu mejor sonrisa porque no dejare que me ayudes con el vestuario aunque supliques.

-¡Por que! –Chillo con rostro angustiado. Si Tomoyo la estaba excluyendo de algo era porque quería que fuese el foco de atención y esas cosas siempre resultaban mal.

-¡Quiero que seas mi modelo!

-No otra vez Tomoyo

-Sé que el año pasado resulto mal, pero juro que no dejare que eso ocurra otra vez, me asegurare de no hacer nada de papel por si las condiciones climáticas cambian.

Refunfuño, al menos se había olvidado de que algo en ella parecía estar mal.

-y cuál es el gran premio –Preguntó para alejar la conversación todo lo que fuese posible de ella.

-Un viaje de estudio a Osaka

-Pero no nos gusta Osaka

-Al menos podremos estar todos juntos.

Al menos… podrían estar juntos. Eso, incluía a Li. Quizás el viaje a Osaka no pintaba tan mal.

El día de hoy Li no había llegado a clases.

Por qué sería que su corazón se sentía tan oprimido con su ausencia ¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Miró a Tomoyo y cambio miradas con Yue. Ellos no se molestarían si cambiaba sus planes después del castigo. Necesitaba verlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Tarde**

Le había mentido a Yue y a Tomoyo. Había dicho que tenía que ir a una cita con el dentista, pero la verdad es que en ese mismo momento, caminaba temerosamente hacia la casa de Li.

Se preguntarán por que caminaba temerosamente si había estado tantas veces a ese lugar.

Bueno, a decir verdad también era algo nuevo para ella pero su estómago y su vientre se retorcían escandalosamente, como si quisiesen alertarla acerca del peligro. Sus viseras parecían haberse vuelto locas y no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Definitivamente estaba en estado de alerta. Su cuerpo la alertaba porque sabía que saldría herida otra vez, pero eso era algo contra lo que ella nada podía hacer. Ya estaba decidido.

Llegó hasta el portón de la casa de Li. Su corazón latía desesperadamente aprisa. Solo habían pasado dos días sin verlo pero era difícil contenerse…. Porque lo único que deseaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar durante el día era en él.

Abrió el portón. Wei no estaba en casa este mes. Había tenido que ir a visitar a su hermana en china. Según lo que le había comentado Li, ella estaba muy enferma.

Entró sin mayores problemas, llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y tocó el timbre, pero nadie le abrió.

Su estómago volvió a retorcerse.

Insistió durante quince minutos antes de que escuchase pasos dentro de la casa, y es que algo le decía que Li estaba ahí dentro y que algo no andaba bien.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y se encontró con Shaoran frente a frente… con las mejillas sonrosadas, algo sudoroso y la postura cansada.

-¿Li… Li estás bien?

-Yo no…

Y antes de que pudiese decir algo más su cuerpo se precipitó hacia ella.

Intentó sujetarlo, pero Li era mucho más alto que ella y sostenerlo se le hacía difícil, sin embargo, ella no dejaría que se estrellará en el suelo.

Su cuerpo ardía furiosamente. Intentó moverlo.

-Vamos Li, copera un poco, te llevaré hasta tu recamará.

El pareció reaccionar a sus palabras y forzó sus pies para que a ella no se le hiciese tan pesado moverlo.

Llegó hasta la habitación de él y encontró su cubrecama tirados. Desde cuando tendría fiebre. Lo dejo sobre la cama y el cuerpo de él comenzó a temblar. Su corazón se oprimió en su pecho.

-Tranquilo, no te muevas, estarás bien. Traeré una Toalla.

Lo cubrió apenas con una manta, no quería que su fiebre subiese más. Botó su mochila y corrió al baño por un poco de agua y una toalla.

Intentó hacerlo beber, pero era difícil. Sin embargo con algo de esfuerzo pudo lograrlo.

Li transpiraba copiosamente, su polera estaba impregnada de su sudor, debía encontrar algo con que cambiarlo, él no decía nada. Parecía no tener energías para hablar.

Como demonios se había enfermado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Sakura…

Lo escuchó decir y sus mejillas ardieron. No muchas veces usaba su nombre… la verdad no recordaba cuando lo hubiese hecho. Para él ella siempre era Kinomoto.

-Si… que sucede Li

-No tienes que preocuparte.

Como demonios no quería que se preocupase si estaba a punto de desmayarse por la fiebre.

-No seas tonto Li, deja que te quite esto.

Tomó el pijama de Li desde la base para quitárselo. Sus manos temblaban, por primera vez tenía el control pero sus manos seguían temerosas de hacerlo, sin embargo Li necesitaba que le quitarse eso, antes de que enfermara aún más.

Se lo quito con los ojos cerrados. Pero después de hacerlo no pudo mantenerlos así por mucho más tiempo.

Li estaba frente a ella con el torso desnudo. Su cuerpo prontamente callo hacia ella y pudo sentir todo su peso sobre su cuerpo, su piel desnuda sobre sus brazos, sobre su rostro, ardiendo cerca de ella.

Intentó tomar compostura pero el aroma de Shaoran la embobaba.

-Me alegro de que estés acá…

Comenzó a decir él, intentado incorporarse para mirar su rostro. Y acariciar su cabello, de una forma que nunca antes había hecho.

-Li tú…

-Por qué… por qué me llamas li

-Shaoran…. –Pudo decir al fin.

Su corazón se agito, el peso de Shaoran no se sentía más, porque él estaba sosteniéndose sobre ella y acariciaba su rostro como si fuese la más bella escultura.

Sabía que debía salir de ese trance y colocarle una polera que estuviese seca, sin embargo la forma en que los ojos castaños la miraban, en que su boca sonreía… en que sus dedos se deslizaban sobre el ángulo de su mentón no le permitía moverse.

-Por qué no viniste ayer… te espere mucho tiempo yo…

-Shaoran yo no…

-Tranquila, no digas nada, eso ya no importa… lo que quería decirte… es que tú realmente… me gustas

Si no hubiese estado tan absorta en las palabras de Li como lo estaba, se hubiese dado cuenta de la incoherencia de sus palabras y de que estaba perdiendo fuerzas al sostener su cuerpo. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque justo en ese momento Li estaba diciéndole todo lo que ella deseaba.

-Tú… tú también me gustas Li, me gustas mucho. Realmente… yo no

Entonces los ardientes labios de Shaoran, por la fiebre, apresaron a los suyos… pero no como antes, nunca como antes. La besaron como si fuese primera vez… sintió en ese beso un sabor distinto, un amor distinto, un movimiento distinto, su cuerpo rápidamente reacciono y correspondió su amorosa petición, con amor, con ternura, una ternura que nunca antes había existido. El gozo definitivamente no cabía más en ella.

-… Takeru… hace tanto tiempo yo..

Ta… ke… ru

El cosquilleo de su estómago rápidamente se convirtió en malestar.

Así que era eso.

-Tanto tiempo llevo…

El la besaba y le hablaba de esa manera porque pensaba que era Takeru, porque en su enfermedad y delirio por la fiebre la veía a ella, la besaba a ella.

-Por qué lloras Takeru yo…

Demonios… había comenzado a llorar sin darse cuenta.

-Será mejor que te vistas Li, si no lo haces te enfermarás aún más.

Él le obedeció y se puso una polera que ella había seleccionado previamente, apenas y podía moverse.

Lo tendió bajo las sabanas y arreglo su cobertor.

Li rápidamente se quedó dormido. Se veía hermoso… realmente hermoso.

Cambió los paños de agua fría de cuando en cuando. Preparó sopa y fue a comprar unos medicamente para cuando despertara. Después de unas tres horas la fiebre comenzó a bajar.

Seguramente debía irse a casa, seguramente era imprudencia estar ahí sin haber sido invitada pero… necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien… pese a todo… pese a que él quisiese que ella fuese Takeru ella… no quería alejarse, no quería moverse, quería… descansar junto a él, esperar que se recuperaba y procurar que no haría algo imprudente para enfermar otra vez.

Poco a poco mientras esperaba que Li despertase su cabeza se fue recargando más y más en su cama y pronto la mitad de su cuerpo reposo en ella el resto descanso en el suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Despertó. Le dolía el cuerpo, estaba cansado.

Se volteó hacia la pared sin abrir los ojos. Había sido un estúpido, no se había cambiado la ropa después de esperar a Takeru, estaba tan ofuscado que solo se había tirado sobre la cama a esperar que el sueño lo invadiese completamente, luego de eso comenzó a sentirse mal y vino la fiebre, se cambió de ropas pero ya era muy tarde… no había podido ni siquiera ir al colegio.

-Demonios –Murmuró al voltearse otra vez.

Y ahí la encontró. Su cabeza reposaba sobre su cama a unos centímetros de él.

En qué momento habría llegado.

Se incorporó en la cama.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado en esa incómoda posición? ¿Estaría esperando a que él despertase?

Sonrió con la comisura de sus labios. ¿Por qué sería… que Kinomoto le quería tanto?

Su mano deliberadamente se acercó al cabello de Kinomoto, sin embargó la detuvo inmediatamente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Miró el velador, había analgésicos y antigripales… ¿lo habría ido a comprar ella?

El aire olía a ramen de carne..

Volvió a sonreír.

Kinomoto realmente se había esforzado. Dejo que su impulso por acariciarla fluyera libremente.

-L-Li –dijo ella mientras frotaba perezosamente sus ojos. –has despertado.

-Sí

-Cómo te sientes –Dijo ella levantándose del suelo.

-Me siento mejor, no ha sido nada.

-No podría decir lo mismo, casi hierves en fiebre, he tenido que cambiar el paño de tu cabeza cada cinco minutos porque se secaba inmediatamente, estuve a punto de llamar a un taxi para llevarte a un hospital y…

-Gracias Kinomoto.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrosaron inmediatamente, pero pronto volvieron a su estado natural, con un dejo de… ¿angustia?

-No te preocupes Li, ahora sólo descansa iré a buscar un poco de sopa, necesitas comer algo.

La verdad es que tenía hambre, en parte su fiebre se debía a la mala alimentación que había tenido desde que Wei estaba visitando a su hermana en China.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado acá?

-No lo sé… me quede dormida después de tres horas… no sé muy bien cuanto tiempo habrá pasado. Pero no tenía mucho que hacer –Le dijo mientras volteaba a verlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella era tan… extraña…. Tan sacrificada…

Por qué se sentía molesto con este tipo de cosas, debería sentirse feliz ¿eso era lo normal o no? a menos debería sentirse agradecido, pero la dedicación de ella, esa sonrisa con sus perfectos dientes en un rostro bondadoso le tocaba una parte de su corazón que no quería remover, quizás ahí atrincaba la resistencia, ahí se gatillaban los impulsos agresivos que le hacía sentir Kinomoto con sus arranques altruistas y dadivosos.

Se calmó, no quería escuchar esa parte de su corazón, quería escuchar a la otra, esa que se entibiaba con la risa de Kinomoto, sin embargo era complicado porque era justamente esa tibieza la que hacía que su fortaleza de hielo tambalease y cayera toda sobre él, despertando esos arranques de ira.

-Me iré a duchar, siento que he estado aquí durante días.

-Ok

-Si quieres podemos comer juntos luego.

La miró y sintió un arranque efusivo de ternura. Ella se había sonrojado sólo con que él le dije eso, ella se había sonrosado porque seguramente ella no se lo esperaba y lo deseaba con alevosía, porque le quería y estaba ahí por él… como no había estado Takeru, como ya nunca estaba Takeru, porque ella tenía alguien mucho más importante, porque era caprichosa como siempre y como siempre él estaba un poco más debajo de sus prioridades.

El agua tibia de la ducha se sentía bien en su cuerpo… de hecho, se sentía extremadamente bien, estaba cansado, su cabeza aún dolía.

Kinomoto había hecho comida, desde que se había ido Wei no había comido nada hecho en casa, le había comprado medicinas… empuño sus manos, pese a que se sentía bien… ese sentimiento volvía a frustrarlo.

Indefensión… eso sentía cuando Kinomoto estaba cerca, porque de alguna manera se había acostumbrado a estar solo a ser el mártir, el que sacrificaba todo por otros, por sus hermanas, por Takeru… incluso por su misma madre.

Pero llegaba ella y con toda su entrega lo hacía sentir desprotegido, sin barreras… indefenso. Y los sentimientos de alejarla eran potentes, eran reales… tan reales que en esos momentos lo angustiaban completamente.

Lo que no podía entender era esa angustia que se apoderaba de él cuándo pensaba en alejarla. Y cuando su emocionalidad negativa lo hacía presa de todo el escrutinio y rigor de su conciencia.

Salió de la ducha y la busco con la mirada, no la encontró en su habitación… se sintió confrontado, la estaba buscando… por que la estaba buscando no quería hacerlo, quería dejar de intentarlo pero…

La encontró en la cocina. Y su cuerpo se alivió, sintió que se había ido, sintió que lo había dejado solo por todas las cosas que siempre hacia y descubrió que ese pensamiento lo ponía triste, lo hacía sentir extraño.

-Está listo –Dijo ella con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas.

El no dijo nada, se sentía molesto por sus propias reacciones.

-comió en silencio, mientras ella lo miraba.

-Iré a buscarte algo, estás muy desabrigado y acabas de salir de una fiebre alta.

-Estoy bien

Termino su comida, ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba con cara de idiota, la confrontación en su pecho y angustia crecía a cada segundo.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como ella se revolvía en su puesto incomoda.

-creo estás mejor, ya debería volver a casa.

Giró su cabeza hacia ella inmediatamente. Y estiró su mano hasta donde estaba la suya sin quererlo, sólo hasta que la vio ahí, sobre la fina muñeca de ella, fue capaz de reconocer su impulso, su reacción.

Él había hecho eso porque no quería que se fuera.

-Yo no… -Que estaba haciendo justo ahora. Necesitaba compañía se sentía realmente solo pero el siquiera aceptar eso lo volvía loco. –quiero que te vallas.

Las blanquecinas mejillas de ella se llenaron de color.

-Wei no está y no se preparar comida entonces…

Ella le sonrió graciosamente. Perfectamente. Su cuerpo se tranquilizó. Ella no se iría. Sin embargo aún quedaba esa molestia, ese malestar de sentirse atrapado cada vez un poco más, de sentirse cada vez un poco más perdido.

-Podríamos estudiar… un poco. Traje las materias que te perdiste el día de hoy

-¿Y esta matemática entre ellas?

-No lo creo

-Pues es lo que deberíamos practicar, eres muy mala

:::::::::::::::::

**Cuatro horas más tarde.**

-Será mejor que te quedes, es demasiado tarde

-No te preocupes… puedo regresar. –dijo mientras cerraba su cuaderno. Shaoran parecía estar mucho mejor y ella de verdad necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Kinomoto, no ves que no puedo acompañarte.

Respiro profundamente. Él tenía razón, ella estaba siendo demasiado descuidada y egoísta, si salía sola sería muy peligroso y Li se sentiría culpable

Esa noche durmió en casa de Li, junto a él. Pero Shaoran no la toco y no fue algo grandioso, no fue algo que ella pudiese haber deseado.

Li susurraba en sueños el nombre de Takeru… mientras ella a un escaso metro de él pretendía estar dormida, porque era lo que deseaba, que el sueño la arrastrase de ese lugar en el que Li sólo podía verla como un accesorio fácil de usar, necesario para cubrir lo mal que podía verse pero fácilmente reemplazable.

Al día siguiente, decidió irse sin decirle nada. Tocó su frente antes de agarrar su bolso y partir al colegio, estaba mucho mejor.

Lo hubiese despertado de no pensar que estaba algo cansado para ir a clases aún.

Lo beso en la mejilla atrevidamente, descaradamente, porque quería despedirse ese día, porque necesitaba impregnarse un poco de él, aunque fuese doloroso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se despertó pero no abrió los ojos, Kinomoto había dormido ahí ese día. Lo recordaba perfectamente.

Se volteó para encontrarla. Respiró hondo su habitación olía completamente a ella, un olor dulzón.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no la encontró cerca de él, su corazón volvió a apretarse, ella se había ido.

Abrió los ojos. Miró el reloj del velador, eran la una de la tarde. Seguramente había ido a clases.

Se incorporó. Que importaba donde estaba ella, no era como si necesitase saberlo.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Seguramente era lo que le había despertado.

Sintió a su corazón nuevamente. Quizás era Kinomoto.

Se levantó de la cama.

Esperaba que fuese ella, estúpidamente esperaba verla en el umbral de la puerta… quizás quería conversar o llevarle las materias de ese día.

Pero no fue eso lo que encontró tras la puerta.

-Take… Takeru.

Pero antes de saludar Takeru irrumpió en su casa bruscamente.

-Dime que no es cierto Shaoran –Dijo con esos ojos de borrego a los que él nunca podía ser indiferente.

-No es cierto que Takeru –Le preguntó cunado hubo salido de su trance.

Ella dejo la mochila en la mesa del comedor.

-¡Que estás con Kinomoto! ¡Hoy la vi salir de tu casa Shaoran! Ella no es nada buena para ti, y además la has visto dos veces siquiera? Es horrible! Que dirían nuestros amigos si se enterara y…

-Detente Takeru

-¡Pero Shaoran! No me digas –Dijo ella como sorprendiéndose, su corazón dio un vuelco, o a ella le importaba o realmente solo quería enterarse de todo y reprocharlo por la apariencia de Kinomoto.

-Ella es mi amiga Takeru.

-Tú… no tienes amigas Shaoran.

-Antes no tenía, ahora tengo ¿Tranquila?

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja pero algo en su interior le hizo pensar que no había quedado satisfecha.

-Por qué no fuiste a clases hoy Shaoran.

-Me quede dormido –ni de joda le decía que había estado enfermo por esperarla durante horas bajo la lluvia.

-Por qué no fuiste el sábado –le pregunto sin más

-Que había el sábado.

-Dije que debía decirte algo, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Yo no… ahh sí, lo recordé ese día Shao, lo juro. Pero estaba tan a gusto en casa y llovía tanto que pensé que sería una mala idea salir, espero que no hayas esperado por mí.

-No –dijo con la cabeza agacha -Por supuesto que tampoco fui

Takeru lucia hermosa ese día, con esa candidez que solo ella podía proyectar y que sabía, porque la conocía hace muchos años, era mentira una mentira.

Pero él amaba todo de ella, hasta lo mala que podía llegar a ser, y lo sabía porque Takeru siempre jugaba en su propio beneficio. Sin embargo, había algo en toda esa oscuridad que lo encandilaba completamente y lo había hecho de la misma manera desde siempre.

-¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-La verdad es que debo ir a casa de Yamasaki, su madre está de cumpleaños y no creo que deba faltar.

Yamasaki… otra vez Yamasaki…. Estaba harto de escuchar que ella lo nombrara, harto e parecer tranquilo delante de ella, harto de todo eso.

-Será mejor que te vayas Takeru… creo que necesito descansar.

-Qué te pasa Shaoran tú nunca…

-Pues ahora sí, de veras, quiero estar solo…

-Debe ser por Kinomoto, ella te debe haber cambiado, no deberías tener amigas como esa.

-Cállate de una vez, de verdad… por favor, déjame solo.

Takeru lo miró con ojos enardecidos. Él nunca, en toda la historia que habían tenido juntos la había mirado de esa manera.

Pero sus palabras, su indiferencia y todo lo que eso acarreaba… era demasiado doloroso para soportarlo un minuto más siquiera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Una semana después**

-Kinomoto Sakura? –escuchó que preguntaban

Levantó la cabeza. Era una chica de último curso. Recordaba haberla visto en la ceremonia de apertura.

-Sí, soy yo

-Te necesitan en el patio de atrás, la profesora de artes te está buscando. Creo que quiere que la ayudes con unos lienzos.

Eso era un poco… como podría describirlo ¿Extraño?

Podría jurar que la profesora de artes apenas y conocía su nombre.

-Ve Saku, nosotros te esperaremos en el patio para almorzar, traje comida para ti hoy.

-Está bien –Dijo mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo y a Yue en despedida y acompañaba a la chicha de último curso.

No hablo mientras la seguía, no sabía que decirle de todas formas. Usualmente no decía demasiadas palabras ante una extraña.

Vio como la chica contestaba su celular y luego escucho que decía algo como, está bien se lo diré.

-Me ha llamado la profesora Yamada, dice que te estará esperando en la azotea, había olvidado que había dejado los Lienzos del festival ahí, y como al parecer lloverá y necesita que la ayudes a llevarlos hasta el taller.

Todo lo que le dijo era un tanto coherente, sólo un tanto.

De todas formas, ella debió haber sospechado que esa chica mentía.

Debió haberlo sospechado desde un principio.

Porque demonios la profesora la iba a llamar a ella para algo como eso.

La verdad es que ya no lo había hecho y ahora se encontraba ahí, en la azotea, con cinco estudiantes desquiciadas que amenazaban con golpearla.

Se arrinconó entre la reja y ellas.

-Esperen… que está pasando… podrían, podrían explicármelo.

-Eres tan estúpida –Decía una chica de cabello amarillo y piel oscura. Mientras se acercaba a jalarle el cabello.

-Por qué… por qué están haciendo esto.

-Sabemos lo que estás haciendo… Kinomoto. –Ahora era una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos hipnotizantes la que hablaba. Era bastante hermosa, intento focalizar su atención, pero la chica de piel oscura estaba a punto de tumbarla al suelo.

-Yo no… yo no he hecho nada.

-No mientas –Grito una chica… una chica que ella había visto antes, la recordaba perfectamente. Ella… era la chica que había estado con Li en el salón de menesteres del teatro.

Ahora entendía todo.

-Es por Li…

Y justo cuando dijo su nombre un golpe certero le dio en el estómago.

-Claro que es por Li. ¿Por qué otra cosa íbamos a querer hablar con alguien como tú?

-¿Por qué crees que no ha podido pasar tiempo con nosotras? Él nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin llamarnos, éramos

-Un juguete para él –Soltó dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo cuando sintió una bofetada. Ella también era un juguete, no mucho mejor que ellas.

-No seas estúpida Kinomoto, a él le gustaba estar con nosotras, él… nos pertenecía.

Levantó la cabeza molesta.

-¡Shaoran no es un objeto! –Eso se había escapado de su boca con demasiada valentía.

Más pronto que tarde sintió un pie sobre su espalda que comenzó a hacerle presión para dejarla casi tendida en el suelo.

-Era divertido, pero no sabemos que le has hecho, queremos que nos lo devuelvas.

-No sean estúpidas… -Dijo con su rostro pegado en el cemento. –Shaoran no es una propiedad que pueda ser devuelta…

La chica de piel morena volvió a levantarla desde los cabellos mientras otra le daba golpes nuevamente, pero ahora en su costado y en su estómago.

-Deja de acosarlo Kinomoto, eres demasiado fea para salir con él.

No dijo nada. Ella tenía razón.

-¡Lo ves! Has adivinado… no le llegas ni a los talones, mucho menos a alguna de nosotras.

-¡Que saben ustedes de él! –Gritó a todo pulmón mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lo sabía ella no estaba a su altura, pero lo amaba desesperadamente.

-No necesitamos saber demasiado, Shaoran nos pertenece, lo queremos de vuelta y para eso tú debes dejarlo, absorbes su atención y se está volviendo en una verdadera molestia.

Sintió una nueva patada en su muslo.

-No lo hare –Murmuró para sí misma.

-Qué dices –Chillo la chica de piel morena jalándole el cabello para que levantarle el rostro.

-Que no lo hare, no puedo hacerlo, yo… no quiero dejarle –Dijo antes de sentir nuevamente una cachetada impactar contra su rostro.

-Esa fue una muy mala respuesta.

-Shaoran… está sufriendo yo no puedo…

-El no sufre Kinomoto, es la excusa que te has inventado para rondarle

Seria eso verdad. Intentó recordar, no… las cosas no eran de esa manera. El sufría, sufría todos los días por Takeru.

Sintió su estómago revolverse de dolor. Las lágrimas no paraban de correr.

-Por qué no aceptas de una vez la posición que te corresponde.

-Shaoran no es alguien que se enamoraría de ti, pierdes el tiempo Kinomoto.

Lo sabía, sabía que Li nunca se enamoraría de ella, pero dejarlo solo con ese dolor en el pecho era algo que ella, jamás podría hacer. El necesitaba contención y ella se la daría en cuanto le fuese posible, aunque atentara contra su propia dignidad, aunque hiriera su propio corazón.

-Déjalo de una vez… vamos! Acepta… o te golpearemos hasta el comienzo de las clases.

No aceptaría, no podía aceptar.

Sólo quedaba media hora, que tan malo podía ser resistir por media hora.

….

Pero veinte minutos pasaron y el dolor en su cuerpo era realmente abrumador.

-Vamos Kinomoto no seas terca

-No dirá nada, será mejor que la dejemos

No decía nada porque hablar era difícil en ese momento, su boca se había llenado de sangre.

Nuevamente su cabello era jalado, ahora por la chica que recordaba haber visto con Shaoran.

-Vamos estúpida, dinos que no te acercaras a él, es lo único que necesitas decir para que desistamos.

-yo no… lo dejare solo. –Lo acompañaría hasta el final, aun cuando supiese que nunca podría amarla.

-Él no está solo Kinomoto ¡vamos! –la chica le sacudió la cabeza desde sus cabellos.

-No… me apartare de él –La chica la soltó y su cabeza cayó al suelo al no oponer resistencia.

-Vámonos, no cambiara de idea es muy testaruda

-Nos iremos, pero recuerda, si te vemos cerca de él de nuevo, recibirás lo mismo que hoy… día tras día, hasta que entiendas.

No dijo nada. No le importaba.

10 minutos después escuchó la campana del colegio.

Necesitaba levantarse pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo dolía, su cabeza dolía y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Desde el suelo miró hacia la puerta. Tenía que levantarse, si no lo hacía Tomoyo y Yue comenzarían a sospechar.

Y entonces, justo en la pequeña ventana de la puerta diviso un rostro entre sus lágrimas… era…. No podía ser.

¿Qué hacia Takeru Chan ahí?

-Take… Takeru –susurró pero ella rápidamente se alejó de su visibilidad.

Por qué… por qué Takeru estaría ahí, por qué no la había ayudado.

Diez minutos más tarde sintió pasos en la escalera que llevaba a la azotea.

Abrió los ojos e intento incorporarse. Primero se sentó con dificultad mientras se arrastraba hasta las rejas para poder levantarse. Necesitaba aparentar estar bien. Hiso el primer impulso para levantar y quedar en pie, pero las costillas presionaban su torso dolorosamente.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, su labio le dolía… intentó limpiarse con su mano derecha pero lo único que pudo ver luego de eso fue sangre.

Se limpió torpemente en sus ropas. A estas alturas creía que era imposible pasar desapercibida.

Pero al menos, debía estar en pie. Si su cuerpo se veía tan maltratado, debí sostenerse en pie.

Hizo el segundo intento y logro sostener sus puertas justo en el momento en que la puerta de la azotea abrirse paso.

Irguió la cabeza y camino dos pasos antes de darse cuenta de quién era la persona que estaba delante de ella.

-Yue… eres tú –le dijo sonriente, con Yue no importaba las condiciones en la que estaba, con él era imposible aparentar cualquier cosa.

En el tercer paso se dejó caer. Ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas.

-Sakura… Sakura! –lo escuchó decir. La había atrapado antes de que se callera.

-Por favor Yue… sácame de aquí.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota de autor:**__ Perdón, perdón por demorar tanto, pero los exámenes y las actividades se acumularon una tras otra tras otra x.x Antes de que se acriminen les dejo con el capítulo seis._

_.  
_

CAPITULO SEIS

.

La vio desde la puerta y su cuerpo se petrifico por un instante.

Ella daba pasos inseguros con esfuerzo, a duras penas parecía mantener la estabilidad de sus piernas, peor aún parecía ser mantener su cuerpo erguido. Su pequeña nariz y sus labios escurrían sangre, manchando de paso su rostro… su cuello y sus ropas.

Ropas…

La ropa de Sakura siempre había sido un poco más grande de lo normal pero ahora… se movían por todos lados, sucias, desajustadas y rotas. Su cabello siempre enmarañado ahora parecía haberse revuelto en su lugar, con violencia, con brutalidad... que había…

Sintió su corazón oprimirse

Que le había ocurrido a Sakura.

-Yue… eres tú –escuchó que le decía con voz aliviada y sus labios y dientes repletos de sangre mostrando una sonrisa.

Anonadado y ofuscado vio como daba el tercer paso hacia él pero que sus pies, maltratados y heridos ya no parecían soportar más.

En ese tercer paso ella se dejó caer y su cuerpo reaccionó completamente ante su indefensión. Rápidamente se movió y la agarró entre sus brazos

-¡Sakura… Sakura! –Gritó mientras su corazón se oprimía. Sintió deseos de llorar porque Sakura estaba en esas condiciones. La acunó en su pecho, Sakura era demasiado liviana.

-Por favor Yue… sácame de aquí.

Haría tal como ella estaba pidiendo, luego, le preguntaría por todo eso.

Se levantó del suelo y bajo las escaleras rápidamente. Sakura era como una pluma así que no representaba un problema para él.

-Te llevaré a casa, mamá sabrá que hacer

Ella no dijo nada, se había quedado dormida.

¡Quién demonios le había hecho eso!

Paró un taxi mientras caminaba y le pidió que lo llevase hasta su casa.

Miró el cuerpo de Sakura junto a él y entendió que las cosas no podían subir un nivel más, había callado lo suficiente, había sido el cómplice en ese dolor demasiado tiempo y no podía soportarlo más, no podía dejar que sucediese ni un segundo más sin que él intentase al menos, terminar con todo ese sufrimiento.

Marcó el teléfono de Tomoyo.

-Yue estoy en clases ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Donde están tú y Sakura. El Profesor Enue pronto se dará cuenta de que no están.

-Después de clases Tomoyo recoge mis cosas y las de Sakura te esperaré en mi casa. Algo realmente malo está pasando.

Dijo y colgó rápidamente.

Volvió a mirarla.

Se sentía culpable. Sakura estaba inconsciente porque seguramente alguien se le había caído a golpes y él no había podido ayudarla.

Demonios. Se sentía responsable, asquerosamente responsable.

La acomodó en su regazo.

No dejaría que nada así volviera a sucederle. No otra vez. Ella había sufrido demasiado como para seguir sufriendo. Pensó que siendo condescendiente las cosas se solucionarían por su propio peso, mientras él esperaba su regreso de la batalla, airosa y campante.

¡Demonios! Como había sido tan estúpido.

Pero era así como pasan las cosas en la vida real.

Su enorme falda se había hecho trisas, su suéter y su blusa no podían estar más descosidos de lo que estaban porque si lo hacían seguramente no iban a poder cubrirla en absoluto.

Tomoyo tendría que echarle una mano a ese uniforme.

-Yue…

-Estoy aquí Sakura, tranquila.

-Yue, no dejes que nadie me vea.

La miró con preocupación.

-No Sakura, estás a salvo, ya nadie puede verte.

-Gracias Yue, de verdad.

Acarició su cabello e intentó desenmarañarlo un poco. Pero esas mujeres habían desatado un caos en la cabeza de Sakura. El contorno de sus ojos comenzaba a mostrar el color del maltrato, al igual que sus piernas y sus brazos… ella. Había sido golpeada por todas partes.

Por fin había llegado a casa.

Volvió a cargarla en brazos y como pudo tocó la puerta con sus pies, dándole golpes.

Esperaba que al menos su padre estuviese ahí.

-¡Yue! Que… que hace Sakura así.

-Ayúdame –Fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de entrar con Sakura en brazos.

Su padre, preocupado despejo todo para que el pudiese llevarla hasta su habitación.

-Quita el cobertor, quiero recostarla.

Su padre obedeció

-Que ha pasado Yue, por que Sakura está en ese estado

-No… no lo sé –Dijo mientras la depositaba en su cama –La encontré así en la azotea, creo que fue golpeada por unas chicas.

-¡Golpeada! –Se alarmo su padre. La violencia no era algo que se le diera muy bien.

-Por qué no la llevaste a un servicio de urgencia.

-¡Ustedes son médicos! Deberían poder ayudarla.

Yukito lo miró de pies a cabeza. Sabía que quería decir esa mirada inquisidora. En casa, no existían los implementos necesarios para poder revisarla.

-Haré lo que pueda, llama a tu madre está en la lavandería.

Hace meses que su padre no tenía trabajo, pero él sabía que eran muy buenos médicos, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras jamás hubiese pensado en llevarla ahí.

-¡Mamá! Papá dice que vayas a mi habitación, Sakura está golpeada y…

-Sakura! ¿Nuestra Sakura!

-Si mamá, la he traído por…

-Has hecho bien –Dijo y corrió hasta su habitación.

Su madre adoraba a Sakura, no sabía bien si era por la estima que le había tenido a sus padres o porque algo en Sakura despertaba su instinto maternal, pero ella siempre había estado al pendiente de ella.

Se hecho en el sillón antes de escuchar el celular.

-¿¡Yue! ¿Qué ha pasado? A qué viene todo ese misterio.

Era Tomoyo, seguramente la había alarmado.

-Es Sakura Tomoyo, la encontré en la azotea, la chica de último curso debe haberle tendido una trampa. En cuanto terminen las clases, ven a mi casa, papá y mamá la están atendiendo.

-Sabía que algo en esta historia no encajaba. Iré ahora mismo para allá.

-No Tomoyo, no te preocupes, termina la jornada. Yo cuidaré a Sakura y…

-¡qué jornada ni que nada Yue! Mi mejor amiga está quien sabe cómo y tú quieres que preste atención a una clase que en mi vida tendrá algún significado!

-Está bien… está bien, sólo intenta que nadie se dé cuenta de que te estas escapando

-No soy estúpida Yue

-Lo sé

Y se colgaron. Cuando se trataba de Sakura, Tomoyo realmente podía volverse un poco loca, toda su personalidad calculadora emergía en forma íntegra, sin ninguna restricción de su conciencia.

Sus padres bajaron quince minutos después.

-¿Cómo está?

-Tiene muchas contusiones y heridas… -Había dicho su madre

-Pero además de eso… no es nada más grabe –Preguntó esperanzado.

-Creemos que su clavícula sufrió una leve fractura, pero no sabemos cómo responder a eso, como te dije nos faltan implementos aquí hijo.

-Lo sé papa, lo sé. Pero no sabía que hacer

-Pues hiciste lo que creíste mejor, me siento orgullosa de ti –Le dijo su madre dándole un tumbo en la cabeza. –ahora creo que llevaremos a Sakura al hospital.

-Voy con ustedes.

No la dejaría sola, no volvería a confiar en su criterio.

:::::

Media hora más tarde regresaban con Sakura. Llena de parches y sedada para dormir toda la tarde.

A la entrada de su casa, Tomoyo estaba sentada con dos bolsos de más a los costados.

-¡Oh! Sakura –Se afligió inmediatamente al encontrarla inconsciente. –Yue… la han llevado al hospital, le ha pasado algo. Te llame apenas llegue pero nadie contestaba yo… -Dijo mientras se levantaba y acercaba a Sakura-

Tomoyo estaba realmente angustiada.

-Ella está bien Tomoyo, tan solo esta sedada y con la clavícula un tanto delicada, pero mejorará en unos días.

-¡Quien rayos pudo hacer eso Yue! Quien querría hacerle daño a Sakura… ella es tan…

-No lo sé, pero es algo que tendremos que averiguar.

-Será mejor que avisen a sus supervisores -Soltó la madre de Yue desde tras y al parecer sólo ahí Tomoyo se percató de ellos.

-Disculpen señor y señora Tsukishiro, yo no… los había visto

-No te preocupes querida, sabemos que es una situación preocupante.

**.  
**

**30 minutos después**

.

-Y esa –dijo sorbiendo un poco más de su café –Es toda la historia

-Al menos desde donde la alcanzaste a ver. ¿No había nada más en la azotea?

-No lo sé Tomoyo, me vine tan pronto la vi en ese estado yo no… podía pensar en nada mas

-Lo entiendo. –le respondió ella dando vueltas en su tasa con su dedo índice. -Hay algo que ella no nos está diciendo verdad.

A veces pensaba, que Tomoyo era bruja.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Ya no mentiría más, era un peligro para Sakura mantener su sufrimiento en secreto.

-¿Y tú sabes lo que es?

Negó

-No me lo ha querido decir, pero la he encontrado llorando en su casa algunas veces.

-Cuando despierte debemos hablar con ella.

- ¿Tomoyo, tú conoces a la chica que la fue a buscar?

-No, la verdad es que no la conozco pero recuerdo su rostro perfectamente.

-Mañana debemos hablar con ella.

-No te preocupes Yue, eso puedo hacerlo yo.

Sintió un escalofrió. A esto se refería cuando decía que todo el lado de Tomoyo calculador y Frio salía a la luz cuando algo malo le pasaba a Sakura.

::::

-Hijo –escuchó que decía su padre y ambos Tomoyo y él levantaron la cabeza. -Creo que deben ir a hablar con Sakura, ella acaba de despertar pero quiere irse a su casa y la verdad, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. Por ahora al menos.

Demonios. Sakura a veces lograba ser tan testaruda. Y lo peor de todo, lo mataría cuando lo viese entrar a la habitación con Tomoyo.

Entró en la habitación. Sakura estaba sentada al borde de la cama poniéndose las zapatillas.

Levantó su rostro maltratado por los golpes y lo primero que vio fue a Tomoyo junto a él.

-Tomo… yo

Dijo mirando a su amiga que lo acompañaba.

Volvió sus ojos hacia él con rabia. Lo sabía, estaba molesta

Pronto Tomoyo se alejó de él y fue hasta donde estaba Sakura y le acarició el cabello.

-Ya va Saku, no te molestes, yo no estoy molesta sólo… estamos preocupados.

Entonces… casi como si no lo hubiese previsto Sakura volvió a mirar a Tomoyo y se agarró a su costado para llorar, llorar con fuerza.

-Está bien Sakura… está bien

-Lo siento Tomoyo… lo siento mucho…

Al parecer, la idea de salir de ahí había sido renegada a un segundo lugar.

-Vamos… somos tus amigos Saku, no hay nada que no nos puedas contar ¿Sabes que paso en la azotea? ¿Sabes por qué te golpearon?

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y después de eso como si las palabras arrancaran de su cuerpo desbordado escuchó durante media hora como ella había pasado de una tranquilidad absoluta, a ese enorme caos en el que se habían convertido sus días.

Y todo tenía que ver con Li Shaoran.

Apretó sus puños, vio como Tomoyo abrazaba a Sakura y salió de ahí. Quizás debía quedarse, quizás debía resistir junta ella pero… era difícil verla así. Era difícil saber… que Li tenía acceso liberado a lo que él había protegido por tanto tiempo. Llegó hasta la cocina y golpeó el refrigerador. Nunca debió haberse ido, nunca debió haber dejado a Sakura ahí... sola… sin nadie.

-Maldición… -masculló.

Quería golpearlo… quería molerlo a patadas… pero Sakura estaba herida y lo necesitaba, la venganza vendría después, hoy necesitaba estar con ella… abrazarla, olerla y controlar todo su espacio para que nada… ni siquiera un pensamiento pudiera perturbarla otra vez.

Exhalo. Resistir era difícil, él muy maldito se estaba aprovechando de los sentimientos de ella, de la entrega de ella.

Sakura se había enamorado y el amor de Sakura sólo sabía ser incondicional, no conocía otras maneras, maldita sea... no quería que ella lo besará a él… lo tocará a él, lo quisiese a él.

-Yue, que haces aquí.

-Yo no… lo sé.

-Ve –Dijo su padre con una gran sonrisa –El lugar donde debes estar no es este.

Era verdad, el lugar era Sakura, con Sakura, para Sakura como siempre… todo tenía que ver con ella, porque él la quería y la había querido siempre, desde que tenía cuatro años y se había quedado dormida entre su cama y la televisión, todo el tiempo… cuando jugaban en la tierra, con la bicicleta, en los árboles, en casa de Tomoyo, todo esos momentos, todos los recuerdos que tenia de su infancia tenían que ver con Sakura y sus enormes ojos verdes.

Él sabía lo hermosa que podía ser Sakura, y se había prometido desde pequeño que la protegería aunque su cuerpo se hiciese añicos. Si ella hubiese sido feliz en ese momento y hubiese contado la noticia de otra forma, el seguramente no intentaría bajo ninguna circunstancia arrancarla de ese espacio en que sus ojos sonreían, pero los ojos de Sakura lloraban, su alma y su cuerpo sufrían por ese mal amor, que la consumía a pedazos.

El dolor parecía haber sido hecho para ella, por eso sabia soportarlo tan bien, pero era suficiente, porque él no quería que ella se acostumbrase a sufrir, los ojos de Sakura eran mucho más lindos cuando estaban llenos de luz.

Subió hasta la habitación. Tomoyo estaba junto a la cama, acariciando el cabello de Sakura que le daba la espalda.

Tomoyo giró su cabeza cuando lo escucho entrar.

-Se quedó dormida.

-Ella… todo este tiempo.

-Es un jodido imbécil – Y entonces se dio cuenta, Tomoyo estaba en su límite, había rebasado cualquier ofensa y ahora no estaría tranquila hasta que Sakura volviese a sonreír. Ella siempre era perfecta, demasiado perfecta de hecho pero hoy toda esa perfección podía ser instrumental, un arma fría y poderosa dispuesta a engañar y a manipular por su mejor amiga.

-No tenía idea de que esto le estaba pasando –Dijo mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama. –me siento como un idiota.

-Me lo dices a mí. Pero debo intentar no lamentarme. Ahora mismo hare todo lo necesario por buscar a esas enfermas. Vendré en unas horas más, pediré un nuevo uniforme para Sakura, no puede usar este por más tiempo.

Sacó su móvil y salió de la habitación. Tomoyo tenía una familia muy poderosa en todo Tokio su madre era dueña de muchos negocios y además perteneciente al mundo de la política. Para ella no sería difícil encontrarlas.

La Escucho decir que estaba en su casa. Se la llevarían de ahí y se quedaría a solas con Sakura. Se acercó a su frente. Los magullones en su rostro estaban tomando tonalidades oscuras.

-Yue…

Su voz… estaba dolida, cansada.

-Descansa Saku y… lo siento.

-También lo siento Yue

Se quedó ahí con ella toda la tarde hasta que abrió los ojos nuevamente.

-Hasta que has despertado.

-Yue… -Dijo ella asombrada y somnolienta

-cómo te sientes

-Dónde… está Tomoyo.

-Tenía cosas que hacer

Y valla que cosas tenía que hacer

-Yue… ¿crees… que soy estúpida?

Por qué le preguntaba eso.

-No Sakura, no eres estúpida.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amigo, debería asumir que alguien como él… jamás

-¿Jamás qué?

-Jamás querría de verdad a alguien como yo…

-Pero que dices, cualquiera podría querer a alguien como tú, eres… eres hermosa Sakura –Las mejillas de ellas enrojecieron –y simpática… siempre das todo de ti por las personas que quieres… yo… no me imagino a alguien mejor que tú…

Ella paso del asombro y vergüenza en su rostro, a una sonrisa cargada de afecto.

-Eres muy bueno Yue, pero tus percepciones siempre serán, las percepciones de Yue, mi mejor amigo.

¿Cómo es que no lo podía ver? Afloraba por sus poros entre sus cabellos enmarañados, desde sus ojos tristes, hasta sus manos delgadas y finas. Todo ella era hermoso.

-Ven Sakura… en estos momentos soy yo quien necesita un abrazo. Dijo acercándose a ella, estrechando su fino cuerpo con sus manos.

Delgada… estaba, demasiado delgada. El olor de ella era imperceptiblemente atrayente, era sutil pero penetraba su cuerpo angustiosamente, adictivamente haciendo desear siempre un poco más.

El destino no podía haber sido tan cruel… no podía haberlos puesto ahí, tan cerca, para que ella se enamorara de otro tipo… Pero era Sakura, y Sakura era impredecible... con ella las cosas eran inesperadas, insospechadas y siempre llegaban hasta el final.

-Será mejor que duermas. Estaré aquí, debes llamarme si…

-Yue, tú… ¿no estás desilusionado de mí? Es decir yo…

Sonrió.

-Jamás, ni aun cuando lo quisieras Sakura, podría desilusionarme de ti. Es solo que eres un poco bruta y te enamoraste de la persona equivocada.

Se había enamorado… se volteó. Demonios. Esas cosas dolían demasiado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Viernes en la mañana.**

-¿Tú… Hikari, verdad?

Tomoyo estaba realmente loca, es decir… se había vuelto realmente loca. La sostuvo por el brazo para que retrocediera pero ella seguía ahí, con esos endemoniados ojos amatista, luciendo perfecta, pero con una frialdad sin igual, comparada sólo con el hielo.

Él sabía que Tomoyo a veces podía ser así, sobre todo cuando algo malo le pasaba a Sakura. Sabía que de echo ella podía ser como el mismo demonio.

Pero ese día se estaba extralimitando, realmente se estaba extralimitando.

-Eto… Tomo, no creo que deberíamos seguir.

-¡Déjame Yue! ¡Viste lo que estas le hicieron a Sakura!

No dijo nada… tal vez tenía razón.

-Jack, levántale la cabeza ¿Tú eres Rina?

-Sí

-Entonces ya que están las cinco. Creo que ustedes sabrán qué hacer con ellas chicos, piensen que me golpearon hasta quedar inconsciente.

-Y tú –Dijo ella mientras le levantaba la cabeza a una chica morena y de cabello rubio –Si vuelves a hacerle algo a Sakura, o sé que alguna de ellas ha intentado golpearla… lo lamentaras.

-Tomo no crees que…

-Ya va Yue, estoy harta de que estas cosas le pasen a Sakura… y si tengo como… debo hacer algo para que deje de sucederle.

Miró por última vez a las cinco chicas que estaban tiradas en el piso con los guarda espaldas de Tomoyo acribillándolas.

Minutos después llegaron hasta el casino. Justo en ese instante su conciencia dio un grito de alerta.

-Tomoyo… pueden esos guardias tuyos pueden matarlas, yo no…

Tomoyo rio.

Ahora sí que encontraba que todo esto se estaba saliendo de control, matar a Shaoran sería una cosa pero golpear a unas chicas… eso era algo que él no podía permitir.

-No te preocupes Yue, les dije a esos dos que no les hicieran nada. Sólo quiero asustarlas. No soy como ellas.

Su pecho se relajó.

Lo sabía. Tomoyo podía ser fría, podía ser calculadora cuando era necesario e incluso podía llegar a ser cruel y sobredimensionar las cosas, pero ella no era estúpida ni abusadora, ella era mucho mejor que eso.

Tomoyo pronto se levantó de su silla y cogió su billetera.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo Yue?

-No te preocupes, no tengo hambre.

-Está bien. Vuelvo enseguida.

La siguió con la mirada. Ella chocó con el chico de cabellos azules, amigo de Li y siguió delante.

Apoyó sus manos en la mesa. Sakura no iría ese día a clases. Aún no se recuperaba.

**.  
**

**Media tarde**

.

Colocó sus zapatillas. Pese a que era muy bueno, pocas veces jugaba a la pelota, seguramente porque se había vuelto algo muy fácil. Sin embargo ese día era un día especial, porque en el salón habían formado dos grupos y en uno de ellos, justo en el que él no estaba en esos momentos, se encontraba Li Shaoran.

Esperaba poder hacer algo más que sólo jugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dos horas más tarde**

Estaba cansada, se había trasladado a su casa justo en la madrugada y ahora estaba sola.

Lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una toalla blanca, sus cabellos reposaban sueltos y húmedos sobre sus hombros… su piel amoratada por los golpes se dejaba ver entre la bruma del vapor.

Se miró en el espejo y paso sus dedos sobre una de sus heridas, suave y despacio.

Por qué Takeru había estado ahí mirando tras la puerta…. Por qué…. No había hecho nada.

Se puso su pijama. Pese a que era temprano debía descansar, el padre de Yue le había prohibido moverse demasiado y además de eso, mejor dicho sobre todo lo anterior, se sentía perdida, no entendía. Como era posible que Takeru…

Mucho peor eran las cosas cuando recordaba que no había visto a Li desde hace días.

(Sonido de la puerta)

¿Quién podría ser?

Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta el primer piso. Miró por el rabillo de la puerta y se encontró con Tomoyo sosteniendo a Yue a duras penas.

Abrió rápidamente.

-Tomoyo… ¿porque Yue?

-Estoy bien –Dijo él sonriendo y con la nariz reventada. Que acaso se estaba volviendo una costumbre para ellos volver a casa maltratados.

-¿Que ha pasado? -Intentó tomar a Yue pero este se alejó de ella.

-Hey hey, tu aún no estás completamente bien.

-Por dios Yue. Tráelo acá Tomoyo.

-¿Que ha pasado!

-Se ha peleado en un partido.

-Puedo quedarme acá verdad Sakura, mi madre me matará si me ve en este estado.

-¡Yue Tsukishiro! –Le regaño –Desde cuando acostumbras pelear o si quiera jugar futbol.

Los ojos plateados de Yue, fríos pero enigmáticamente hermosos le miraron entrecerrados. No quería decirle nada. Y ella no insistiría, pues Yue había respetado todos sus silencios en demasiadas ocasiones.

-Qué más da, será mejor que te limpies el rostro.

-Como te has sentido hoy Sakurita

-Mejor, el hombro ha dejado de doler tanto.

-No te sobre exijas, papá dijo que mucha movilidad podría ser perjudicial.

-Creo que puedo no hacer caso de la persona a la que le sangra la nariz. Le dijo con una sonrisa. Bromear con Yue era sencillo. Lo miró de reojo. Realmente quería saber que era lo que había pasado.

-Bien, yo solo procuré traerlo. Tengo lecciones de piano hoy, y no puedo faltar llevo días faltando, pero si quieres puedo venir a quedarme durante la noche

Tomoyo irradiaba preocupación cuando la miraba. Tal vez se sentía culpable… pero eso definitivamente no era su culpa, la única culpable de todas esas cosas era ella, únicamente ella…

Le sonrió con dulzura.

-No te preocupes Tomo, ve que yo estaré aquí para cuando quieras volver.

-Por cierto he traído un uniforme nuevo, casi me olvidaba.

-No debiste Tomoyo, debe haberte costado muy caro.

-No te preocupes, no ha costado nada, aunque debo hacerle unos arreglos para que quede a la medida.

A la medida…. Eso era algo que no iba muy bien con ella. Esperaba que Tomoyo no intentara lo de la última vez.

Los finos y delicados brazos de Tomoyo la rodearon y luego le beso la frente, casi como si desapareciese en cualquier momento y sin más caminó hasta el sofá, donde Yue descansaba.

No supo muy bien que cosa fue lo que dijo pero el color en el rostro de Yue subió rápidamente.

-Adiós Sakura, intentaré venir después de mi clase. Cuida de Yue o morirá antes de que nos demos cuenta.

-Lo cuidaré.

Llevó el paño hasta donde estaba Yue y se sentó junto a él.

-Tu cabello… esta mojado Sakura

-Ven quiero limpiarte esto. –la sangre de Yue iba desde su nariz y labios hasta su cuello.

La piel de Yue era clara, tan clara que parecía traslucirse, su mandíbula que antes había sido infantil ahora era firme y angulosa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, las facciones de Yue realmente eran hermosas… masculinas, pero hermosas al fin de cuentas, casi angelicales. Limpio la tierra de su frente con cuidado, Yue no se movía ni parecía querer ayudarla. El cerró los ojos.

Se permitió verlo un poco más ahora que él no la miraba. Sus pestañas largas, el contorno de sus cejas…

-Yue…

-Que sucede

-Tu rostro se ha vuelto realmente hermoso… -Le dijo como un elogio mientras volvía pasa el trapo mojado sobre la sangre que se había secado en su rostro.

Pero Yue abrió sus ojos rápidamente y la miró. Ojos hermosos, mucho más hermosos de los que ella podía haber imaginado. Poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que la piel de Yue se había cambiado de color, a un moderado rojo. Se alejó rápidamente al darse cuenta de que su cercanía era inusual y se enrojeció también.

-Lo siento, quería elogiarte pero al parecer me he pasado.

-No te… no te preocupes –Tartamudeó él.

-No me di cuenta de que estaba siendo inapropiada.

-Tú no… tú nunca eres inapropiada, es solo que me he… me he sorprendido.

Ella se rio. Yue en el fondo podía ser realmente tímido.

-Me dices eso pero seguramente te lo han dicho ya muchas chicas –Hizo un mohín – No es algo desconocido que hay chicas de todas las clases que mueren por ti.

Su expresión se notó cabreada y rápidamente la cogió por el cuello para darle un coscorrón.

-Si serás idiota, a ellas no las conozco y no me importa.

Rio mientras intentaba sacarse el puño de Yue de la cabeza. Esa era la forma que Yue tenía de decirle que ella era realmente importante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shaoran... Hey ¿estás herido?

Estaba sentado en la bancas cercanas a la cancha de futbol su cabello estaba repleto de polvo y su labio superior sangraba. Si no hubiese llegado Yamasaki a ayudarle, Yue habría podido molerlo a golpes.

-¿Shao! Shao dime si quieres que valla a buscarte algo, tus cosas están en el salón puedo ir y…

-¡Ya va! –Le gritó a la chica que había estado pendiente de él desde el primer segundo. – ¡vete a joder a otro lugar!

Estaba harto, se sentía podrido, sentía que su pecho explotaría si no hacía algo con ese sentimiento y eso lo volvía realmente loco.

Escuchó los pasos de la muchacha alejarse lentamente. Eso era lo mejor. Eso siempre era lo mejor.

Si ese maldito flacucho de cabellos platinados no hubiese dicho el nombre de Kinomoto en esos momentos, ni las palabras que le siguieron después no estarían en esa situación.

No le importaba realmente lo enferma que podía estar Kinomoto, lo mal que había quedado o cuantas veces la habían golpeado en la azotea, lo que le importaba era lo que eso le hacía sentir, lo que su cuerpo desesperado comenzaba a percibir desde sus dedos hasta su pecho.

Realmente quería salir de ahí, quería ir hasta su casa y llamar a Kinomoto. Pero si lo hacía… si lo hacía se sentiría vulnerable increíblemente estúpido y eso le hacía perder la cabeza.

Se movió desde donde estaba y caminó con la cabeza hacia el suelo.

A unos metros más allá, Takeru limpiaba las heridas de un Yamasaki que se las había dado de héroe.

Inmediatamente su cabeza se llenó de ideas sobre Kinomoto.

-Maldita sea, todo es culpa de ese imbécil. –dijo al viento, a ver si al menos él podía escucharlo.

Si no hacía algo pronto las ideas sobre Kinomoto lo matarían y la relación de Takeru y Yamasaki lo volvería loco.

-.-.-.

Ya eran las once de la noche y aún tenía el teléfono entre sus manos, pero no había podido marcar el maldito numero porque llamarla significaban dos cosas, la primera que estaba preocupado y la segunda que … necesitaba escucharla. A él no le gustaba ninguna de las dos.

El ruido de la puerta lo sobre salto y dejo caer el teléfono por accidente.

Cuando pudo abrirla se encontró con el cabello castaño y perfectamente rizado de Takeru. Su corazón se aceleró.

Qué hacía ahí a estas horas.

-¿Takeru que ha pasado? Ya es muy tarde y no…

-¿Shaoran? Estás bien, dime que ese bruto no te hizo nada, yo no… no pude ir a verte porque debía cuidar de Yamasaki pero realmente… realmente me preocupe.

Un suave cosquilleo gratificante se esparció por su cuerpo, tanto que ni si quiera intento preguntarse por qué llegaba a esas horas y no con anterioridad si tan preocupada estaba. Pero eso era algo que Shaoran aprendería después.

-Takeru, debes estar con Yamasaki en estas situaciones. Lo entiendo. No soy un estúpido como piensas.

-Pero Shaoran yo… yo me he dado cuenta que… en ese tipo de situaciones…esos días yo no…

A esas alturas ya estaban en el salón, sentados demasiado cerca.

-Yo no… quiero estar con Yamasaki yo… quiero está r contigo y no…

¿Ella estaba…? ¿Estaba confundida? Era posible? Existía siquiera la más remota posibilidad de que Takeru lo quisiese como se quiere a un amante?

-Tú que Takeru –Su voz había sonado demasiado ansiosa.

-Yo a veces pienso que estoy confundiendo todo esto.

Ella se levantó del sillón y él la siguió, como abeja a la miel.

La sujeto del brazo.

-Que, dime que estás confundiendo.

Ella miró el agarre que él había hecho entre su brazo y sus manos

-Esto –luego lo miró a los ojos y pudo sumergirse en los de ella, porque ese día algo lo impulsaba a mantener esa escasa distancia.

Con Takeru todo era menos incierto, Takeru no lo hacía sentir indefenso lo hacía sentir seguro, lo hacía sentir protector.

Y entonces se atrevió a lo que no se había atrevido hace tantos años, porque no podía equivocarse en lo que leía en los ojos de ella. Con su mano derecha agarró su delicado mentón y curvó su rostro de manera perfecta para que pudiera bésala.

Suave… dulce…. Lentamente

Como si el tiempo se detuviese para que el pudiese apreciarla un poco más, para que sus bocas se reconocieran y encontraran el sentido en el que ella…

Sintió como las manos de ella lo apartaron. Y lo próximo que vio fue su espalda delicada y su largo cabello.

-Yo no… yo no puedo hacer esto, yo… la verdad es que Yamasaki…

Volvió a voltearse y los ojos lagrimosos de ella le dieron a entender la disyuntiva en la que se encontraba. Takeru siempre había sido caprichosa y todo lo que quería siempre lo había tenido, quizás ahora estaba realmente confundida.

-Yo no me he dado cuenta hasta que tú… has pasado tanto tiempo con Kinomoto y…

-Kinomoto sólo es una amiga

Quería dejarlo en claro, si Takeru quería algo con él, podía permitirse dejar ese sentimiento de indefensión que le provocaba Kinomoto en segundo plano.

-Pero ella… yo no sé…

Volvió a besarla, como no se lo había permitido nunca antes, los besos de Takeru eran dulces, provocadores, no eran como los inexpertos labios de Kinomoto.

-Te amo Takeru. –Le dijo por fin, tal como se suelta el aire comprimido esas palabras por fin habían escapado de sus labios.

Pegó su frente a la de ella y su perfume penetro su nariz, volviéndolo un poco anhelante. –Te amo desde que éramos unos niños, conozco todo sobre ti y te he querido todo este tiempo, es imposible que pueda… guardar esta emoción por un segundo más.

Ella pareció sorprendida.

-Y no soporto… verte cerca de Yamasaki. Simplemente se ha hecho imposible para mí y…

-No puedo…

Los ojos de Takeru volvían a llorar.

-No puedo estar contigo Shao. Yamasaki es…

-Pero yo te amo, todo este tiempo te he amado, te he esperado.

-yo no sé… no sé qué decir, te quiero… estoy confundida... no se realmente que es lo que quiero y…

La abrazo, la estrujó contra su cuerpo porque sintió que en cualquier minuto se le escapaba.

-Por favor Takeru… soy yo… soy Shaoran, el que siempre ha estado contigo… en los cumpleaños en la muerte de tu padre, yo nunca…

-No me hagas esto por favor. Yo no… puedo estar contigo.

Sintió como su corazón se frenaba de pronto.

-Sólo piénsalo Takeru, no tienes que hacerlo ahora, puedo esperar, siempre he esperado…

-No puedo hacerlo Shaoran, no puedo hacerlo ahora y seguramente no podré hacerlo después sólo estoy… confundida yo sólo…

-Pero me quieres… pude verlo

-No… no sé qué debería decir.

-No hay nada que debas decir Takeru, solamente quiero que sepas esto… quiero que me veas… que sepas que no sólo puedo ser tu amigo.

-Pero yo… no puedo estar contigo…

Por qué lo tenía que repetir tantas veces.

-Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad tu no, podrías verme como un chico de la noche a la mañana.

-Yo siempre… -Le dijo Takeru mientras su mano pequeña y delicada acariciaba su rostro –Te he visto como un chico Shaoran, pero ahora… ahora Yamasaki es importante.

Eso fue mucho peor que escuchar una negativa. Porque se sentía como si el hambriento más grande del mundo estuviera rodead de comida sin probar bocado alguno.

-Entonces… tú no…

-Te quiero… puede que incluso que me haya enamorado de ti sin darme cuenta pero yo… no puedo estar contigo.

-Pero por qué! podemos hablar con Yamasaki, yo me encargaré de hablar con él.

-Nunca,… -comenzó a decir ella llorando –Podre estar contigo, incluso hubiese sido mejor que no te hubiese dicho esto, que te hubieses quedado con Kinomoto… porque yo sólo puedo herirte.

-No... Esto no puede estar…

-Lo siento Shao, sólo quería saber si estabas bien… la verdad no debí haber venido.

-No te vayas…

-No puedo quedarme.

Y así como había llegado Takeru se había ido, dejando su corazón pendiente de un hilo.

Tardó al menos cinco minutos en reaccionar completamente. Pescó su celular y marcó el número de Eriol. Necesitaba tomar algo, cualquier cosa, necesitaba dejar de pensar porque si no lo hacía iría hasta la casa de Takeru y la robaría de ese lugar. O lo que es peor, se metería en casa de Kinomoto para curar sus heridas.

-.-..-.-.-.-

Yue se había ido hace poco.

Tía Tsukishiro lo había ido a buscar de una oreja después de que la llamaran desde el colegio, la había invitado a acompañarlos, pero la verdad, es que ella quería estar sola. No era que la compañía de Yue fuese desagradable, pero necesitaba pensar… además debía admitir que no haber recibido si quiera una llamada de Li la estaba haciendo sentir algo triste, sabía que no tenía derecho pero… era algo que no podía evitar.

Tomoyo había llegado durante la tarde como lo había prometido y había ajustado su uniforme de una manera extraña.

Intentó decirle que aquello de a la medida no funcionaba para ella pero Tomoyo había comprado ese uniforme, decirle algo como eso era diametralmente incorrecto. Esta vez lo usaría como Tomoyo quería.

De pronto sintió la puerta de su casa y los pensamientos del que había pasado durante la tarde se esfumaron.

Quizás a Yue se le había olvidado algo.

Abrió la puerta esperando encontrar una cabeza platinada sin embargo se encontró con un largo y brillante cabello castaño.

Por un segundo no supo que hacer... ella estaba ahí, frente a su puerta y tenía tantas dudas que quería aclarar, preguntas que no encontraban respuesta en su cabeza.

-No vas a dejarme pasar

Se había sorprendido, pero… no podía dejarla fuera verdad. Y sin saber que aquella sería una de las peores ideas de su vida la dejo entrar en su casa.

-Que haces aquí a estas horas Takeru chan ¿quieres sentarte? puedo traerte un café y…

Los ojos de Takeru por alguna razón no parecían los que ella había visto antes, en esos días que acompañaba a Li. Se habían vuelto oscuros, maliciosos y desalmados.

-¿Realmente eres estúpida verdad?

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó sorprendida creyendo que no escuchaba completamente bien.

La miró desde donde estaba. Los ojos de Takeru la miraban de manera distinta, incluso la curvatura de sus labios se había tensado en un rictus malicioso.

No entendía realmente…

Se percató que, los ahora oscuros ojos de Takeru se dirigían hasta su hombro, justo en la curvatura de su clavícula.

Llevó su mano hasta ese lugar instintivamente. Y como si el movimiento hubiese aclarado algo en su cabeza, entendió perfectamente todo. Takeru había estado en ese lugar el día que la golpearon porque ella… tenía algo que ver con todo eso.

-¿Tu… a que a has venido? no solo quieres conversar verdad

-Bingo, veo que estas aprendiendo

El dolor enseñaba. A ella le había enseñado a estar atenta y a enfrentar las cosas con la cara en alto.

-Qué quieres Takeru… -Así que así eran las cosas. Takeru nunca había sido tan amable como ella había pensado.

-No pretendía que te dejaran tan mal pero… estabas deseando lo ajeno Sakura, deberían enseñarte que eso no se hace.

-¿Te refieres a … Li?

-¿Por qué mas hablaría contigo si no es por él? No seas tan creída.

-Yo no… -No era necesario que Takeru hablara con ella por Li, Li no lo pensaría dos veces si Takeru le miraba como a un chico.

-Tú no que Sakura…

-Li… yo no intente quedarme con él –Jamás hubiese podido siguiera aspirar a algo como eso.

-Entonces que querías…

-Quería estar con él, quería quererle

-No te acerques a él…

-Ya veo, tú le quieres… -decir eso resultaba tan doloroso.

Lo único que Takeru debía hacer para que Shaoran estuviera con ella, para que abriera su corazón, era quererle. Para ella todo había sido tan difícil, ni siquiera se había planteado la posibilidad de que eso fuese reciproco, pero ver a Takeru ahí, altiva y decidida, por alguna razón dolía.

-jajajaja –Levantó la cabeza, que significaba esa risa –Quererle, no se aun si le quiero ¿Su familia es muy rica sabes? Apuesto a que ni lo sabias, Shaoran no te debe haber hablado nada acerca de sus padres ¿sabes por qué no vive con ellos?

Mordió su labio inferior.

-No

-Lo esperaba. Entonces sólo te usaba… debió haberse buscado una chica más bonita.

Sintió su garganta oprimiéndose dolorosamente. Intentó respirar despacio. No quería llorar en frente de esa mujer, aun cuando todo lo que dijese fuera verdad, llorar frente a ella resultaría aún más humillante.

-Si no le quieres… si no le quieres por qué tú…

-Creí que lo había explicado, el será mío alguna vez Kinomoto…

-¿Qué?

-Su familia lo tenía firmado. Cuando era muy pequeña no entendía nada acerca de matrimonios arreglados y me disguste, Shaoran era un hermano para mí, era extraño casarme con él, pero pronto entendí todo lo que significaba ser su esposa, sin embargo Shaoran ya había destruido todo los papeles que nos comprometían, y junto con eso había destruido la relación con su madre y la mayoría de sus hermanas y aun cuando esa relación nunca había sido muy buena siempre estaba en el contorno de la cordialidad.

-Pero… era lo que tú… querías, entonces por qué ahora. -Dios no entendía nada.

-La gente cambia Kinomoto, y yo he entendido demasiadas cosas para ser igual. Pero ese documento ya no me importa. Shaoran me ha querido el tiempo suficiente, sé que si en algún momento lo deseo, él se casará conmigo.

-Por qué… por qué lo usas de esa manera, Shaoran te ama… él siempre te ha amado y no ha hecho más que…

Takeru le dedico una sonrisa torcida que congelo todas sus palabras. Era el rostro más perverso que había visto antes.

-Tengo mis razones –La expresión de Takeru se tensó.

-Que… que significa entonces Yamasaki para ti… no puedo entender lo que estás haciendo

-Yo me casare con Shaoran, pero también quiero vivir la vida de instituto, no lo necesito en estos momentos solo quiero que no se aleje de mí, para cuando yo esté lista.

Sintió como si esas palabras fuesen pequeñas agujas atravesando su cabeza.

-Tu…. –comenzó a decirle enrevesada - Eres una… -Sintió su cuerpo hervir rabia, como nunca antes. Takeru despreciaba tan fácilmente todo lo que él le ofrecía, todo el amor de él, toda su entrega… todo lo que ella deseaba ¡Maldita sea!

-¿Una que Kinomoto? No recuerdo haber dejado que me tocaran sabiendo que no me querían, no recuerdo haber necesitado mendigar afecto.

Su cuerpo se calmó y se sintió avergonzada… por mucho que le costará aceptarlo, las palabras de Takeru eran completamente ciertas.

-Por qué no lo dejas en paz, si no lo quieres solo déjalo….

-No puedo hacerlo, ya te lo dije…

-Entonces por qué no estás con el…. El sería realmente…

-¿Feliz? No es eso lo que quiero.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? se supone que eras su amiga.

-También eso había pensado hace tiempo

Ella… ella era mucho más perversa de lo que pensaba. Demasiado perversa para dejar que siguiera con lo que intentaba hacerle a Li.

-Yo no dejare… no permitiré que….

-¿Que harás Sakura? ¿Le dirás?

-¡Por supuesto! Tú no puedes, si quieres puedo dejarlo en paz. No lo volveré a ver nunca más pero por favor no juegues con alguien que te ama de esa manera.

-A quien crees que le creerá, a la perrita con la que se divierte o a la chica de la que ha estado enamorado desde que puede recordar….

-Por qué me dices todo esto… por que no simplemente lo dejas y vuelves cuando tengas intención, él te esperará eternamente y yo… no me volvería a acercar a él… pero por favor no lo lastimes.

-No seas tan egocéntrica Sakura, no hago esto exclusivamente por ti… de ciertamente es incluso gratificante y no puedo…

Avanzó todos los pasos que la separaban de ella y la abofeteo. Decir que hacer daño a una persona era gratificante era algo realmente repugnante.

-Maldita… -Le dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla

-¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete de mi casa Ahora!

-Me las pagaras –Le dijo mientras apretaba su mejilla.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otras ella…

Por qué tenía que a ver gente como ella… de sólo imaginar el rostro de Li en el momento en que todo fuese descubierto su pecho se comprimía de dolor.

Sintió vibrar su celular. Subió las escaleras todo el tramo hasta su habitación, pero cuando pudo encontrarlo, su móvil había dejado de sonar.

Lo agarró entre sus dedos y se hecho en la cama suavemente.

Cómo decirle a Li algo que lo destrozaría, como decirle algo que seguramente no le creería.

Se volteó aún con el celular en la mano. Takeru tenía razón. Li jamás le creería nada… pero tenía que existir alguna forma… alguna manera en que el pudiese evitar lo que Takeru tenía planeado…

Y así mientras pensaba eso… y su alma lloraba por su estupidez y ese deseo absurdo que alborotaba su alma, se fue quedando dormido.

**.  
**

**Dos horas más tarde.**

.

(Sonido del móvil)

Abrió sus ojos con pereza y tanteo entre la cama en busca del celular hasta que por fin dio con él.

-Alo ¿Con quién hablo?

¿Qué acaso no era eso algo que debería preguntar ella?

-Sakura Kinomoto ¿quién es?

-Soy Hiragizawa, Hiragizawa Eriol.

Ella conocía ese nombre… seguramente era el peli azul que siempre acompañaba a Li. Por qué le hablaría a esas horas.

-Sé que es tarde y que probablemente estés acostada pero Shaoran se encuentra muy mal en casa y no puedo dejarlo sólo, pero tampoco puedo quedarme, en este mismo momento ha salido una urgencia a la que no puedo hacerle la vista gorda.

-Que… le paso a Li…

-No te preocupes… sólo está muy borracho, pero de todas maneras me preocupa dejarlo aquí solo, ha estado actuando muy agresivo y…

-Iré enseguida –Dijo sin pensar.

-Estás segura de que no es una molestia

-No te preocupes, estaré allá en 20 minutos

-Me alegro que hallas sido el último número que marcó Shaoran, sino jamás hubiese podido encontrar alguien mejor.

El llamado de hace un momento había…. Había sido él ¿Cómo era posible que su identificador de llamadas no lo hubiese reconocido?

Se levantó rápidamente.

Agarró un abrigo y se puso unas botas. Quizás, Takeru ya había hecho algo malo.

(20 minutos más tarde)

Llegó a la casa de Li, Hiragizawa le abrió la puerta.

-Siento tener que irme tan pronto Sakura, pero tengo que hacer algo muy importante mañana por la mañana.

-No te preocupes ¿Cómo está Li? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Creo que… tiene que ver con Takeru.

Los ojos de Hiragizawa parecían pedir disculpas, quizás sabía todo lo de ella y Li.

Al poco rato Eriol la había dejado sola en la casa de Li.

Eriol había dejado a Li en su habitación. Caminó hasta ella con preocupación y ansiedad.

Hacía días que no le veía y realmente quería… quería verlo.

En el umbral de la puerta… con la tenue luz de la lámpara, los cabellos de Li caían sobre su rostro de manera seductora, su piel, sus labios y sus ojos… todo realmente parecía ser demasiado… perfecto.

Quizás habían sido los días sin verlo, quizás había sido la necesidad de reconocerlo ahí, frente a ella… de igual a igual. No sabía realmente lo que era pero justo en ese momento caminaba decididamente hacia él, quien la miraba contrariado en el umbral de esa puerta.

-Kinomoto…

-shh..

-que haces acá

-Hiragizawa me llamo

-Quiero estar sólo

-Puedes… estarlo yo… dormiré en el sofá, solo déjame dormir en este lugar

Se volteó para caminar hasta el sofá. Li era tan frio como siempre.

Sintió los pasos de Li tras de ella y luego una de sus manos apartar sus cabellos.

-Esoo… -Dijo el mientras tocaba uno de sus moretones en el cuello. –¿Eso que tienes ahí es por mi culpa?

-No, yo sólo fui demasiado pretenciosa.

-Te duele

El tacto de Li sobre sus moretones dolía indescriptiblemente. Quizás por toda la carga emocional que esos conllevaba. Él la volteo despacio. Seguramente aún estaba ebrio.

-Tu rostro…

-Lo sé, pero el medico dijo que pronto pasaría

-Cuanto tiempo te golpearon…

-No lo recuerdo… Yue fue a buscarme pero yo… creo que estaba inconsciente…

-Yue…

-Sí, Yue, el chico que llegó hace poco, tiene los cabellos grises y…

-Por qué a él le dices Yue… y no Tsukishiro

-Por qué conozco a Yue desde que recuerdo… él es alguien muy preciado para mí

-Alguien muy preciado… -le dijo mientras agarraba su muñeca y besaba su cuello de manera delicada, tortuosamente delicada.

Por un segundo no supo realmente lo que debía decir, porque su cabeza había quedado sin sentido.

-Detente… Li –Apenas y pudo empezar a articular. Ella… realmente quería ser besada, deseaba ser querida por él… como en esos días, pues era la única manera que conocía para estar cerca de Li pero… Li estaba borracho, y seguramente pensaba en Takeru.

-¿Tanto quieres a "Yue"… acabaras estas cosas por él?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¿Que.. que dices Li? Que tiene que ver Yue en todo esto

-Deja de decirle Yue cuando a mí sólo me llamas Li –Le dijo presionando su muñeca. Y luego de eso se marchó a su habitación.

Lo siguió, porque había algo que necesitaba entender.

-Que quieres

Dijo el mientras se echaba sobre la cama

-Por qué me estás hablando de esta manera Li.

-Por qué no entiendo que haces conmigo si seguramente "Yue" es alguien mucho mejor que yo, que sigo enamorado e mi mejor amiga! –Le dijo mientras echaba un brazo sobre su cabeza

Enamorado de su mejor amiga… Takeru era una desgraciada.

-Te lo dije hace mucho tiempo… yo sólo quiero… quiero esta r contigo… no me importa que es lo que hagas conmigo, sólo quiero estar cerca de ti porque… hace tiempo que no puedo estar lejos

No supo cómo… ni en qué momento, pero Shaoran había pasado de estar sobre la cama, a estar justo frente de ella y la estaba besando… con sus manos unidas en su nuca, la besaba… de una forma en la que nunca antes la había besado…

-Porque tienes que… quererme de esta manera

-No lo sé… no sé cómo podría hacerlo de otra forma

Y de alguna manera el cuerpo de Li la guio hasta la cama. Él estaba siendo dulce... demasiado dulce y pese a lo que había pensado anteriormente, no podía resistirse a las caricias de Li, a los abrazos de Li, a sus besos… porque ella lo amaba de una manera irracional, de esa forma en la que el cerebro parece apagarse con el tacto y en la que solo queda el espíritu, el corazón que desea complacer al ser amado, que desea cuidarlo, protegerlo contra todo y todos… de esa forma ella solía amar a Li.

Sintió como los dedos de Li viajaban desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo y desde ahí hasta su seno. Para luego detenerse en su clavicula nuevamente.

Los labios de Li besaron sus heridas, como si estuviese pidiéndole disculpas. Se aferró a su espalda casi al punto de que el perdiera movilidad. De alguna manera, había soñado con estar así de cerca de Li… todos esos días.

-Sakura…

Él… Había dicho su nombre…. Lo había escuchado claramente, no podía estar alucinando.

Y entonces sintió un espacio entre los dos… y los dedos de él comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa, uno tras uno… los botones de su camisa salieron de su ojal.

Sintió como el color le subía a las mejillas. Shaoran la estaba viendo… y aun cuando le producía vergüenza no podía alejarse de ahí.

Entonces abrió sus ojos para mirarlo… y él estaba ahí, con esa profunda mirada clavada en su rostro… como si quisiese decirle algo… como si quisiese preguntarle alguna cosa.

Alzó su brazo para tocarle el rostro… pero él la aparto de sopetón y el frió entre los dos se hizo más fuerte

Lo vio sentarse en la orilla de la cama y agarrar su cabeza.

-Por qué no me detuviste.

Le preguntó el molesto. Una molestia que ella no entendía… una molestia sin sentido y que justo ahí donde estaba, la estaba partiendo en dos.

Comenzó a abotonar su blusa despacio.

Seguramente ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él, aun cuando no tuviesen una relación, estar con ella de esa manera debía ser algo asqueroso… él había tenido a otras mujeres, mujeres mucho más lindas… ella seguramente lo había desilusionado más aún.

-Eres una estúpida…

-Descansa… me quedare a fuera, lo siento.

-No seas idiota y respóndeme, por qué no me detuviste. Tan fácil para ti es acostarte con cualquier persona. Con cuantos chicos has hecho esto Sakura…? Es divertido para ti, quererlos, hacerlos sentir importantes para que se acuesten contigo y que haces después eh? Quedan como Yue..? un amigo más?

-No hables… así de Yue…

-Por qué no me lo desmientes eh Sakura –La voz de él parecía suplicar pero su rostro era imperturbable.

No dijo nada… si decía cualquier cosa se pondría a llorar, y Li la había visto llorar demasiadas veces.

-debí saber que eras así de fácil cuando viniste con esa propuesta…

-Yo no soy… -Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba – Decir cualquier palabra sería un suicidio para sus lágrimas…

Así que eso era lo que él pensaba siempre de ella… cada vez que la besaba… cada vez que la tocaba…

Quizás, Takeru tenía razón… aun cuando le dijese cualquier cosa… Li jamás le creía... porque al parecer ni si quiera habían alcanzado a ser amigos.

Y eso ya era suficiente. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, su cabeza estaba cansada y su corazón sangraba dolores…

Pero antes… antes de irse lo abrasaría una vez más… sólo una vez… y le diría todo lo de Takeru aunque él la acusara y la echara de su casa.

Se acercó poco a poco y abrazó ese cuerpo en la oscuridad. Él pareció tensarse, nunca lo había abrasado de esa manera.

-¿Estás así por Takeru verdad?

Él no dijo nada… no esperaba que lo hiciera de todas formas

-Hoy descubrí que ella no es para ti Li… eres demasiado bueno para quererla… piénsalo… sé que es absurdo, sé que no me creerás, pero Takeru te está jugando un sucio truco.

-Ja, Takeru no podría manipular ni a su perro Kinomoto, de qué demonios estás hablando. Usas esta conversación para evitar la anterior.

Apoyó su cabeza en su espalda, el cuerpo de Li era cálido.

-No importa si no me crees, sabía que no lo harías, sólo por favor ten cuidado.

-No tengo porque tener cuidado con Takeru, ella es mi amiga… ella es…

-La persona de la que estás enamorado

-Creo que te estas volviendo demasiado estúpida Kinomoto ¿crees que con esto conseguirás algo más de mí?

Doloroso… demasiado doloroso…

-Yo sólo quería que lo supieras Li…

El volteó su cabeza para mirarla y al parecer algo en su rostro lo sorprendió, estaría llorando de nuevo?

-Ahora… creo que puedo irme… te sientes mejor y yo, ya estoy cansada.

-¿Pero qué…?

Tenía que despedirse de la mejor manera, porque pese a todo, a Li, no podría odiarlo jamás.

-Gracias por todos los días… gracias por todas los momentos agradables, creo que para mí ya es suficiente.

Le dijo sonriente

-Que estás…

Él la miró de una manera extraña… casi como si aquello realmente le importase.

-Lo que dije Li. –Dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre su rostro – ha sido bueno poder estar así de cerca de la persona que amo.

Esta sería la última ves… la última vez en que estuviese así de cerca de él.

… se acercó y atrevidamente y lo beso en su mejilla… Li… era demasiado para alguien ordinaria como ella. Debió haberlo sabido hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero ya es suficiente… para ti y para mi es suficiente.

Se levantó de la cama… sintió los ojos de él sobre ella pero no se volteó, si lo veía solo una vez más seria imposible para ella seguir hacia adelante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de autor: Siento haber demorado tanto, espero poder tener el próximo capítulo con mucha menos demora.**

**Espero les guste este capitulo.**

**No se olviden de comentar =D**

**Saludos a todos, nos leemos hasta la próxima =) **

**PD: ****sakatomo-kirumi**** está realizando una adaptación de ésta historia, con los personajes de Naruto y Hinata, tiene el mismo título para quien la quiera leer. La adaptación está quedando realmente buena ^^.**

**.**

_**Desde que comencé a amarte**_

_**Capitulo siete.**_

**.**

_-Gracias por todos los días… gracias por todas los momentos agradables, creo que para mí ya es suficiente_. -Dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios, los ojos casi cerrados y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-Que estás…

_-Lo que dije Li. _

Sintió entonces el tacto de los dedos suaves de Sakura sobre su rostro y quiso cerrar los ojos pero ahora… estaba asustado de que ella desapareciese en cualquier momento así que no aparto los ojos de donde estaba.

-Ha sido bueno poder estar así de cerca de la persona que amo.

Sintió que su estómago se estrujaba. Ella era tan…

Por qué había tenido que decirle esas cosas tan hirientes?

Vio cómo se acercaba a su rostro, y ya no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo por qué la piel de ella, el olor de ella, estaban envolviéndolo de manera rápida y pronto lo harían perder la razón.

Pero aquello que pensó sería un beso en los labios… se dirigió hasta su mejilla y reposó ahí, cándido… dulce, sólo por un segundo.

Cómo había podido siquiera insinuar que ella era una chica fácil, no había podido si quiera besarlo en los labios por su propia cuenta.

-Pero ya es suficiente… para ti y para mi es suficiente.

¡No! No era suficiente… él no tenía suficiente… él no…

Pero entonces, tan pronto había pensado en todo eso ella había desaparecido, entre la oscuridad de su casa, de su habitación.

Por qué… por qué era tan doloso lo que ella le había dicho, por qué tenía que ser tan… triste.

Se echó en la cama nuevamente. Su mejilla aún se sentía cálida.

Antes de que ella llegara su cabeza estaba llena de ideas sobre Takeru pero basto verla ahí… ver su cabello enmarañado, sus hombros amoratados, su rostro magullado para sentirse un idiota nuevamente.

Detestaba sentirse de esa manera, pero detestaba aún más como se sentía en esos momentos, lo detestaba aún más de lo que detestaba todo el entuerto de Takeru.

Se tapó como pudo entre las frazadas, sin siquiera intentar acomodarse para entrar en la cama.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que aún estaba demasiado ebrio para moverse tan rápido. Quizás si no hubiese estado en ese estado, no le hubiese dicho las burradas que le había hecho a Kinomoto, ni la hubiese tocado de esa forma, besado de esa forma y… deseado de esa manera.

Pensando eso y sintiéndose enfermo Morfeo lo atrapó en sus brazos, porque había decidido que quizás, sólo quizás, el muchacho tendido en la cama, con la cabeza torturando su alma, de verdad había perdido esa noche todo lo que le daría cordura en los días que continuaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-

-Sakura

Esa era la voz de Tomoyo. Por qué quería despertarla tan temprano en día domingo.

-Quiero dormir un poco más… -le dijo mientras volvía a colocar las frazadas sobre su cabeza.

-Que sucede saku?

Sintió como Tomoyo jalaba sus cómodas y tibias cobijas de encima.

-Que sucedió… -Le dijo mientras sacaba los cabellos de su rostro. Había estado llorando durante todo el día sábado, seguramente se veía horrible.

Tomoyo la miró de manera interrogativa, con sus amatistas ojos llenos de preocupación. Ella se merecía una respuesta, había callado todas sus cosas por demasiado tiempo, no quería hacerla sentir excluida de su vida.

-Yo ya no… veré a Li nunca más.

-Pero que… ¿te hizo algo?

Negó con la cabeza. Li… probablemente había dicho más que hecho.

-Creo que él… jamás podría haberme querido de todos modos, soy una tonta ¿verdad?

-Oh no… mi Sakura –Dijo mientras la abrasaba con tono doliente -sólo eres demasiado buena para él

-No lo sé Tomoyo… de todas formas… -se calló enseguida, decirle a Tomoyo lo de Takeru sería demasiado peligroso. Tomoyo se volvía realmente cruel cuando estaba enojada.

-Nada, la verdad es que ya no importa.

-Vamos… cámbiate ¿iremos con Yue por algo de comer sí? Necesitas tomar un poco de aire.

No tenía deseos de levantarse, pero Tomoyo tenía razón.

Fue hasta el baño… se duchó, secó su cabello y se puso la primera ropa que encontró.

Limpió el espejo y la imagen que este le devolvió la embargó de tristeza… porque tenía ella que ser de esa manera… de esa manera en la que nadie podía quererla…

-Tomoyo! –Le grito mientras estaba en el baño –Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que serias realmente feliz si te dejaba comprarme ropa y arreglar mi cabello…

-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, de hecho la última vez que lo dije debe haber sido antes de ayer mientras arreglaba tu uniforme.

-Pues creo… que ahora, necesito que hagas eso por mí.

El gritó que Tomoyo dio después de eso seguramente se sintió a unas dos cuadras de distancia. Ella quería olvidar a Li, quería no necesitarlo, no extrañarlo y sentía que él primer paso para eso era sentirse bien con ella…

La soledad era triste, pero si debía vivirla todos los días después de clases lo mejor era que la sombra que la acompañase fuese alguien a quien ella quisiese y no el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo minutos atrás.

-.-.-.-.

-Tranquila Sakura, te vez bien, juro que no hay nada malo en ti.

Torció su boca, por más que Tomoyo se lo repitiera la imagen frente a ella, se veía muy… extraña.

La agarró por los hombros con suavidad y le arreglo sin querer, la postura. Vio el rostro de Tomoyo a través del espejo, su sonrisa amable y sus ojos destellantes de una emoción contenida.

-Ojala, pudieras verte a través de mis ojos Sakura, porque solo verías cosas buenas.

Respiró hondo. Eso debía darle confianza, debía darle fuerza, Tomoyo había cedido a todos sus caprichos, había hecho lo mejor con ella, no podía esconderse después de que había puesto todo su esfuerzo en arreglar sus ropas, su uniforme.

-Está bien, vámonos.

Ese día no habían ido con Yue, porque qué él la viera en un estado como ese era un poco vergonzoso. Yue siempre la había visto desarreglada, como una niña, como una adolecente desastrosa pero en el estado en que se encontraba ahora, esto resultaba ser por cierto un poco extraño

No supo de qué manera ni en qué momento pero ya estaban ahí, frente al salón… a unos escasos movimientos para abrir la puerta.

El primer paso que dio dentro del salón fue como mantenerse frente a una muchedumbre evaluadora y critica… a cada paso le era más difícil continuar.

¿Por qué tenían que haber llegado tan tarde?

Pronto sintió la cercanía de Tomoyo, justo tras de ella y la ayudo a continuar, con la cabeza erguida, sin mirar al suelo ningún segundo. Se sentó justo a tras de Yue. Quien inmediatamente se volteó para mirarla de una manera extraña.

-Por eso tu… por eso tú y Tomoyo ayer me dijeron que no podían salir.

-Si… no crees que me queda un poco raro… -pregunto mientras arreglaba su cabello y mostraba su uniforme

-Creo que te ves realmente fabulosa Sakura

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, esos ojos de Yue que no podía entender, que eran hermosos y envolventes pero que parecían querer decirle algo.

-Aun así… hoy no debes alejarte mucho de nosotros.

-Qué… por qué? –No era que quisiese hacerlo, tan sólo le parecía un poco extraño

-Alguien podría querer robarte… o hacerte daño…

Así que así estaban las cosas. Hace poco la habían golpeado y en el primer día de clases que volvía a tener Yue y Tomoyo tendrían que actuar como sus guarda espaldas. No era algo demasiado agradable.

-Siento que tengan que hacer esto.

-Todo estará bien… cuidarte no es una molestia.

-Buenos días… -La voz del profesor inundo de silenció el salón, los murmullos respecto a ella ya habían cesado. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el mesón. Quizás había sido una muy mala idea, aunque Yue había dicho que ella… estaba hermosa.

-.-.-.-.-

A una fila más allá, unos tres puestos tras de él, Kinomoto tenía la cabeza sumergida entre sus cuadernos… con su sedoso cabello castaño cayendo hasta la espalda de Tsukishiro.

Él sabía, al menos había creído saberlo, que Kinomoto era hermosa. La había visto mientras la besaba, mientras estudiaba, mientras pintaban en el teatro…

Kinomoto realmente era una persona hermosa, sus facciones eran perfectas y su cuerpo… su cuerpo realmente tenía las proporciones justas, nada en ella desarmonizaba. Sin embargo, todo lo que creía haber descubierto había sido realmente escaso, realmente pobre comparado con la chica que estaba ahí ahora… a unos metros de él, que había entrado nerviosa en el salón y que había mantenido la cabeza erguida solo por dignidad. Con la talla correcta del uniforme, con su cabello peinado y un corte que favorecía el rostro perfecto que se había escondido tras el durante todos esos años, sus hermosas pestañas… sus hermosos ojos verdes, la pequeña nariz respingada y esos labios colorados naturalmente en una piel tersa y sana…

Sintió un malestar en su estómago.

Si ella estaba así… si ahora era así como iba a ser, no tardaría en encontrar a alguien que la quisiera, que la admirara… incluso ese maldito Tsukishiro avanzaría con ella más aprisa.

Él, había perdido el derecho de reclamarla, de molestarse, sin embargo, sus pies luchaban por no sacarla de ahí y sus labios se oprimían para no pedirle una explicación.

Miró por última vez a Kinomoto echada sobre la mesa e intentó concentrarse en sus cuadernos. Unas mesas adelante, Yamasaki reía.

¡Maldición! Por qué tenía que estar rodeado de cosas perturbantes.

No había visto a Takeru desde ese día y la verdad es que era la primera vez que había pensado en eso. El resto del tiempo su cabeza había divagado entre ideas sobre Kinomoto, estúpidas ideas sobre Kinomoto…

Y ahí estaba otra vez, así era como empezaba todo, cualquier idea llevaba irremediablemente a ella… definitivamente era contaminante, era enfermiza… Debía hacer algo más esta vez.

Pak

Un papelito choco con su cabeza y calló sobre la mesa. Miró hacia atrás, era de Eriol.

_**-¿Viste a Kinomoto? ¿Qué ha pasado? O.O**_

Seguramente tenía que ser una maldición. Pensó frustrado.

_**-No lo sé, ni me importa**_

Arrugó el papel y lo lanzó con fuerza. Eriol se sentaba desde hace unos días demasiado cerca de esa chica perfectita amiga de Kinomoto.

_**-¿Se han peleado?**_

¿Por qué era eso tan importante para Eriol? Se preguntó y suspiró por enésima vez ese día.

_**-Concéntrate y deja de preguntar estupideces, Kinomoto no era tan importante como para estar preocupado por ella!**_

Arrugó el papel lo más fuerte que pudo y lo lanzó molesto cuando el profesor dio la espalda para escribir algo en la pizarra.

Groso error, porque estar alterado hace que uno se vuelva… como decirlo, un poquito más torpe.

El papel que había lanzado dio de lleno en la, ahora sedosa, cabellera de Kinomoto. Apenas sus dedos tocaron el papel su cuerpo se levantó de la silla.

-¡DETENTE! –Le grito con voz malhumorada y sin darse cuenta. Bueno la verdad es que se había dado cuenta pero después de decirlo.

-¿Li? –había dicho el profesor con tono de reprimenda –Kinomoto, si no les parece entretenida mi clase, y necesitan conversar pueden hacerlo fuera del salón!

Dictaminó como si fuese una sentencia, una sentencia demasiado estúpida demasiado…

Se volteó para mirarla.

¡Demonios! Había leído el papel.

La vio respirar profundamente, levantarse con tranquilidad, caminar los puestos que faltaban para llegar hasta Eriol, entregarle sutilmente el papel que le pertenecía y continuar avanzando hasta la salida.

Era injusto ella no había, bajo ningún punto de vista causado ningún problema y aun así ella…

Maldición, por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida.

Se levantó de su asiento, cerró su cuaderno y salió. En el pasillo Kinomoto estaba apoyada en los ventanales con el cuerpo inclinado, el rostro viendo al suelo y las manos juntas en su regazo. Por un instante, ese que se demoró ella para levantar el rostro, pudo observarla libremente, su falda plisada, sus piernas contorneadas, sus pequeños hombros, su delgada cintura y sus cabellos castaños y sedosos cayendo casi hasta la altura de su vientre. Pronto la mirada verde de Kinomoto se posó en él.

-Lo lamento –Fue lo que dijo.

Pero él no tenía nada que responder, responder a unas disculpas cuando no había razón sería solamente un motivo de conflicto, porque eso era algo que detestaba de ella, que le ponía irritable… pero que… de alguna manera

Ash! No tenía deseos de seguir pensando en eso.

Mientras estaban ahí, sin decir una palabra pudo ver que ella había vuelto su cabeza al suelo nuevamente.

Incomodo… definitivamente eso era algo jodidamente incómodo…

-¡Di algo de una buena vez! –Le gritó cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más –Tan fácil es ignorarlo todo Kinomoto! Te molesto lo que decía en el papel, te molesto que te sacaran de clases por mi culpa! Dime cualquier cosa!

Ella hizo un mohín para que hablara más bajo. Él entendió inmediatamente.

-Y no… no me molesto, quizás dolió un poco, pero no me molesto, era algo que podía deducir, después de todo, siempre supe, que el cariño era unilateral.

_No… _

Nuevamente había descendido la cabeza ¿Ya ni siquiera iban a poder hablar? Quería hablar con ella.

Hace un momento él podría haberse callado cuando ella recibió ese papel pero había gritado para detenerla, porque no podía mantener su boca callada sabiendo que ese maldito papel podía hacerle daño.

La volvió a mirar, tenía una expresión triste en sus rosados labios.

Quizás él no quería causarle más daño. Pero aun así… Era realmente molestó verla ahí, con ese nuevo gran aspecto y el rostro triste, sin enfadarse, sin gritar, sin molestarse.

Se revolvió los cabellos y entonces ella lo miro.

_Hermosa… realmente hermosa…_

El teléfono vibró en su pantalón. Lo sacó de ahí, un perfecto distractor en un momento tan estúpidamente tenso.

_**Yo… siento lo del sábado. **_

_**Por favor no le digas nada a Yamasaki, **_

_**Nosotros debemos hablar de esto. **_

_** Con cariño Takeru.**_

Takeru, hasta ahora lo recordaba. Kinomoto había dicho que ella no era buena para él pero…

-Kinomoto… ese día me dijiste que debía tener cuidado con Takeru ¿por qué dijiste eso?

Kinomoto pareció reaccionar con eso. Se volvió hacia él, extrañamente enérgicamente.

-No espero que me creas Li pero… juro que ella no es buena, está intentando usarte… no sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes, no sé cuánto tiempo lleven conociéndose, pero ella ni siquiera es tu amiga Li… ella está

No supo en que momento exactamente había sido, pero sujetaba la muñeca de Kinomoto desafiantemente.

-Espera un poco Kinomoto y cuidado con lo que dices. No te permito que hables de Takeru de esa manera.

-Li, no estoy mintiendo, ella fue a mi casa el mismo en que tú…

-Shh no hables tan alto

-Fue a mi casa, el día que te conté todo esto y me lo explicó todo, me dijo que habían estado prometidos… y… que eras hijo de una familia poderosa… creo que quiere tu dinero Li o no… la verdad no lo sé pero…

-¡Detente de una vez! Has estado husmeando en nuestras cosas Kinomoto. Yo más que nadie se lo que paso, y Takeru no quiere mi dinero si lo quisiese hubiese aceptado el acuerdo.

Ella le miró directamente, sin apartar la vista

-Pensé que podías decir la verdad pero sólo eres una maniática. Como demonios sabes todas esas cosas de mí?

-Ya te lo dije, Takeru fue a mi casa y…

-DEJA DE MENTIRME!

-Yo no…. Estoy mintiendo Li… por favor… ten cuidado ella

-Ya va Kinomoto. Es suficiente, no quiero escucharte más. Incluso me sentía mal por todo esto maldición.

Ahora estaban demasiado lejos del salón.

-Li, mírame

Le dijo mientras agarraba sus manos.

Ella nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas, debía ser importante, así que cedió. Se mordió el labio incomoda. Kinomoto se veía realmente lida con esa expresión en su rostro.

-Entiendo que pienses todas esas cosas de mí, incluso que te enfades por esto pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, ten cuidado de Takeru.

La miró… sus ojos eran honestos, como siempre.

O Kinomoto mentía tan bien como para creerse sus propias mentiras o le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Pero pensar eso, sobre todo si refería a cosas tan malas de Takeru, era algo que no podía permitirse hacer, demasiado tiempo, demasiados recuerdos…. Takeru no podía y él no quería creer eso porque el sentimiento que le provocaba era absolutamente insoportable, algo parecido a la humillación y la vergüenza, sentirse así podría matarlo de una sólo vez.

Se soltó del agarre de Kinomoto y se alejó aún más, quedarse ahí oprimía su corazón, lo dividía en dos.

La campana sonó y antes de que se diese cuenta todo estaba atestado de gente. Mucho mejor así, quería olvidarse de lo sinceros que habían sido los hermosos ojos de Kinomoto.

-¡Hey, Shaoran!

Se volteó. A unos metros más allá, Eriol corría hacia él.

-¿Qué haces acá?

-Lo siento, no pensé que pasaría algo como eso

-Está bien, no es importante

Se detuvieron entre el bullicio de la gente Eriol lo miró con ojos insidiosos. Esos que siempre ponía cuando las cosas estaban descuadrándose.

-¿Quieres decirme realmente lo que está pasando?

Lo miró derrotado. Eriol se enteraría de esto tarde o temprano.

…

-Takeru…

Fue lo único que le escucho decir después de haberle contado, pero diviso en sus ojos azules y astutos algo más que eso, algo oscuro…

-Bueno… eso es lo que dijo Kinomoto pero

-Por qué mentiría Kinomoto Shaoran, ella nunca te ha pedido nada ¿verdad?

Sonrió de lado. Kinomoto no habría estado jamás en posición de pedirle alguna cosa. Negó con la cabeza.

-Por que intentaría engañarte ahora

-No lo sé Eriol! Quizás se aburrió de esto… de que la tratará como…

-Como basura…

Agachó la cabeza. Su pechó dolió, como si algo dentro de él se estrujase. Así la había tratado.

-Si

-La verdad es que debe haberse aburrido, sino no me explico ese cambio tan… fabuloso

Le miró de reojo.

-¡Que! Eso es algo de lo que ni siquiera tú puedes contrariar, Kinomoto se ve…

-Hermosa

-No lo pude haber dicho mejor.

Debió haberlo dejado hablar. Él no tenía por qué pensar en lo bonita que se veía Kinomoto ahora.

-De cualquier forma Eriol, es imposible que Takeru intente engañarme, o que haya ido a casa de Kinomoto el viernes

Miró a Eriol, pero no le dijo nada. A veces Eriol, era un hombre de pocas palabras.

-De cualquier forma que te traes sentándote tan cerca de esa chica que siempre está con Kinomoto.

-Daidouji

-Si de ella

-La verdad es que creo que estoy enamorado

-No seas estúpido Eriol

-Pero es la verdad –Dijo el seriamente. –Sé lo que quiero cuando lo veo, y desde hace unos días la quiero a ella.

-No me extrañaría que esto terminara en catástrofe.

-Lo importante Shaoran no es como acaben las cosas, es que tanto disfrutes en el proceso… creo que nunca has logrado aprenderlo.

-Yo creo que lo has aprendido demasiado bien.

Eriol… disfrutaba de estas cosas, probablemente ahora decía que se había enamorado de la tal Daidouji, sin embargo estas cosas se le pasaban cuando acababa la emoción. Así de fácil, lo importante era el proceso, era disfrutar esos momentos… por esas palabras había comenzado a usar a todas las chicas que se le declaraban, sin embargo nunca pudo disfrutar de la manera que lo hacía Eriol, porque para él el fin era importante y su fin era Takeru.

Miró hacia tras, donde había quedado Kinomoto hace ya un rato. Era extraño sentirse aparte, al parecer había empezado a sentir que ella era parte de sus días, como si fuese su propiedad, como si le perteneciese.

Antes él podía haberla reclamado en cualquier momento en cualquier parte pero ahora, ella no accedía y no quería hablarle, ni verlo… hablaba cosas extrañas de Takeru y sus ojos estaban aún más tristes.

Algo en su interior se sentía desgarrado si pensaba de esa manera, sin embargo, también había algo que se sentía liberado.

Pese a eso, pese a esa emoción ambivalente, quería vela… quería que mostrase sus blancos dientes con una sonrisa, como siempre…

Quizás, aún podía verla durante las clases de matemáticas, durante sus castigos en el teatro…

Gruño. Aunque pareciese estúpido, ese pensamiento lo hacía sentir feliz?

-Hey cuidado.

Dio vuelta para ver quien había sido el que había arremetido contra su cuerpo y entonces… se encontró con ella. La amiga de Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji, con ojos amatistas que lo miraban fríamente.

La verdad es que muy pocas veces se preocupaba de los demás pero por lo que recordaba Daidouji no era así. Era perfecta, feliz incluso hermosa.

-¿Con qué? –Le preguntó con una voz dulzona que no hacía juego con esos ojos que parecían querer aniquilarlo. Así que esa era la Daidouji de la que Eriol se había "enamorado"

-Quiso decir que lo sentíamos. –Se disculpó Eriol con una media sonrisa galante.

-La verdad no quise decir nada –corrigió y se alejó. La chica lo había hecho a posta, no se disculparía con ella.

Por alguna razón últimamente no podía sonreír con tanta facilidad. Todo lo de Kinomoto y Takeru le tenían la cabeza hecha una ensalada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la tarde**

-¿Qué demonios?

-Lo que oyes, ha hablado con el profesor para que modifiquen los horarios de su castigo.

-Pero eso es imposible, yo no pude hacerlo y…

-Creo que ella incluso acepto tomar horas extras de trabajo, en la remodelación del gimnasio con tal de cambiar esta hora.

Ella… realmente estaba evitándolo. Sintió ardor en su estómago. Eso quería decir que ella realmente estaba cortando todo lazo que lo vinculase a él…

Se pasó la mano derecha por sus rebeldes cabellos castaños y sonrió. Ella no lo quería ver y eso… dolía.

Rio un poco más. Realmente dolía.

-¿Está bien Li…?

La miró pero sin observarla realmente. Pensó que era pronto, que las clases aún no terminaban y que ella estaba en algún lugar cerca de ahí.

Entonces hecho a correr, escuchó el sonido del grito molesto de la profesora de teatro. Se estaba escapando delante de sus ojos, pero necesitaba alcanzarla.

Corrió, durante varios minutos lo único que hizo fue correr, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la pequeña espalda de ella a unos pocos metros se dio cuenta de que no sabía… que era lo que quería decir.

Frenó su carrera.

A él, no debía importarle.

El sólo había necesitado distracción y Kinomoto era demasiado compleja para serlo.

Tsukishiro estaba con ella… llevaba el bolso de Kinomoto sobre su hombre y reía tontamente por algo que seguramente ella había dicho.

Entonces la mano de Tsukishiro descuidadamente acomodó uno de los, ahora dóciles, cabellos de ella y su boca habló como si hubiese estado esperándolo.

-Kinomoto

Le gritó desde donde estaba y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba. Tsukishiro se aproximó aún más a ella, de una manera protectora. Intentó no fijarse en él.

-Debo hablar contigo –Dijo molestó.

Ella agachó la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente porque él estaba ahí, por eso no le había reclamado nada, seguramente sabia también que estaba exagerando con comportamiento de alejamiento.

-Hey… que pretendes viniendo hasta acá y

-Estoy hablando con ella. –Lo cortó inmediatamente.

Tsukishiro pareció molestarse.

-Está bien Yue… creo que puedo solucionar esto, adelántate.

Él la miró con complicidad, como preguntándole con los ojos si estaba segura. Una complicidad absolutamente molesta.

Apenas y Tsukishiro estuvo fuera del alcance auditivo su estúpida boca gritó de improviso.

-En qué demonios piensas Kinomoto. Somos compañeros de clases ¡Tendrás que verme aunque no te guste!

Que estaba diciendo.

-Sí, eso lo entiendo. Pero yo quiero verte lo menos posible desde ahora li.

La voz de ella era calmada, sus ojos habían dejado de mirar el suelo y ahora lo veían a él, con seguridad.

-he dicho todo lo que debía y podía decir

Seguramente se refería a Takeru.

-… Y creo que tal vez ya no haya más que hacer al respecto, la verdad es que estar cerca de ti…

Sonrió con una triste expresión, demasiado triste para poder incluso describirla.

-o hablar contigo, aún es doloroso para mi Li

Doloroso… se referiría a eso que le estaba pasando justo ahora. Se sentiría así Kinomoto cada vez que le hablaba? Con el pecho oprimido y el estómago retorcido?

-Por qué yo… aún te quiero, así que por favor… no vengas a decirme cosas como estas.

-Pero… -Susurró. Aunque seguramente ella no logró oírlo, porque ya había empezado a caminar.

Era así como serian ahora… estaba comenzando a entender lo que significaba vivir sin Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Dos semanas después**

-¿Me estas escuchando Shaoran?

-Qué decías Takeru

-No importa, no me estás escuchando. Has estado así desde el día en que…

-Es mejor que no lo digas.

-Pero aunque no lo digas, lo entiendes… eso es lo mismo.

No dijo nada.

Hace semanas la relación con Takeru era extraña.

Ella había hablado con él sólo dos días después del mensaje de teléfono, le había pedido que olvidara todo y él, tal cual hacia siempre, intentó hacer lo que Takeru pedía… pero fue imposible, buscó hablar con ella unas cuantas veces sin embargo sus ojos estaban tristes… y anhelantes tanto así que a veces pensaba que realmente lo quería y esos días su corazón viajaba de la tierra al cielo, soñándola… queriéndola. Pero en días como hoy Takeru era como siempre y hablaba de lo que había pasado como algo distante, como algo que le había ocurrido a otras personas y en esos momentos todo su cuerpo caía directo al infierno, a unos segundos de volverse loco.

Por si fuera poco aún quedaba el tema de Kinomoto.

Y la verdad es que aunque lo había intentado, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. Mucho menos con toda la atención que ahora acaparaba.

Takeru se estaba yendo justo ahora, pero no se sentía con la energía de retenerla. Estaba un poco cansado, su cuerpo se había cansado de pensarla tanto. Por qué ahora también pensaba en Kinomoto… y eso lo agotaba mucho más rápido.

Lo peor de todo era que pese a que lo había intentado le había sido imposible estar con alguien más, para escaparse de todo el entuerto… porque eso le recordaba la sumisa aceptación de Kinomoto y volvía a meterlo en un embrollo, un embrollo doloroso del que salir era casi imposible quizás la única forma era Takeru… pero Takeru no era mucho mejor para pensar.

Tomó sus cosas y salió del salón. Las clases ya habían terminado hace un rato pero Takeru le había pedido que la acompañará un momento y jamás había podido negarle algo, esa vez no iba a ser la excepción, mucho menos cuando debía hacer tiempo, ahora que habían suspendido el castigo, para el partido de la tarde.

Caminó lentamente hasta el camerino, se cambió las ropas con paciencia, aún quedaba tiempo, salió del edificio y avanzó hacia las canchas, pero antes de llegar a la cancha de futbol, donde debía esperar un tumulto de jugadores de otro de los equipos del colegio se habían amontonado en torno a la cancha de atletismo.

Avanzó hacia ellos, intrigado por la cantidad de gente y curioso acerca de lo que ellos estaban cubriendo.

-Cómo demonios no lo habíamos visto

-Era imposible… juro que era imposible haberlo si quiera sospechado

¿De que estarían hablando? Pensó con intriga, pero antes de que esté avanzará un poco más se encontró con Kinomoto calentando para comenzar a correr.

¿Desde cuando estaba en el equipo de atletismo? Seguramente estaba ocupando su tiempo, eso era justo lo que él debía hacer también.

El cabello de Kinomoto estaba atado en una coleta, justo como le había dicho que no lo trajera.

Su rostro de finas facciones se mostraba como eran… perfectos.

Jamás la había visto con tan poco ropa como en esos momentos, ni siquiera había reparado alguna vez en que los uniformes deportivos de las chicas eran tan pequeños.

Dejaban ver demasiado, sus largas y contorneadas piernas, su pequeña cintura, su figura esbelta y atractiva… demasiado atractiva, jamás se había detenido en el color de su piel… pero era algo que se veía realmente seductor…

-Quizás quiera salir conmigo…

-Ni de jodas, eres muy feo para ella… quizás quiera salir conmigo.

-Tú eres un playboy, Kinomoto-san no saldría con alguien como tú, ella seguramente no ha dado su primer beso.

Apretó sus puños… escucharlo, sentir que la estaban mirando… que ellos estaban ahí para admirarla sin que ella se diese cuenta le producía una sensación de enfado… de furia.

-Kinomoto, entrégale esto a los demás

Gritó la entrenadora desde la otra esquina. Y ella corrió, corrió grácilmente, mucho más grácil de lo que caminaba, moviendo su figura contorneada casi melodiosamente.

La vio agarrar las botellas de agua, cuatro a la vez. Y caminar en direccionas a las demás chicas, que estaban entrenando alejadas de Kinomoto.

Era primera vez, desde que había llegado que se percataba de ellas. La más alta había sido uno de sus juguetes hace meses.

Vio como la chica que había mencionado se acercaba a una Kinomoto complicada con las botellas y cuando agarró la suya se aseguró de que el agua la mojara completamente, haciéndola tirar todas las botellas al suelo.

-Hey… esa chica, por qué está atacando a Kinomoto… -Dijo uno casi al unísono con sus pensamientos.

-Miren… su uniforme está…

Su uniforme de gimnasia se traslucía casi completamente. Kinomoto que se había preocupado de volver a recoger las botellas no se había dado cuenta…

Avanzó hasta ella con la conciencia perdida en algún lugar de la razón. Y antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta tenía su poleron sobre el cuerpo de Kinomoto.

-Ya es suficiente, el partido es en la cancha de futbol, no hay nada que ver aquí.

Les gritó a todos y sólo ahí entendió lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Que hace aquí Li?

-Yo… ella necesita cambiarse Keiko-san –Le mencionó rápidamente a la entrenadora.

Keiko miró detenidamente a Sakura y descubrió que sus ropas, bajo el poleron de Li, estaban mojadas. Vio las botellas en el suelo y pensó haber entendido todo.

-Es usted muy buen compañero señor Li –Dijo con tono insidioso en su voz.

-… creo que me iré señorita Keiko

La miró, sus mejillas enrojecían a más no poder. Miró a la entrenadora con reprimenda en los ojos y la siguió.

Avanzó tras de ella hasta los camarines y justo cuando iba entrar se volteó hacia él.

Sus ojos despedían saturación, perfecta conjugación con su expresión frustrada.

-Qué quieres Li, que pretendes

Era la primera vez que ella le hablaba con ese tono de voz. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, como reclamándole algo.

No sabía que responder. Ahí parado frente a ella, después de haberla cubierto, después de haberla seguido no sabía realmente cuales eran sus intenciones.

-Podrías ser un poco más considerada, te cubrí idiota, querías seguir mostrando tu ropa interior a ese grupo de jugadores pervertidos!

Sus mejillas enrojecieron ferozmente y la indignación se dejó ver en su mirada. El color de sus mejillas no había descendido ni un poco. Esa expresión en el rostro de ella, que no conocía para nada, se le hacía realmente encantadora.

-Yo no… pensé que estaban viéndome a mí!

-Estúpida –Salió de su boca sin querer –sé un poco más consciente de lo bonita que eres!

Ahora el mismo se calló y no supo bien si enrojeció o hacia demasiado calor. Procuró mirar hacia el suelo.

-Li tú… crees que yo…

-Como sea, cuando te hayas cambiado procura devolverme el poleron, ahora debo ir a entrenar.

Se volteó para que ella no lo viera y caminó rápidamente hacia la cancha… escapando de ella.

Sin embargo había algo de lo que no podía escapar y que justo ahora estaba surtiendo efecto porque por alguna razón su corazón, quien había escuchado lo que su boca había dicho, no dejaba de latir de manera acelerada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de autor: Este capi por alguna razón se escribió casi solito. Espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado comentarios, realmente me hace muy feliz leerlos =)**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Desde que comencé a amarte**_

_Capitulo Ocho._

Un mes… había pasado un mes desde que había decidido ya no ver más a Shaoran.

-¿Estás lista?

-Mm –Gruñó –¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?

-Porque prometiste que me ayudarías

Torció el gesto. Eso no era para nada cierto.

-Además este año me esmeré para que tu traje fuese resistente a cualquier adversidad climática.

En verdad se había esmerado, había pasado noches enteras costurando únicamente con aguja e hilo. No uso máquinas de coser ni ocupo las elegantes fábricas de su madre.

-Tomo, no crees que es un poco… -No sabía cómo decirlo correctamente.

-¿Un poco qué? -Dijo mientras ceñía el corsé un poco más a su cuerpo.

-¿Revelador…? –Esa era justo la palabra que buscaba.

-Está perfecto, eres un elfo hoy, debes verte bellísima

Un elfo… en verdad se parecía en algo a esas cosas, el hermoso vestido que le había hecho Tomoyo de telas carmesí y café resaltaba en su piel blanca, telas que parecían tan livianas que tan solo con un movimiento flotaban en el aire.

El vestido tenía un aire medieval, pero algo más corto y… demasiado llamativo. Dejaba ver el comienzo de su seno y mostraba sin reparo sus largas piernas. Con lasos exquisitos en todas partes, marcando sus curvas y dejándose caer en el vacío para fundirse nuevamente con las telas.

Sus pequeños pies tenían zapatos pequeños, con lasos envolviendo sus tobillos hasta llegar a la pantorrilla.

Diez minutos después Tomoyo había terminado todo. El cabello y el escaso maquillaje de su rostro estaban listos.

-Te ha quedado hermoso –dijo admirándose de como Tomoyo lograba que luciese bien.

-¿Verdad? Conseguí las flores en el salón de arte.

Su cabello iba suelto y ondeado en las puntas, sin embargo muchas trenzas empezaban en su nuca con algunas flores pequeñísimas pendiendo de ellas. Haciéndola lucir hermosa en todo ese desorden de su cabeza.

Sus ojos, tenían un leve tono carmesí, sus pestañas largas como siempre pero encrespadas como nunca antes, dejaban verse en toda su grandeza y por ultimo sus labios, que nunca antes habían usado color alguno encima, llevaban ahora un rosa un poco más pronunciado que el propio.

-Te vez bellísima –Dijo Tomoyo con orgullo

-¿En verdad lo crees Tomo? No te parece que me veo demasiado… ¿Llamativa?

-Sí, pero eres un elfo ahora, camina como te enseñe, levanta la cabeza y irgue tu espalda, hoy, cuando camines Sakura, flotaras… porque tu belleza no podrá tocar el suelo.

Definitivamente, Tomoyo exageraba una vez más.

-Ahora ponte esto. No es bueno que lo de la clase B te vean, serás nuestra arma secreta Saku.

-Creo que… esto es, demasiado…

Tomoyo solo rio.

-Yue… vestirá estas cosas también

-Por supuesto, fue a la primera persona que vestí, después de todo ustedes son los anfitriones.

-Si… recuerdo muy bien cómo llegamos a esto. –Dijo a modo de regaño, después de todo ella había sido quien, autoritariamente una vez más, había decidido ofrecerlos como anfitriones.

Yue no se molestó si quiera en regañar, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de las miradas. Pero para ella eso era diferente, ser el centro de atención era algo difícil de soportar.

Su clase había decidido hace unos meses, hacer un cafe cosplay.

El motivo final fue un cuento de hadas.

Yue y ella habían sido elegidos elfos anfitriones, había un rey y un príncipe, la princesa había enfermado el día anterior por lo que ese puesto había quedado vacante. Unas cuantas hadas y brujas, un lobo feroz, piratas y corsarios.

**-.-.-.-.-**

Y ahí estaba otra vez, justo donde ella quería que esté.

-Es tu responsabilidad, no debiste haberle dicho esas cosas Takeru

Una nueva discusión con Yamasaki y ella parecía deshacer preocupación por estar lejos.

Preocupación que se volvía hacia el cómo brasas ardiendo, calientes y dolorosas. Sin embargo, no podía irse, no cuando ella decía necesitarlo, mucho menos si se veía como en ese momento, tan elegante y hermosa, con ese vestido de ceremonia china.

-Me recuerdas a Meiling

-Ella era mucho más alta

-Pero tienen esa cosa que hace que cualquier persona quiera verlas

Las mejillas de Takeru se ruborizaron y recién callo en cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo, en la condición en la que estaba era muy comprometedor.

-Perdón, es solo que…

-Te pones así porque sabes que te quiero…

-No quiero hablar de esto Shaoran.

-Yo creo que sería bueno discutirlo.

-Para que si nosotros no…

-¿No podremos estar juntos? –Preguntó.

Ella asintió con una delicadeza exquisita.

-Sobre eso… ya nada puedo hacer –Dijo un poco cansado. –Creo que me iré, si es solo eso lo que me querías decir, tengo que ayudar en el café.

Vio como Takeru se mordía el labio. Sus ojos le decían que querían que se quedara ahí, donde estaba. Pero el ya no quería quedarse. Estaba cansado de quedarse ahí todo el tiempo y que ella le diera señales extrañas. La esperaría, la querría desde donde estaba, incluso la cuidaría todo lo que pudiese, pero ya no seguiría todos sus caprichos… porque sus caprichos lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Te veré después de que esto termine

Ella no dijo nada, tampoco esperaba que dijera alguna cosa.

Arregló su corbata. No había llegado a la repartija de personajes por lo que solo había alcanzado a ser un camarero.

Estaba cansado. Había sido un mes extraño…

Sobre todo, porque Kinomoto había estado en todos los lugares, todas sus ideas y pensamientos de antes de dormir.

A veces soñaba con ella, y la besaba… la besaba y acariciaba su cabello enmarañado de ese entonces, sin embargo, en todo los sueños, uno tras otro, despertaba en el mismo momento, ese en el que ella se había perdido entre la oscuridad de su hogar. Definitivamente no era el mejor de los despertares.

Tan despistado iba, con tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con algo en medio del pasillo.

No supo bien si era una chica o un chico en esos momentos, porque una capucha café lo cubría de la cabeza a los pies.

-Lo siento, con esto no he podido ver nada… ando a tientas todo el camino.

Sintió que su corazón daba un brinco. Esa voz… hace tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba.

Por qué demonios su corazón latía tan fuerte.

Había dos cosas que pensaba en ese momento, la primera y más importante era que quería estar con ella un poco más. Después de todo, no siempre tenía estas oportunidades, ella había sido muy hábil en evitarlo todo este tiempo, tanto que ahora hasta sus asientos en clase estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder mirarse; La segunda era algo que en esos momentos no tenía tanta importancia, algo que podía olvidar hasta que estuviese sólo, porque con ella cerca… era imposible pensar en ese desasosiego de encontrarla.

Le extendió la mano a la altura de su pecho sin decir una palabra. No sabía si la veía con esa capucha cubriéndole la mayor parte de la visión, pero hablar significaría ser identificado y eso provocaría que ella tomase distancia en tres segundos.

-Que sucedes, ¿quieres ayudarme a llegar?

Demonios porque hacía preguntas. No dijo nada y permaneció con la mano estirada…

-Ya veo, está bien. Voy al salón de 2 A, muchas gracias.

Vio como los finos dedos de su blanca mano salían de la capucha. Un trozo de tela hermosa enrollaba su muñeca.

Los dedos de ella estaban fríos.

¿Hace cuánto no había podido tocarla? ¿Hace cuánto estaba deseando hacerlo tan fervientemente?

La extrañaba, detestaba admitirlo, odiaba admitirlo pero… la extrañaba, su risa mostrando los dientes y los ojos casi cerrados. Sus atenciones, su rostro fastidiado, su amor que había sido tan incondicional… pese a todo… ese amor había llenado todos los agujeros en ese tiempo.

Los había llenado tan bien que el miedo por el cambio lo atormentaba cada vez que el la veía. Pero… quizás prefería eso a extrañarla.

Él se detuvo, habían llegado.

-Muchas gracias

Sabía, aun cuando no la viera , que bajo esa tela ella sonreía como a él le gustaba.

Sintió como ella hacia un ademan para separarse e inconscientemente la retuvo.

-Sucede algo…

No respondió…

Demonios, realmente estaba siendo estúpido.

-Disculpa, no sé quién eres y si me quito esto Tomoyo me regañara durante años, pero eres muy amable al haberme traído.

Se soltó rápidamente de ella y salió de ahí agitado.

¡Demonios! ¡demonios! ¡demonios!

Toco su pecho. Porque su corazón latía tan rápido.

Se poyó en una pared. Sentía su cara arder… ¿se había sonrojado? Como demonios podía sonrojarse por…

Había dicho que era amable… si supiera que había sido él no le habría dirigido la palabra siquiera.

-¿Li? – desde donde estaba solo vio los pies de una chica.

No respondió.

-¿Estás bien? –Se agachó hasta su altura y pudo verla. Era Lya, la conocía muy bien. –¿Estás enfermo? Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería.

-Déjame –Le dijo

-Shao, sabes que no puedo hacer eso… -Dijo ella acercando sus dedos a su cabello

-Que me dejes, yo estoy bien –le aclaró mientras agarraba su muñeca antes de que tocara su cabello.

-Entonces levántate. Cualquiera que te vea pensara que estas enfermo…

Dijo ella firme, directa y levantándose tan pronto el soltaba su muñeca.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se frotó la frente.

Cuando se hubo puesto en pie, un montoncito de chicas le miraban de reojo. Conocía esas miradas, él les gustaba…

Pero no era tan emocionante como antes…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Disculpa –esto estaba pasando con demasiada frecuencia ese día.

-¿Saku?

-¿Yue?

-Lo siento es que no veo nada

-Yo tampoco, Tomoyo amarro esto con cinta adhesiva y no he podido encontrar la forma de quitármelo.

Ella rio con nerviosismo. Tomoyo a veces exageraba más de la cuenta

-La verdad es que creo que fui más sumisa, no ha tenido que atarme nada.

-Aquí están los dos, Tomoyo los estaba buscando –una chica los jalo unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

-Los había perdido –Dijo la voz de Tomoyo con tono lloroso.

-Está bien, estamos aquí

-Hey Tomoyo, podemos quitarnos ya estas cosas, siento que podría ahogarme en cualquier momento.

-Sí… sólo espera un segundo, necesito que llegue alguien más…

La verdad es que no quería tener a sus amigos al borde de la asfixia pero necesitaba que por esa puerta pasase Shaoran Li, el necesitaba saber todo lo que significaba haber tenido a Sakura y ya no pode tenerla más…

Unos instantes después, quizás solo segundos, vio entrar a un Li acongojado.

Justo como lo quería ver.

-Ahora sí. Cierren la puerta, estamos todos… -le susurro al presidente de la clase.

Inmediatamente después él comenzó a ordenar los grupos, destaparon los disfraces uno por uno hasta que llegaron a ellos.

Por primera vez entendía lo desesperante que era ver casi nada.

-Oye, y estos donde van

-Quita tu mano –Escuchó bramar a Yue

-Ellos van en la entrada, son los anfitriones y protegen la historia –Dijo el presidente

-Ya, si no te quedas quieto no podré sacarte ese maldita cinta adhesiva.

Yue luchaba por salir de esa oscuridad, pero a ella, en cierta medida la hacía sentir bastante cómoda.

Después de todo, nadie podía verla así como estaba.

De pronto el silencio se apodero de todo el salón.

-WOOOO –escuchó después del silencio momentáneo, como un alarido de emocion.

-Seguro ganamos con esto!

-Yue es tan genial

Así que de eso se trataba Yue había conseguido sacarse la capucha. Quiso verlo, pero la capucha de su cabeza no la dejaba ver.

-Vamos saku, ¡vamos!

Esa era la voz de Yue. No dijo nada, se sentía nerviosa.

Sintió las manos fuertes de Yue, tomar la capa por la capucha y comenzó a descubrirla, al mismo tiempo que ella podía ver parte del vestuario de Yue, él la veía a ella. Cuando hubo destapado su cabeza completamente pudo ver a Yue frente a ella, hermoso… igual que un ser mágico, tanto que parecía brillar ahí donde estaba, con esos ojos celestes tan intensos…

La capa de ella, se deslizó lentamente entre su vestuario. El murmullo de la gente se sentía a lo lejos, la exclamación por verla ahí, hermosa.

Sin embargo ella no podía dejar de ver a Yue, y él ya había caído completamente en todo lo que ella era en esos momentos.

En ese momento pensó que así debía verse la magia, seguramente Tomoyo se había equivocado, porque justo como estaba Yue en esos momentos no parecía ser un elfo, cuando veía a Yue así, pensaba que seguramente, tal como él estaba debían ser los ángeles…

-Estás…. Hermosa –Le susurró Yue, tan bajito como pudo, para que nadie más pudiese escuchar… con una voz que ella escuchaba por primera vez.

Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Suficiente, esto no es un espectáculo, deberíamos terminar de ordenar antes de que las demás clases tomen ventaja

-Lo que Li dice es verdad… -Había dicho el representante. Y entonces, solo entonces se percató de la cercanía de su amigo.

-Sabía que causarían impresión, se ven tan hermosos.

-Hey Daidouji, necesitamos a alguien que entre en este vestido.

-Tu puedes usarlo Tomo, te quedara hermoso.

-No Saku… yo solo hago la ropa no la uso… pero gracias por pensar que me vería hermosa. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No creo que alguien más quepa aquí, te necesitamos.

-Anda Tomo, si nosotros nos vestimos así, tú te verás como una verdadera princesa en ese vestido.

Ella miró con apremio a Yue.

-Nos faltara una persona si tú no…

-Ah bueno, está bien.

Vio como ella y el muchacho se alejaban y pronto sólo quedaron los dos.

Se sintió nerviosa. Era Yue de quien estaba hablando sin embargo, nunca había podido ver a Yue con tanta detención como en esos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Minutos más tarde**

-Hey, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Cómo crees? –Le dijo con una mueca en el rostro mientras las muchachas de otros cursos alegaban por atención

-Eso te pasa por ser tan bien parecido Shao

-Ni de joda, es que estas chicas son un poco estúpidas.

-Al menos te va mejor que a Kinomoto, oí que hay una fila de tipos esperando entrar sólo para verla.

Sin pensarlo su rostro se dirigió hasta la puerta, un enfadado Tsukishiro intentaba zafarse de unas chiquillas de primer curso y ahuyentar a los chicos que miraban a Sakura. Sonrió. Al menos era útil en esos casos.

-No es algo que pueda importarme.

-Cómo es que no me habías dicho lo bonita que era.

-No tengo porque decirte todo como una chiquilla chismosa.

-Pues, la belleza de esa chica es algo para contar. Si no fuera porque Tomoyito me tiene encandilado iría tras ella sin pensarlo.

Frunció el entrecejo. Le creía. Eriol era lo bastante "frívolo" como para andar corriendo tras una chica después de haber ido con su amiga.

Eso sí que no sería fácil de digerir, la sola idea era… ¿incomoda?

-Ni lo pienses.

-Pero si tú ya no la quieres porque no me la dejas un rato, además, no digo que sea ahora… probablemente después que me aburra de la linda Tomoyo yo…

-Ella no es de ese tipo de chicas Eriol –le dijo con tono amenazante. Pero parecía ser que ese día Eriol quería fastidiarlo.

-¿Que no es de ese tipo de chicas? Pero si hasta hizo un trato contigo. El tipo de chicas que mencionas es justo como es la linda Sak…

-Te dije –Le dijo despacio mientras agarraba su camisa –Que ella no es de ese tipo de chicas Eriol

La mirada azulada de Eriol era divertida y eso hacía que se sintiera más enfadado aún. Lo presionó con más fuerza, casi levantándolo del suelo. Eriol no opuso resistencia.

-Si la tocas, te mato.

Eriol hecho a reír y tubo que soltarlo antes de que alguien más los viese en una posición así.

Aún tenía el ceño fruncido cuando sintió la mano de Eriol dándole tres toques a su hombro.

-Ella, te importa más de lo que crees –y luego de decir eso se fue, dejándolo ahí, en medio de todo el bullicio, con chicas entrometidas intentando hablarle y la visión de Sakura despejada.

¿Le importaba? Miró a Kinomoto desde donde estaba, conversando a duras penas con esa gente que quería pasar al café. Demasiada gente tras de ella, demasiada gente había puesto los ojos en lo que era suyo.

Ella nunca debió cambiar de esa manera, esos cambios lo único que hacían era que los lobos se volvieran locos cuando la veían… pero no la conocían, no sabían lo buena que podía ser, lo amable que podía ser, lo aniñada que se ponía cuando la molestaban, lo estúpidamente sumisa que se volvía cuando amaba…

En verdad le importaba.

Le importaba más de lo que podía asumir, más de lo que su cabeza en esos momentos podía soportar.

-Li –Llamó el representante

Lo miró molesto. Estaba pensando cosas sumamente importantes antes de que él le dijese algo.

-¿Puedes ir a comprar unos refrescos? Ha venido más gente de la que teníamos pensado.

-Seguramente es por Kinomoto –Dijo un estúpido suspirando al lado del representante

-Yue no lo hace nada de mal, las chicas se arremolinan al lado de él.

-Hey… no le quiten merito a Shaoran, todas esas chicas han comprado millones de refrescos y cafés solo para quedarse a verlo un poco más. –Dijo una compañera señalando la mesa con todas esas chicas que lo estaban acosando hace un rato.

Porque tenían que hablar de esas cosas.

-Tenemos suerte de tener a los chicos más apuestos en nuestro curso -Decía una chica con la que jamás había cruzado palabra

-bf –Bufo –Que era lo que querían que hiciese

-Ah sí, lo había olvidado. Necesito que valla por unos refrescos –Le pidió el representante mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo.

-¿Quieres que lo ocupe todo?

El asintió.

-Está bien

Se colocó el chaleco del colegio y salió. Kinomoto no lo vio salir, había demasiada gente como para que lo notase, pero él pudo notarla, lo hubiese hecho aun cuando estuviese con los ojos cerrados, porque ella tenía un aroma envolvente.

Avanzó rápidamente para alejarse de ahí.

-¡Li! ¿Has visto a Daidouji? –lo paró uno de sus compañeros que corría locamente hacia la sala de clases.

-No, no está en la sala.

-Demonios –refunfuño y siguió corriendo.

En esos días la gente se volvía un poco loca.

-.-.-.

-Yue… estoy cansada.

-También yo –la miró con seriedad –¿Quieres que te cubra?

-¿Podrías? Sólo iré por un refresco.

Él le palmoteo la cabeza. Y entró al salón por un segundo.

-Ten… no puedes andar así por todo el colegio –Dijo mientras le aventaba su chaleco.

Lo miró… y se sonrojo. Es verdad, andaba demasiado ¿descubierta? Para pasearse por los pasillos del colegio.

-Gracias Yue

-Procura volver pronto, sino lo haces tendré que irte a buscar

Ella le mostro todos sus dientes en una sonrisa. A los muchachos se les había acabado el refresco e ir por uno era la excusa perfecta para estirar sus piernas.

El pasillo estaba atestado de gente. Hubiese querido tener la capucha de Tomoyo en esos momentos, sobre todo porque así no sentiría las miradas de los demás sobre su cuerpo.

Llegó hasta el dispensador de bebidas lo más rápido que pudo. En ese lugar había poca gente porque estaba muy lejos de las salas de clase en las que ahora se desataba todo el ajetreo.

Más tarde deberían hacer la presentación para las fotos. Pensó mientras metía las monedas para sacar una de las bebidas.

Tomoyo le había enseñado durante dos días como era que se tenía que parar, mover y sonreír para parecer algo más sofisticada en la foto, había practicado durante muchos momentos pero… la verdad es que esas cosas no eran para ella.

Sacó su bebida y se acercó a las escaleras que daban a la salida de emergencia. Por los cristales se veía el patio de la escuela, los árboles y las flores que crecían alrededor…

Hace un mes que no hablaba con Li.

Había sido importante para aclarar muchos puntos, el primero, que él nunca dejaría de estar enamorado de Takeru y el segundo que debía aceptar el hecho de que ella sólo había sido una distracción para él.

Había aprendido a no sentirse como estúpida cada vez que lo veía, a inhibir su deseo de hablarle, de verlo y de tocarlo. Había aprendido que lo que sentía por él era destructivo y que lo mejor era dejarlo enterrado en alguna parte de su cabeza y al parecer todo eso había funcionado.

Solo había un problema, su cuerpo no aprendía tan rápido como sus pensamientos.

Después de todo, la voz de Li aún hacia que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente.

-Kinomoto

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. La voz de Li en su cabeza.

-¿Kinomoto que haces acá?

Volteo su rostro. No podía ser, que hacia el en ese lugar… como demonios la había encontrado. Tanto tiempo que no se veían las caras.

Su corazón palpito rápidamente. Procuró mantener su rostro calmado, después de todo no quería que el supiera que aun dolía.

Por qué la verdad es que dolía, verlo ahí… frente a ella con su pantalón de mesero, el chaleco del colegio, sus cabellos despeinados, sus grandes manos, sus labios llenos, su nariz recta, sus facciones angulosas y esos ojos hermosos, hermosos y profundos.

-Descanso un poco –Así estaba bien, debía hablar con normalidad.

El pareció sorprenderse de escucharla.

-Creo que ya es hora de regresar –él tenía esa mueca en el rostro que ponía cada vez que no sabía qué hacer.

-.-..-.-.

-Kinomoto –Volvió a repetir. No sabía lo perfecta que podía ser. Lo cándida y dulce que podía sonarle una voz neutra. –No te vayas –Lo había dicho… había dejado que su boca hablase.

Ella se volteo a verlo con esos enormes ojos verdes, sorprendida. Había roto en un segundo esa mascará de perfecta tranquilidad que ella traía puesta. Entonces callo en cuenta que quizás no debería haber dicho eso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Li?

No se había dado cuenta que las palabras de Kinomoto podían sonar tan frías. Que su molesto y aniñado rostro podía verse así de bonito.

La verdad había muchas cosas de Kinomoto que no sabía pese haberla tenido tanto tiempo.

Como la perfecta curvatura de sus piernas, sus tobillos finos, sus esbeltos brazos y esa expresión vacía en unos ojos tan hermosos…

¿Eso era su culpa verdad? ¿Había decidido que las cosas fueran así?

No… un momento, él no había decidido nada. Ella había decidido todo por él y eso, que no había pensado con anterioridad lo comenzaba a molestar descomunalmente.

-Quería hablarte… sobre este entuerto Kinomoto…

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Sonrió. Aún podía descifrarla con facilidad. Ella era tan transparente...

Se acercó

-No crees que exageras, todo esto es… demasiado después de todo, lo que pasó no era más que un juego.

Su boca… debería aprender a callarla de una buena vez. Había dicho eso porque estaba molesto. Aun cuando no dejaba de ser verdad… lo de ellos había comenzado como un juego.

Sin embargo era lo único que podía decir para que esa lejanía acabara. Probaría todo lo que tenía… ella no quería verlo, él le había hecho daño, no tenía derecho a estar ahí y decirle esas cosas pero… no lo podía evitar.

-Esto… -ahí estaba ella, con la mirada verde en el suelo, jugando con uno de los lazos del vestido porque estaba nerviosa y luciendo perfecta… mostrando como todo su cuerpo se tensaba cerca de él, que todavía lo quería. Pero no se esperaba todo lo que vendría después. Porque ella había levantado su rostro, y sus enormes ojos verdes lo habían mirado repletos de lágrimas. –es muy cruel Li

Él no supo que decir, no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, no de ella, ella no solía llorar tan fácilmente. Le había hecho cosas horribles con anterioridad y solo cuando las cosas no podían ir peor la muchacha lloraba… pero esta vez, había parecido tan sencillo que soltara sus lágrimas.

Hiso un ademan de acercarse, ella retrocedió.

-Vienes acá, después de tanto tiempo… me hablas como si todo lo que hice y paso fuese una niñería.

Ella no gritaba, no usaba un tono demandante ni reprobatorio, tan sólo parecía triste.

-Hablas como si lo que estuviese haciendo no fuese doloroso… lo entiendo, lo sé y me lo digo a mi misma todos los días. Yo acepte estar contigo sabiendo que no me querías, nada puedo alegar respecto a eso… pero yo –Rio con tristeza –te amaba Li, creo que me había enamorado de ti completamente y estas cosas… para mí son dolorosas… tan dolorosas que…

No pudo soportarlo… ahí desde donde estaba verla llorar era tortuoso. Agónico. Sus pies avanzaron mientras ella hablaba y rodeó su fino cuerpo sin pedir permiso, porque aun cuando ella se molestara, aun cuando pataleara, vera llorar siempre había sido algo que le provocaba desazón.

Le permitió llorar un segundo… antes de hablarle. Y disfruto de su cercanía y su calor. La presencia de ella era cálida.

-Lo siento –dijo por fin -siento todo lo que hice y dije. A veces soy un estúpido después de todo… deberías saberlo.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita que se ahogaba entre lo que quedaba de sus sollozos.

Ninguno dijo nada. Pero así como estaban sentía a su pecho alborotarse y confundirse con sus propios latidos. Porque se había olvidado de lo fina que era su fisionomía, de lo suave que era su rostro y de lo condenadamente bien que encajaba entre sus brazos. Pero ahora lo recordaba bien, jodidamente bien.

-Entiendo que no quieras hablarme… fue insensible de mi parte hacer todo esto… -le susurró contra su pelo.

-Quizás –Dijo ella cuando él se hubo separado –cuando todo esto que siento se termine de una vez Li… -No tuvo tiempo de pensar ninguna cosa porque el rostro de ella comenzaba a sonreír de esa manera que lo hacía sentir un tanto encantado – podamos ser amigos… -y ahí estaba, esa sonrisa perfecta que mostraba sus dientes y cerraba sus ojos.

Sintió su corazón acelerarse. Kinomoto era jodidamente hermosa. Y algún día se olvidaría de todo lo que sentía por él, buscaría alguien decente y lo vería de la misma forma, lo amaría de la misma forma abnegada y altruista en que lo había amado a él… le daría todas esas cosas buenas que ella tenía para entregar.

-Adiós

Dijo ella de pronto… tan pronto que no le dio tiempo para reclamar, dejándolo con la vista fija en su espalda delicada…

Sintió dolor en el estómago. No quería. Afirmo su cuerpo en la pared. No quería que alguien más viese todo eso de ella… no quería que quisiese a otro tipo, no quería… definitivamente no quería ser sólo su amigo pero entonces…

¿¡Qué demonios era lo que quería con ella!

Si no fuese porque Shaoran había estado tan distraído desde que había llegado a ese lugar, y porque ahora las ideas respecto a Kinomoto estaban a punto de volverlo loco, se hubiese percatado, que desde el comienzo una persona que él conocía muy bien había estado observando y escuchando el espectáculo, a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Una persona a la que no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo y que justo en ese instante se prometió a si misma que haría lo que fuese necesario para que eso que Shaoran estaba sintiendo no saliese jamás a la superficie.

Después de todo, a ella no le convenía que de pronto Shaoran se enamorara de Kinomoto.

* * *

**PD: ****sakatomo-kirumi**** está realizando una adaptación de ésta historia, con los personajes de Naruto y Hinata, tiene el mismo título para quien la quiera leer. La adaptación está quedando realmente buena ^^ ya va en el capitulo 3.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota de autor:**__ Aquí les dejo un capi nuevo. La verdad es que espero escribir pronto el siguiente pero comienzo clases con un periodo anormal de pruebas así que no sé bien si podre actualizar tan pronto._

_**Desde que comencé a amarte**_

_**Capitulo Nueve**_

La tarde había terminado. Su curso había perdido pero no era algo que le importara mayormente.

Lo que ahora le importaba era donde se había metido Shaoran. Se suponía que se irían a casa juntos después del festival pero seguramente Shaoran se había olvidado de todo porque el encuentro con Kinomoto le había removido la sesera.

Suspiró cansada mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

El sol de la tarde comenzaba a teñir todo de una tonalidad anaranjada.

Había mentido con Takashi para poder salir con Shaoran, ahora tendría que dar una buena excusa para que fuera a buscarla. No quería ir sola a casa.

¡Maldición!

Kinomoto enredaba todos sus planes.

Marcó a Takashi y esperó con sus cosas en uno de los peldaños de la escalera de la escuela, que daban a la calle. Kinomoto le pagaría esto.

-.-.-.

**Una semana después **

Después de ese día, en el que se había permitido abrazarla no había podido sacarse a Kinomoto de la cabeza, si antes había sido difícil, ahora parecía ser que era una tarea completamente imposible.

Verla en la escuela, verla con Tsukishiro alrededor de ella todo el tiempo, desearla durante las noches… no saber en qué malditas condiciones estaba, lo volvía loco.

Si antes Takeru había ocupado su cabeza de ideas, ahora era Kinomoto quien no lo dejaba en paz.

Por qué lo último que le había dicho había sido funesto.

Esas palabras que hablaban de un futuro en el que ella no lo quería, en el que ella ya no lo miraría a él, un futuro en el que todo lo que él había tenido de ella sería de alguien más, lo volvía completamente loco.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Eriol?

-¿Saber de qué?

-De cómo está ella, has estado con Daidouji toda esta semana, desde que la viste con el traje de princesa y te rendiste a sus pies no la has dejado sola ni para respirar. Debes saber cómo está.

-Cuando estoy con Daidouji no hablo de Kinomoto Shaoran

Eriol hizo una mueca.

-Además Tomoyito no podría confiar tanto en mi como para contarme algo de su adorada amiga.

Eso era verdad, menos aun sabiendo que Eriol era tan amigo de suyo.

Daidouji había pasado de verlo con normalidad casi dulce a verlo con suspicacia y recelo.

No es que esperara que fuese de otra forma, la verdad… entendía a Daidouji, la entendía demasiado bien como para molestarse por ello. Si el pudiese verse, desprendido de sí mismo, si pudiese verse como un desconocido que conoce de él lo que sabe, lo que ven sus ojos y lo que escuchan sus oídos, seguramente también sentiría desprecio hacia su persona.

Lo que había hecho con Kinomoto era una cabronada después de todo.

Pero él vivía el otro lado, ese lado que era inestable y que se estaba volviendo un lio por el deseo de la cercanía de Kinomoto. Estaba vuelto un imbécil.

-¿Y quieres que confíe en ti?, nunca has necesitado confianza Eriol, sólo necesitabas que ellas te desearan un poco del resto te hacías cargo.

Eriol quedo pensativo

-Tomoyo es diferente Shaoran. Con ella esto es… un poco más difícil

-Entonces… ¿Lo dejas?

-¡Estás loco! Eso sólo lo hace un poco más interesante

Valla eso sí que era nuevo. A Eriol no le gustaba nada que fuese tan complicado, aunque la verdad es que nunca las cosas se le habían dado de una manera que no fuese sencilla, para el todo era querer y tener.

-¡LI!

Volteó su rostro inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz chillona y se encontró con una de las mejores amigas de Takeru.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó rápidamente

-Es Takeru, está en el cuarto piso con Kinomoto y escuché gritos –Él la miró asustado… quizás Takeru le había hecho algo a Sakura… -creo que Kinomoto quería golpearla.

Abrió sus ojos castaños con impresión ¡QUE, QUÉ! Un momento… Kinomoto no podía. Ella definitivamente no era de ese tipo de personas. Lo que decía esa chica tenía que ser imposible.

Se levantó rápidamente del escalón en el que reposaba su cuerpo.

La mirada de Eriol lo detuvo.

-Es Takeru –Le dijo a modo de respuesta. Aunque a esa altura no sabía por qué le decía cualquier cosa, Eriol había escuchado tanto como él. Sin embargo quizás inconscientemente quería aclararle, que no iba hasta allá por Kinomoto, que la razón de su sorpresa, de su temor era Takeru tal como siempre.

Sin embargo, parte de esa ansiedad en su pecho tenían que ver con los deseos fervientes de demostrarle a esa chica que Kinomoto no podía golpear a nadie.

-Y acudirás como todo un príncipe devoto nuevamente

-No jodas Eriol

-Sólo recuerda que no eres su perrito faldero –Le gritó cuando él ya había comenzado a correr.

-Tshk! –Fue lo único que murmuro, de un tiempo a esta parte, a Eriol no le había parecido la actitud de Takeru, no sabía si era porque lo había besado aun estando con Takashi o por alguna otra razón que él no podía ver. Cosa que si pensaba bien no era tan difícil, Eriol veía muchas cosas que él no podía, era un pendejo pero un pendejo con la sesera bien activa.

Cuando la amiga de Takeru se detuvo sobre las escaleras del último piso se encontró con un escenario extraño y un hormigueo molesto comenzó a nacer en su pecho con la imagen que se presentaba delante de él.

El cabello de Sakura estaba en perfecto estado pero Takeru…. Takeru no podría haberse visto peor. Su ropa, sus labios… su cabello enmarañado.

Nunca la había visto de esa manera. Ella siempre procuraba verse bien. Y lo peor de todo, sus ojos lloraban copiosamente.

Se abalanzó a ella con rapidez y sin pensar siquiera.

Nunca la había visto en un estado como ese y le provocaba una desazón insoportable, porque las lágrimas de Takeru, de la persona que había amado durante tanto tiempo eran aterradoras.

Paso junto a Kinomoto pero ella no levantó la cabeza. El hormigueo de su pecho se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando los brazos de Takeru se aferraron a su espalda y la escuchó llorar copiosamente.

No podía creerlo.

-Kinomoto…. Ella está loca Shaoran… me trajo aquí y comenzó a golpearme, si no fuese porque Nanami escuchó que me traía seguramente me hubiese continuado golpeando

Volvió a mirarla.

Kinomoto ni siquiera intentaba escapar de ese lugar; mantenía su cabeza mirando el suelo, con el cabello tapando su rostro.

Se sintió molesto. Quería ver su rostro.

Takeru seguía llorando en su pecho. Se soltó de ella después de acomodarle unos cabellos y fue hasta donde estaba Sakura, una Sakura inmóvil y sin rostro.

Y entonces eso que había nacido en su pecho se convirtió en un impulso incontrolable. Porque demonios no levantaba el rostro y desmentía la estupidez que estaba diciendo Takeru.

Que les mostrará a ellas, que le mostrará a él mismo que no era posible que algo así estuviese pasando por causa de Kinomoto.

Jaló de su brazo de manera brusca.

-Diles que no lo hiciste –Fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios. Escuchó la protesta de Takeru unos pasos más allá, pero quería que Kinomoto le hablara, así que se concentró en ella.

-Vamos Kinomoto… levanta tu cara… ¿dime qué demonios paso!

El cuerpo de ella temblaba. No sabía bien si era porque estaba nerviosa o estaba asustada, pero no quería soltarla, aun cuando al parecer ella no paraba de temblar.

Su aroma, ese que no había sentido hace días llevaba a su nariz de manera irremediable…

-Y que si hubiese golpeado a Takeru… -Le dijo mirándolo por primera vez, con los ojos empañados pero sin llorar. El entrecejo fruncido y los labios contraídos.

Se sorprendió.

Ella no podía haber golpeado a Takeru.

Miró su rostro con detención; tenía dos pequeños rasmillones en el mentón que en comparación a los que tenían Takeru eran insignificantes.

-Ella se lo merece

-Cállate –Fue lo único que pudo decir. Escuchaba aún los leves sollozos de su amiga de la infancia. Sabía que era una arpía cuando quería serlo, pero eso no le daba el derecho a Kinomoto como para golpearla y dejarla en esas condiciones.

-Quiero que me digas que paso –Le dijo en un tono algo más suave, pero sin dejar de ser firme, dictatorial y demandante.

No se había dado cuenta sino hasta que Kinomoto soltó una mueca de dolor que la estaba presionando demasiado fuerte.

Quería que ella dijese que había pasado. Quería que le dijese la verdad, no quería creer que había golpeado a Takeru de esa forma.

-Déjala ya Shaoran, ella solo está loca de celos…

El rostro de Kinomoto seguía teniendo el ceño irremediablemente fruncido.

-Déjame Li, cualquier cosa que te diga… ¿me la creerás? –dijo con ironía

Porque preguntaba eso. Claro que se la creería

-Takeru es tan importante para ti que te deja un poco ciego

Kinomoto estaba molesta. Podía verlo en sus ojos verdes empañados, podía escucharlo en el tono de su voz y percibirlo en su semblante. Pero él no podía quedar con esa duda. Ella debía decir que había pasado.

-No digas eso de Shaoran, solo porque estas celosa de nuestra amistad… yo no te había hecho nada Kinomoto y tú vienes a golpearme como…

-Déjala hablar –retó a Takeru.

-No me importa lo que digas y tú –Dijo hablándole ahora a él -nunca me creerás de todos modos.

Ella hizo un ademan para soltarse de su brazo pero no podía soltarla. Quería escuchar un poco más… quería escuchar que ella no había golpeado a Takeru.

-Muévete –Escuchó una voz que venía desde sus espaldas.

Miró hacia las escaleras que estaban tras de él. Esa era la voz de Tsukishiro que intentaba pasar a la amiga de Takeru. La rabia subió a su cabeza con una rapidez peligrosa.

-Yue

Ella lo llamaba Yue…

-Suéltala –Nunca había escuchado que ese condenado tuviese un tono tan autoritario.

-Esto no te incumbe Tsukishiro

Tsukishiro le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Kinomoto forcejeo para zafarse con más decisión, quería irse junto a ese sujeto se lo decía todo su cuerpo mientras jalaba de su agarre.

-Escucha Li, ella no es de tu propiedad y no quiere estar contigo en estos momentos.

-Ella me golpeo, no deberías ser tan condescendiente con una chica que…

-No me importa lo que digas –Le dijo mirándola mientras se acercaba a Sakura –para mí no eres más que una arpía.

Takeru se crispo a su lado y sus mejillas se volvieron sonrosadas.

-Si conocieras a Sakura –Dijo Tsukishiro mientras se la quitaba de las manos y ella se apresuraba a ajustarse a su lado. –sabrías sin necesidad de preguntarle que ella no le pegaría a nadie. Le crees a una chica que es una mentirosa… das un poco de lastima. Vamos –le había dicho por ultimo a Sakura dedicándole una última mirada fulminante, en unos ojos platinados tan oscuros… ojos como esos no tenían el derecho de ser así de siniestros.

No dijo nada, no dijo nada porque Takeru se había apresurado a agarrar su mano y porque la imagen de ese tipo abrazando a Kinomoto por los hombros, apartándola de su lado parecía una predicción funesta que de alguna manera había logrado paralizarlo.

Se quedó ahí. Logró llevar a Takeru hasta la enfermería. Ella le había contado toda su versión, una versión en la que narraban a una Sakura que él no conocía.

Prefirió no decir nada. Se limitó a abrazar a Takeru, no quería dejarla llorar sola. Sin embargo se encontraba contrariado.

Él no podía creer en todo lo que Takeru estaba diciendo. Quería hablar con Kinomoto, quería escucharla otra vez. No sabía bien si era una excusa que sus deseos habían encontrado o la incertidumbre de saberla culpable lo atormentaban de una manera poco racional

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Yue… como es que llegaste aquí? –Ella seguía sin levantar la cabeza.

-Estaré siempre que lo necesites, en el lugar que necesites.

Le dijo con una seriedad insólita, con una tranquilidad que ella no le conocía.

La había encaminado a un lugar muy alejado de la gente. Era hora de almuerzo. Faltaban muchos minutos para que entraran a clases.

Se detuvo cuando estuvieron en el pasillo que los dejaba entre la sala de música y la de video. En ese lugar habían pocas ventanas, la luz era escasa y la gente inexistente.

El cuerpo de Yue se posiciono frente a ella. A lo lejos, se podía escuchar el ruido de las risas, de los gritos y el murmullo de conversaciones infinitas.

-Como me encontraste Yue –Volvió a preguntar.

Sintió la mano de Yue en su rosto. Sus dedos eran fríos. Levantaron su mentón para que sus ojos lo miraran. Yue era hermoso.

-Eriol llamó a Tomoyo y Tomoyo me llamo a mí.

-Duele –Dijo mientras sus dedos acariciaban la herida de su rostro.

-No

-¿Que te hizo?

La pregunta de él era tan diferente a la que había hecho Li minutos antes, incluso su voz sonaba diferente.

Pronto las manos heladas de Yue tomaron la mitad de su rostro.

-No quiero hablar de esto. -Su cuerpo fue absorbido poco a poco cuando los brazos de Yue la jalaron hacia él y la rodearon. El olor de Yue era familiar, era seguro. Se dejó atrapar por ellos.

-¿Duele mucho?

Y entonces supo que no estaba hablado de su herida.

El corazón que ya se había apretado hace un rato pareció quer salírsele por la boca y atorrarse en su garganta. Por fin pudo llorar. Después de aguantarse todo ese tiempo. De haber permanecido firme a los reclamos de Takeru, a las palabras de Li… Yue le permitió llorar.

-Está bien… está bien Saku.

Lo sabía, ahí con Yue todo estaba bien.

Cinco minutos después ellos estaban apoyados en la pared del pasillo. Y ella recargaba su peso en Yue.

-Gracias

-Sakura

-¿si? –le respondió mirando hacia el vacío. Aun dolía pensar, así que quería mantener los pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, todo lo que fuera posible.

-Quizás no es el mejor momento pero hay algo que debo decirte

No dijo nada. Escuchar la respiración de Yue era pacifico.

-Sólo dime

-Te quiero Sakura

-Lo sé

-No, no lo sabes. Me gustas.

Sintió calor en su pecho y su rostro. Que estaba diciendo Yue.

Su cuerpo se tensó, pero no se alejó de donde estaba. Perder el calor de Yue en ese momento le sería insoportable.

Él no dijo nada por un momento.

-Sé que quieres a Li, pero yo te he querido todo este tiempo Saku… todo este tiempo

Sintió como los labios de Yue se apoyaban en su cabeza y acercaba más su cuerpo al suyo. La respiración de Yue chocaba en su cabellera.

-Siempre pensé que serías mía Sakura

Yue no decía nada que la hiciera sentir incomoda.

-Para siempre mi Sakura

Las manos grandes de Yue pasaron sobre su hombro y jugaron con sus cabellos.

Sabía que lo que Yue le decía eran palabras pesadas, palabras que eran toneladas de verdad. Pero no sonaban amenazantes, no parecían demandarle algo o asustarla. Eran más como algo agradable.

No le dijo nada, no hablaron de ese asunto después de eso. Pero su cabeza se quedó con esas palabras dando vueltas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta el timbre de la clase volvía a sonar. Yue se levantó de donde estaba y extendió su mano.

Ni si quiera pensó en que eso no fuese correcto. Algo así no se le paso ni por un segundo por la cabeza.

Cuando comenzaron a avanzar no retiró su mano, aun sabiendo que aquello podía significar muchas cosas. En ese momento quería sentir los helados dedos de Yue entibiarse entre los suyos. Quería pensar que estaba cerca, tan cerca que no se alejaría de ese lugar… que no dejaría que nada pasará.

-Cuando quieras hablar de eso… -Dijo mientras caminaba junto a ella –Yo estaré ahí. No tienes que darme una respuesta si no quieres, y tampoco quiero que pienses que si… -Suspiró –Que si dices que no, algo entre nosotros va a cambiar como sea Sakura… sea lo que sea que elijas, seguirás teniendo siempre un espacio enorme en mi vida. Ella presionó más fuerte la mano de Yue.

Antes de que entraran al salón Yue soltó su mano y sintió el desolado abismo de la separación. Él le sonrió. Acomodó sus cabellos y se inclinó para quedar a su altura y besar su mejilla.

-Ahora… será mejor que sonrías.

Las mejillas de ella subieron de color casi al instante. Nunca antes Yue la había besado.

-Esa expresión es aterradora pero… te queda mejor que la de antes. –Dijo mientras reía. Ella acompaño su risa y lo golpeó en el hombro. Yue… era Yue, y pese a lo que le había dicho… seguiría siendo Yue….

Sonrió. No estaba triste… y no se sentía incomoda, definitivamente lo que había dicho Yue seguramente no era tan malo.

Yue entró a la sala y ella estaba siguiéndolo cuando encontró a Li al final del pasillo mirando con un rostro inexplicable. Agachó la cabeza y entró.

Apenas unos minutos después Li entró en el salón. Seguramente se había demorado porque había llevado a Takeru a la enfermería. Era una estúpida, todavía le dolían cosas como esas.

Lo mejor sería desligarse de esa historia, arrancársela del pecho y ofrecérsela al tiempo, para que la marchitara o la olvidará. Pero su corazón no paraba de enviar señales equivocas.

Durante toda la clase sintió que dos ojos la observaban fijamente.

Dos filas a la derecha, Li se había cambiado de puesto y la miraba con una expresión que no podía entender. Se volteó rápidamente después de haberlo descubierto. No quería saber de él, por lo menos no por ahora. Necesitaba que esas emociones se le pasasen.

Enterró su cabeza en su libro de física. Jamás había entendido nada de eso, por qué esta vez sería diferente.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta sus ojos se fijaron en la espalda de Yue y sus cabellos platinados un poco largos y alborotados. Jamás le había importado preocuparse por su apariencia, pero seguramente era porque siempre había sido demasiado atractivo.

Sabía de Yue todo lo que nunca había podido aprender de Li. Como le gustaba la comida, de qué lado de la cama le gustaba dormir, cuál era su helado favorito, que canción quería escuchar cuando estaba triste… pero

Quizás debía dejar de pensar en eso.

-Hey Saku, ya se ha acabado la clase.

Abrió sus ojos con pereza. Tenía frío. Bostezó perezosamente y pasó su mano por sus ojos cansados.

-¿Y Tomoyo? –Preguntó cuándo no la encontró cerca.

-Creo que Hiragizawa la rapto otra vez.

Suspiró. Eriol llevaba raptándola desde que Tomoyo había vestido el traje de princesa.

-¡Tsukishiro! –Ambos voltearon su cabeza hacia el profesor. –Cómo es que lleva acá más de tres meses y aún no tenemos todos sus papeles al día.

-Pero… -Tartamudeo él y luego se volvió para hablarle –Espérame. –Le acarició el cabello rápidamente luego volvió a hablar con el profesor –Mi padre lo debe haber olvidado, había llenado todos los datos pero… ¿Existe algún problema si los relleno otra vez?

-Para nada, pero tiene que ser ahora, si me acompañas a dirección académica podemos generar nuevos documentos para que puedas completarlos.

Eso significaba que Yue demoraría. Él la volvió a mirar, como pidiéndole una respuesta.

-Si quieres, puedes volver a casa

-No, esperaré acá

Él le sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces vamos.

Tomó su bolso y lo puso sobre la mesa. Esperaría, pero durmiendo, estar despierta y sin nada que hacer la obligaba a pensar en Li.

Sólo debía intentar mantener su mente en blanco para quedarse dormida. Yue no podía tardar demasiado.

¡Ah! Era tan difícil no pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Takeru, Yue y Li….

Li…

Había pasado de ella en ese lugar, justo como había dicho Takeru.

Se acomodó sobre la mesa y cerró sus ojos.

Definitivamente Li nunca creería en ella.

Takeru la había llevado ahí para insultarla, para humillarla y para mostrar su desprecio por un Li que jamás la había dejado sola.

Ella realmente lo odiaba, pero jamás sería capaz de hacerlo entender eso.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba rápidamente.

-Yue… eso fue…

Había comenzado a decir pero antes de que terminase su frase vio el rostro serio e inexpresivo de li. Con el cuerpo apoyado sobre la puerta y sin intenciones de irse.

-No soy Yue –Dijo antes de avanzar hasta ella que hace un segundo se había puesto de pie y había tomado su bolso.

No dijo nada.

-Dime Kinomoto… -Esa voz. Li estaba cabreado, conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz, lo había escuchado muchas veces durante esos días en que él jugaba a quererla un poco. –Hubieses preferido que fuese él.

-Qué quieres Li. –Le dijo un poco a la defensiva. Él se estaba acercando sigilosamente, como si ella fuese su presa.

-Que me digas la verdad… quiero saber que paso en el cuarto piso con Takeru.

De alguna manera, la forma en la que le hablaba ahora era diferente a como se lo había pedido hace unas horas. Ahora parecía cabreado, pero no molesto, ahora parecía que quería hacerla paga por algo…

La acorraló entre la ventana y su cuerpo. Podía sentir su respiración en el rostro. Demasiado cerca…

Volteo su cara hacia otro lado. No quería mirarlo porque mirarlo hacía que su corazón latiera tan rápido que podría delatarla.

Entonces las manos de él tomaron su mentón. Los dedos de Li no eran como los de Yue, eran mucho más cálidos.

Cerró los ojos, no quería ver su rostro.

-Dime Kinomoto ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Por qué tenía que torturarla de esa manera.

Logró empujarlo para que dejara de acercarse.

-Déjame Li.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? Sólo debes decirme que le hiciste a Takeru y te dejaré ir

Dudó por un segundo, un segundo maldito en el que los ojos de ambos se encontraron

No podría salir de esto, no podría volverlo a empujar, porque en ese momento, justo como lo estaba viendo ahora Shaoran Li le había quitado toda su decisión y voluntad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía irritado. Desde que la había visto con Yue, esa sensación lo estaba atormentando.

Era verdad que quería saber acerca de lo que había pasado con Takeru pero su cuerpo le decía que era mucho más importante, hacerla entender que ella era suya pese a todo lo que había dicho.

Hace tiempo había pensado en dejarlo estar, había pensado….

La miró indefensa. Había bajado completamente la guardia, acercó sus labios a su cuello.

¡Dios! Esa mujer lo volvía loco.

La verdad es que no había pensado nada. Sólo que verla con otra persona seguramente sería insoportable.

Pero de esa idea a la situación en la que estaban ahora había un largo tranco, y lo había cruzado con los ojos cerrados… sólo con esa sensación en el pecho que quemaba… que quemaba con la necesidad de saber de ella… de saberla en sus brazos y saberla suya.

-Qué… qué haces Li

-Soy Shaoran

-De… tente Li

-Shaoran –volvió a repetir mientras dejaba su cuello y besaba sus labios.

¡Dios! Había muerto todos esos días por darle un beso.

Las manos de ella habían dejado de resistirse.

-Tsukishiro no puede hacer esto Kinomoto

Volvió a buscar su cuello, entre sus cabellos. El aroma de ella lo volvería loco. tenía que controlarse.

-Tú no quieres a Tsukishiro.

-Eso… no es algo que tenga que importante.

Rió mientras volvía a buscar su boca.

-Eres mía Sakura –Susurró contra su boca y sintió como ella se deshacía poco a poco. Le encantaban las reacciones de Kinomoto. Tan inexpertas.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos… hermosos ojos verdes y tubo que besarla, porque si no lo hacía el deseo lo quemaría por dentro.

Más pronto que tarde dejó de besarla. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados. Apoyo su cabeza en la frente de ella. El flequillo de su cabello le hacía cosquillas.

Tenía una expresión compungida.

Sintió como inspiraba profundamente y se alejaba de él.

-Es suficiente, pensé que venías por lo de Takeru

La miró, no dijo nada. La verdad es que él mismo no estaba muy seguro de que estaba haciendo, solo sabía que si no lo hacía su cordura se perdería en algún lugar.

-No sé qué demonios intentas hacer pero… me iré antes de que termine enredada otra vez.

Dejó escapar un suspiro contenido. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron la velocidad. Ella lo estaba dejando abiertamente… ya no quería que eso fuese así.

Avanzó los pasos que pudo hasta ella y tomó su mano.

No sabía que decir y probablemente decir cualquier cosa sería insuficiente cuando no entendía las razones de su cuerpo para haber llegado hasta ahí.

-¿Por qué haces esto Li?

-No lo sé

-Entonces deja de hacerlo

- No puedo

Dijo antes de que cortara el paso que lo llevaba hasta ella y la besará otra vez. De una manera posesiva, de una manera frenética como si la perdiera entre segundos.

-Te necesito Sakura –susurró contra sus labios.

La vio cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Y la abrazó, por qué se estaba resistiendo. Poco a poco, la sintió ceder… su corazón aceleraba sus latidos a cada segundo.

(Sonido de celular)

Ella se sobresaltó y se separó de él, contestó el celular.

Por su rostro pudo entender que era Tsukishiro. Tomó su bolso y sin mirarlo salió del salón.

No importaba. Ella todavía lo quería, lo había descubierto mientras la besaba.

Tsukishiro no se quedaría con ella. No lo dejaría.

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios, que leyeron el fic y que lo siguen constantemente. De verdad me hacen muy feliz =) muchas, muchas gracias!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota de autor: Hoy, mientras revisaba mis cosas me encontré con una gran y grata sorpresa =O 120 reviews! La verdad es que fue fascinante, intente agradecerles a todos los que pude individualmente. Pero a aquellos que no se me hizo posible porque no tenían cuenta quiero decirles, que agradezco profundamente los comentarios y q realmente me hace feliz saber que les ha gustado todo esto, que se divierten o que se desesperan con esta historia tan enredada. **

** Me hace extremadamente FELIZ todo lo bueno que dicen =)**

**.**

**Desde que comencé a amarte**

**Tarde del sábado **

-No sé qué es lo que quiere, pero sea lo que sea no se lo voy a dar. -Había dicho Tomoyo mientras, en un gesto delicado y elegante, se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja.

-Si es amigo de Li seguramente es un cretino.

-Pero… te ha prestado mucha atención últimamente Tomo, además yo no lo he visto con nadie además de ti estos días. –Rebatió ella.

Era verdad, Eriol Hiragizawa había centrado toda su atención en Tomoyo durante esa semana y definitivamente se había comportado como todo un caballero, sin embargo, no sólo por eso había rebatido Yue. Eriol no era un cretino, lo había descubierto hace tiempo, cuando la había recibido en la casa de Li, cuando le sonreía en los pasillos del colegio con amabilidad, estaba un poco zafado con las chicas pero siempre había intentado ayudarla.

-Ni de coñas Saku, él no es el tipo de chicos que sólo piensa en una mujer. Tomoyo debe ser algo así como la novedad de la semana.

Vio desde donde estaba como la mano de Yue apretaba el mango del sartén con fuerza. Yue no hablaba de Eriol cuando decía su nombre, hablaba de Li y de cómo lo odiaba.

Llevó sus dedos hasta sus labios de manera involuntaria.

Hace pocos días, Li la había reclamado. Como si fuese suya, como si le perteneciese, como si tuviese cuentas que rendirle.

Lo peor de ese día… lo peor de lo que había pasado en el salón de clases, era que aún sentía esa sensación en el estómago; un cosquilleo agradable y adictivo que sólo él despertaba, ese que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo cuando sus dedos la tocaban.

-¡La sal Sakura!

Miró a Yue con cara de circunstancias. Había estado pensando en lo que había pasado el día en que Li la había besado, tan ensimismada que no había escuchado lo que Yue tenía que decir.

-Te dije que me pasarás la sal, la salsa quedará desabrida.

-Deja, yo lo hago. El punto es que no le daré en el gusto, pero debo admitir que tiene… no sé algo que me agrada –Dijo Tomoyo mientras colocaba sal en el sartén de manera despreocupada.

-¿Cargaste la película Saku?

-Lo haré ahora

-Ok, nosotros terminaremos con las pizzas y vamos para allá.

Caminó con pasos pequeños.

La casa de Yue, con él y Tomoyo en la cocina, era agradable. Su casa siempre estaba vacía, pero aquí, la gente nunca desaparecía.

Estaba cansada, las actividades de atletismo, la limpieza, la remodelación del gimnasio, las actividades en el teatro y el periodo de exámenes la tenía completamente agotada.

Conectó el Netbook a la pantalla del LCD y se echó en el sillón.

¿Qué pasaría la siguiente vez que viese a Li, la volvería a besar? No quería que confundiese su cabeza nuevamente. Se había cansado del dolor y la preocupación.

-.-.-.-.-

-Sólo me quedare un rato, mamá quiere que valla a un coctel de la empresa

-¿Tu madre sabe que no te gustan esas cosas verdad?

-Si pero no creo que le importe. Le sirve que vaya, creo que eso es suficiente para ella.

La madre de Tomoyo era una buena persona. Pero a veces no podía discriminar entre sus necesidades y las de Tomoyo, demasiado poderosa para ver a su hija como algo separado de su voluntad.

Cortó los trozos de pizza simétricamente. A Sakura no le gustaba el tomate caliente, jamás lo había comido por lo que le agregó los trozos que había dejado fuera. Así era como a ella le gustaban.

-Quédate a comer un poco y luego te vas –Le insistió a su amiga, pero desde la llamada de su madre Tomoyo estaba un poco reacia.

Entraron al comedor para dejar la comida y antes de que pudiera mencionar su nombre vio a Sakura tendida en su sillón, con una mano cubriéndole la mitad del rostro hecha un ovillo.

-Se quedó dormida –susurró Tomoyo con emoción.

-Ha estado haciendo muchas cosas últimamente, no está acostumbrada.

-Es mejor dejarla descansar.

-Creo que tienes razón.

-Aprovecharé para irme Yue.

Inmediatamente sintió como el pulso de su corazón se aceleraba. No alcanzó a decir alguna cosa antes de que Tomoyo le besara la mejilla tomará sus cosas y saliera del lugar.

Estaba sólo en su casa con una Sakura dormida en el sillón.

Inconscientemente se acercó a ella. Apartó los mechones de cabello que tapaban su frente. Si alguien le hubiese dicho alguna vez cuan bonita sería Sakura, se hubiese quedado corto en un instante.

Nadie podría si quiera acercarse a describir la belleza de esa piel blanca y tersa, de esas pestañas pronunciadas, de esos labios llenos.

¡Demonios que bonita era!

Era por eso que ahora Li le prestaba tanta atención innecesaria.

Había descubierto lo hermosa que era Sakura, lo había descubierto solo hasta ahora, cuando la belleza de Sakura deslumbraba tanto que era imposible hacer la vista gorda, pero él lo sabía desde que era un niño, desde que la vio luego de cuatro años con el cabello enmarañado, la sonrisa de Sakura… las manos de Sakura, todo ella era algo a lo que él no podía ser indiferente.

Pasó una mano bajo su cuello y la otra bajo sus rodillas. Saku era muy liviana.

Su cabeza cayó lánguida hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello delicadamente, la línea de su clavícula desde su hombro hasta el centro y el comienzo de su seno.

¡Joder! Sakura había crecido y era tan inconsciente de lo hermosa que se había vuelto, de lo tentador que era su cuerpo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente.

Procuró no mirarla más y acomodo su cabeza en el junco que se formaba entre sus brazos, pero no mirarla no servía de nada. Todavía quedaba ese perfume que lo estaba volviendo loco.

La depositó en su cama con suavidad.

Sakura, realmente se veía bien ahí.

¡Demonios! ¡demonios!

Quizás sería mejor despertarla.

Ella se acomodó perezosamente en las almohadas y volvió a hacerse un ovillo. Lo mataría de tanto quererla, seguramente tanto amor debía estar jodidamente prohibido, porque tanto anhelo volvería loca a una persona.

Se recostó junto a ella. Era torturante, incluso doloroso pero era una tortura que le gustaba, que era adictiva.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, acarició su brazo con su dedo índice. Suavemente.

El cuerpo de ella se estremeció al tacto.

Li seguramente la había tocado mucho más de lo que él se había atrevido a hacer…

Se acercó más a Ella.

Li seguramente había podido estar más cerca de ella de lo que él había estado nunca, pese a todos esos años.

Las palpitaciones de su pecho antes armoniosas se volvieron oscuras. Presionó sus dedos en la palma de sus manos y respiró hondo.

Golpeó la nariz de Sakura y ella se removió en su lugar para luego abrir sus ojos perezosamente.

Para cuando los verdes orbes de Sakura estuvieron abiertos él ya estaba de pie junto a la cama.

-Yue… me quede dormida.

-Sí, además Tomoyo ya se fue –dijo con tono reprobatorio.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho –Se disculpó mientras apoyaba su cuerpo sobre uno de sus brazos.

Suspiró. Así como ella estaba, sentirse molesto por lo que ella y Li podían haber hecho era simplemente una estupidez.

-Es mejor que no te preocupes, de todas maneras no se fue porque te hayas quedado dormida, se fue por un nuevo coctel de la empresa de su madre.

Sakura no dijo nada.

-Me trajiste acá

El color volvió a subir por sus mejillas.

-Te veías un poco incomoda en el sofá. Ahora mejor vamos, recalentamos la pizza y vemos la película.

Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar, una sonrisa adormilada pero era contagiosamente sincera. Perfecta.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Dos**__**horas después**_

Todavía faltaban unos minutos para que terminara la película, pero ciertamente ya ni si quiera pensaba en ella.

Sakura se había quedado dormida otra vez recargada contra su pecho y dando pequeños suspiros de cuando en cuando.

Pasó su brazo bajo su espalda hasta su pequeña cintura con la intención de acomodarla.

El cabello de ella le hacía cosquillas en sus brazos, pero era un cosquilleo agradable.

Podía sentir su corazón, su respiración y un calor atravesar sus ropas.

Qué podría hacer para que Sakura lo mirara de una manera diferente…

Vio cómo se removió en su lugar. Anormalmente seductora.

Definitivamente algo había pasado en su cabeza el día que le había dicho a ella que la quería. Sencillamente, su cuerpo ya no podía estar tranquilo cerca de Sakura.

Suspiró. Serían unas horas muy muy largas hasta que Sakura se despertara.

-.-.-.-.

**8:55 mañana del día miércoles**

-¡Yue no vallas tan rápido!

-Te dije que no debíamos quedarnos a tomar desayuno –Le gritó mientras corrían.

Le había costado jodidamente conciliar el sueño. Con Sakura cerca de él, dormir parecía una tarea imposible.

Después de que lo había logrado Sakura había despertado y tuvo tiempo para llegar a su habitación. Pero sólo unos segundos después su alarma había sonado.

Los panqueques de su madre habían tentado a tal punto a Sakura que despegarla de la mesa de desayuno se había convertido en una tarea imposible.

Ahora la llevaba del brazo, justo como otras veces, a una velocidad endemoniada.

La mano de ella era pequeña. Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del colegio la vio respirar agitada.

-Estás en mala forma

Dijo para hacerla reír, pero entre respirar y sonreír… bueno se imaginaran.

-Ya, entremos, las clases no esperaran por nosotros.

Cuando llegaron al salón pudo sentir casi inmediatamente la mirada de Li sobre su rostro. No se intimidaría por eso.

Miró a Sakura, gracias al cielo había nacido tan despistada.

Le echó su tercera mirada a Tomoyo que tenía sus amatistas ojos inundados de urgencia. Pidió disculpas al profesor y se dirigió hasta su silla.

Los dedos de Sakura y los de él se rozaron imperceptiblemente antes de separarse, ella lo miró inmediatamente, él sonrió con los ojos. Sí había algo bueno de haberle dicho a Sakura que la quería era que a menos ahora estaba un poco consiente de él.

La clase continuó como si nada hubiese pasado. Miró su celular.

"_No te voltees_

_Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo. Sin Sakura"_

Bloqueo su celular y le sacó el sonido. Aquí definitivamente tenía que pasar algo extrañ cuando la campana sonó procuró decirle a Sakura que tenía algo que hacer para llevarse a Tomoyo a un interrogativo extensivo.

-Está bien, será mejor que me digas que demonio está pasando Tomoyo

Ella le tapó la boca con la mano y lo llevó hasta los pasillos del tercer piso. Nadie caminaba por ahí a esas horas.

-Cállate, nadie nos puede escuchar.

-Entonces habla de una vez Tomoyo, la intriga me está matando.

-Yamasaki y esa chiquilla estúpida estaban ahí.

-¿Takeru?

-Sí, ella

-Y?

-Bueno, tampoco me hubiese importado, Takashi Yamasaki es hijo de un importante empresario de textiles. No lo supe hasta ese día.

-Y que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros Tomoyo

-Cuando la vi ahí me entro la intriga Yue, tu sabes… esa mujer tiene algo que nunca me ha gustado.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno, me asegure de estar siempre a unos pocos metros de ellos. Cuando desaparecieron en el balcón pude escucharlos.

-Y que dijeron

-Yamasaki no es amigo de Li como creíamos Yue, él y Takeru le han estado planeando una trampa todo este tiempo

-Pero… Sakura dijo que

-Sí, sé lo que dijo Sakura, pero al parecer Takeru no está sola en todo esto y Yamasaki es un enemigo de fiar.

-Y que importa Tomoyo

-Esa maldita es una jodida…

-Pero no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, que se joda Li

-Con esto lo hundiríamos Yue, la muñequita de la que está enamorado es una arribista y una zorra, que más esperabas.

Frunció el entrecejo. Tomoyo parecía convencida de que aquello era lo mejor, pero para él, eso solamente sería darle una mano a un Li que detestaba. Por el que se pudriera de dolor con la putita.

-Qué es lo que quieres hacer

-Sakura fue muy cuidadosa cuando hablamos el día que hicimos el cambio de look, pero me contó un poco acerca de la visita de Takeru, estoy segura que esa pendeja fue a humillarla.

Sintió como el calor subía por su garganta.

Qué demonios tenía toda esa gente contra ella. Respiró profundo y miró el semblante decidido de Tomoyo, ella había estado molesta por todo lo que sabía.

-Quizás estuvo tras el ataque de la azotea, Sakura no quiso decirme eso pero es algo que no me he podido sacar de la cabeza.

-Maldita –dijo apretando los dientes y golpeando la pared.

A esas alturas su respiración se había alterado completamente. Si esa estúpida había sido la cabeza de todo eso se merecía todo lo que pudiesen hacerle.

-Necesito que me ayudes.

-Dime que es lo que quieres.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero eres un bombom Yue

Y eso que tenía que ver ahí.

-¿Y?

-Habla con ella, has que te diga todo

-Es una arpía Tomo, nunca caerá, no soy lo suficientemente embustero

-Pero eres lo suficientemente atractivo Yue, créeme, caerá. Solo utiliza su ego a tu favor.

Haría lo que fuese necesario. Pero intentaría no involucrar a Li, tenerlo engañado era mucho mejor que decirle la verdad.

-Haré lo que pueda Tomoyo, pero ella sabe que yo estoy con Sakura en esto.

-Puede creer que eres como ella Yue, tú solo recuerda ser todo lo que ella quiera para que puedas pisotearla.

Estaba bien, si esa princesita quería jugar con Sakura, se entrometería todo lo necesario, había intentado estar al margen con anterioridad pero no había funcionado, Sakura había salido herida, Li se había aprovechado de esa faceta romántica de ella.

Definitivamente… aunque su integridad se fuese en eso, aunque colateralmente pudiese beneficiar al maldito de Li, no dejaría que esa se saliese con la suya si le había hecho todo eso a Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**16:30 Teatro del colegio. Sala de menesteres.**

Ese día no había mucho que hacer, desde que había cambiado la hora de su castigo las cosas por hacer en ese lugar habían disminuido considerablemente.

De seguro era porque siempre, un día antes, tocaba el castigo de Li y él hacia todas las labores que quedaban pendientes.

Se echó sobre el diván. El techó parecía algo sumamente interesante en ese momento.

Estiró su mano, en un intentó fracasado de alcanzar la madera de ese lugar que de pronto había parecido ser tan atractivo.

Miró sus dedos blancos.

Que estaba pasando con su cabeza.

Desde el día en que Li la había besado su cabeza tenía un remolinillo de imágenes de él… y de Yue.

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos. Por qué estaba Yue en ese lugar… sus ojos plateados, su rostro atractivo… su sonrisa dulce.

Había algo que había empezado a encajar mal. Y estaba enrollando su cabeza a cada segundo un poco más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía que Kinomoto tenía que asistir a su castigo en el teatro el día de hoy, por eso es que estaba ahí, con la perilla de la puerta en su mano.

Entró silenciosamente. Ella aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, al parecer estaba enrollada en sus propios asuntos.

Cerró la puerta que el mismo había reparado días atrás. Y esperó… esperó a que ella notase que el espacio había sido perturbado con su presencia.

Cinco segundos después ella inclinó su torso para verlo.

Sonrió. Era imposible que ocultase su sorpresa y desconcierto. Pese a eso, se sentía frenéticamente impotente, el principito y ella habían llegado tarde, casi tomados de las manos. Definitivamente no había sido una escena muy agradable.

-Li –la escuchó decir de -Qué… qué es lo que quieres

Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el sillón casi con temor. ¿Que estaría pensando ella en esos momentos?

-Por qué estás haciendo esto Kinomoto… -Dijo mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se deslizase contra la puerta. Acomodó sus piernas y la volvió a mirar, casi acorralada entre el sillón y el espacio abierto que daba a él. –No te hare nada, deberías saber que no soy un maniático, no entiendo por qué estás tan asustada.

-Entonces… porque cerraste la puerta Li.

Estaba acostumbrado, cuando trataba con chicas, que se le aventaran a los brazos fácilmente, que fueran dóciles como había sido Sakura, o ser un imbécil arrastrado como lo era con Takeru, pero no sabía qué hacer cuando ella se comportaba de esa manera. Sabía que aún lo quería pero se alejaba de él como de la peste.

-Porque te escaparías si no lo hacía. Sólo quiero que me digas que pretendes.

-A que te refieres Li, ya hablamos de esto…

Dijo ella mirándole con sus hermosos ojos verdes y una expresión entre asustad y sorprendida

Lo estaba poniendo más y más eufórico a cada segundo.

-Volviste con Tsukishiro a clases, ambos llegaron tarde

Ella frunció el entrecejo, parecía que no le gustaba hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo sus palabras.

Estaba en el extremo del sillón. Su falda apenas y tapaba la mitad de su muslo. Su largo cabello que casi llegaba hasta la cintura descendía por sus hombros en cascada… sus manos finas…

¿Es que siempre tenía que sentir este impulso avasallador e irreversible por tirársele encima?

Paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos con frustración. No podía ser tan estúpido, era él el que debía controlar toda esa situación.

-Que quieres decir Li

Se acercó a ella y se sentó en el espacio que quedaba libre.

Con sus manos y de manera delicada tomó su cabeza por la nuca. Mezcló sus dedos en sus cabellos castaños y la vio respingar su expresión.

-Sólo quiero que entiendas Sakura, tú no puedes estar con Tsukishiro

-Deja de hacer esto por favor

-De hacer que –Dijo acercándose lentamente, tentando la fuerza a ver cuánto retrocedía Sakura. Pero ella no retrocedió ni un centímetro. En vez de eso cerro sus ojos… dejando sus pestañas expuestas completamente.

-Lo vez

Ella abrió los ojos rápidamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pero él tenía aún sus dedos en la nuca de ella. No la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-Eres mía Kinomoto, no pretendas que no lo sabes. –dijo después de darle un suave beso en los labios. Labios cálidos… labios delicados y llenos.

Pensó que verla ahí rendida ante todo lo que significaba él para ella sería genial, que demostrar que le pertenecía y que por mucho que Tsukishiro fuera su amigo era definitivamente algo menos relevante.

Pero no fue eso lo que sintió, verla después de ese corto y suave beso no fue agradable, no se sintió suficiente, no se sintió poderoso, se sintió como sintió avergonzado como un maldito ladrón.

Acercó sus dedos a las mejillas ahora húmedas de ella. Ella no volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Por qué me haces esto Li

Él la abrazó en el mismo instante en que ella había soltado las palabras y sintió los sollozos de una Sakura desesperada.

La estaba haciendo llorar otra vez, una vez más la estaba hiriendo profundamente.

Sólo pudo aferrarse a su llanto y aguantarlo en su pecho, pero ella luchaba para zafarse con brazos débiles, con brazos que querían y no alejarse de él

-Estás enamorado de Takeru… la quieres a ella… déjame en paz de una vez Li… por favor. Yo sé que no me quieres… por qué tienes que…

Ella estaba diciendo mientras lloraba que él no la quería. Un llanto tortuosamente hermoso.

Si él no la quisiese, la hubiese podido dejar tranquila.

Si él no la quisiese, no dolería tanto verla con Tsukishiro.

Sentir perderla no sería tan enfermizamente desesperante.

Se separó de ella un poco, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y esperó que ella lo mirase. Sus ojos verdes no tardaron en encontrarse con los castaños de él.

Hermosos… definitivamente los ojos más expresivos que había visto.

-Yo… creo que te quiero

Definitivamente la quería.

Sino la quisiese, su corazón no latería como un loco justo en esos momentos.

Ella paró de llorar casi al instante y la sorpresa e incredulidad se mesclaron en sus facciones.

-Por favor no juegues con esto Li

Volvía a descender su rostro en un amague de dolor indescifrable.

-Yo no estoy jugando Sakura, de verdad no estoy jugando… esto es lo que siento

El calor de su pecho logró que volviera a besarla, que su abrazo se estrechase y desatará sus deseos.

Ella seguía llorando, pero estaba correspondiendo todos sus besos. Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente extasiado de ella.

-Por favor dime que no es una mentira.

-Te quiero Sakura –Le susurró contra la boca

Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y ya no lo alejaba más.

Quería quererla, quería cuidarla, quería sentir su presencia en todas partes, ver su sonrisa cuando estuviera en su casa, enseñarle matemáticas, pintar el teatro, limpiar ese maldito cuarto, o ayudarla con las labores del gimnasio, quería poder estar ahí cuando ella fuese a correr…

Viajo desde sus labios hasta su cuello

Tomarla de la mano…

Demonios. Quería todo de Kinomoto… quería llamarla Sakura con normalidad...

Tomó la cintura de ella para moverla bajó él. Pero ella se resistió esta vez.

-Li… por favor… dime que no estas mintiendo otra vez.

-Sha-o-ran –Dijo mientras volvía a besarla. El cabello castaño de Sakura se esparcía por el sillón. Definitivamente…

Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes.

Esa sensación de quiebre que provocaba Sakura… él la estaba queriendo desesperadamente, todo ese tiempo la había estado queriendo desesperadamente.

-.-.-.-.-

-Sha… oran –Se atrevió a decir mientras las manos de él se mesclaban entre su cabello.

Su corazón acelerado parecía que iba a explotar, él había llegado nuevamente y le decía que la quería, la besaba con pasión contenida, con cariño; la miraba directamente y su cuerpo temblaba sintiendo su peso.

Lo amaba desesperadamente, dolorosamente.

Estiró su mano hasta el rostro de él, que no había cerrado los ojos, paso su dedo por la curvatura de sus facciones y sin quererlo, sin desearlo realmente una bomba de recuerdos le explotó en el rostro y una sensación angustiosa se anido en su pecho.

Se removió en su lugar. No podía ser que él la quisiese. No quería volver a sufrir…

Yue…

Qué pasaría con Yue si la veía con Li otra vez, cuan defraudado podría estar de ella. No quería ver el rostro triste de Yue.

-Tú no… yo te amo Li –dijo mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba para quedar un poco más lejos de él. –pero lo que tu sientes ahora seguramente lo estás confundiendo… y no quiero salir herida nuevamente.

-No Sakura, yo no lo estoy confundiendo nada. Es de lo único que estoy seguro por hora… entiéndelo, no quiero herirte, quiero estar contigo, quiero cuidarte

-Y si aceptará todo esto Li, si te creyera y mañana llegará Takeru, buscándote, diciéndote que puede estar contigo, que te quiere…

Él la miró con sus castaños ojos, pero no dijo nada.

-Lo vez –Se levantó del sillón. No se quedaría en ese lugar –Quédate acá si quieres, yo diré que algo ocurrió en casa.

-¡No! espera, lo estás entendiendo todo mal

No miró hacia tras, ni siquiera se detuvo. Detenerse, sería como arrojarse a un abismo sin salida, un abismo dulce y enviciaste.

Cerró la puerta y recargó su espalda contra ella un segundo. Había sido un hermoso sueño, todo lo que dijo él, había sido embriagador.

Luego de eso, caminó erguida hasta el final del auditorio. Definitivamente no volvería atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere el perrito de la mosquita muerta aquí?

-Esperaba que una mujer tan astuta como tu pudiese imaginárselo.

-¿No era yo una arpía?

-¿Y me lo niegas? Pero… no es eso un poco ¿Seductor? -Alegó mientras se le acercaba.

Una persona como Takeru, jamás desconfiaría de alguien que la encontrase bella y que estuviese dispuesto completamente a alagarla.

-Queremos lo mismo bonita… ¿Por qué no cooperarnos?

Dijo acomodándole el cabello. Estaba copiando el más puro estilo seductor de Hiragizawa.

-Ah y que es eso que quiere el príncipe Tsukishiro

-Que alejes a Li de Sakura…

Ella frunció el entrecejo, tenía que tantear el terreno. Quizás que él estuviese ahí por Sakura le dañaría el ego.

Efectivamente, aquello la había molestado y lo había notado porque al instante le había dado la espalda.

-Qué demonios tiene esa chica que todos parecen andar tras ella.

Apretó sus puños, quien podría ser tan ciego como para no notarlo.

-Hasta el idiota de Yamsaki está babeando por ella ahora…

-Sakura no es tan simple Takeru, la subestimaste demasiado… pero el punto es que la quiero de vuelta, y tú quieres a Li. ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?

-¿Un trato? –Dijo ella volteándose hacia él, pero no se había percatado de que ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirle la respiración y cuando ella pudo notarlo, su respiración y mirada inmediatamente cambio

Como un felino, así es como se veía Takeru en esos momentos. Uno de sus dedos delgados roso la curvatura de su cuello. Él se contuvo. No dejaría que ella se diese cuenta de que esa escena era falsa.

-Si –Afirmó decidido, intentando parecer seductor agarró su muñeca con firmeza, pero sin tanta fuerza. –Un trato, nos convendrá a ambos si Li está contigo, si muere por ti otra vez

-El todavía muere por mi Tsukishiro -Se había apresurado a decir ella. Estaba maltratando su orgullo otra vez. Caminó casi alrededor de ella. Debía tener un poco más de tacto… y arreglar esa situación.

La miró. Takeru movía su pie de manera muy particular, casi como si estuviese nerviosa.

Quizás… debía desesperarla un poco más.

-Pero lo está olvidado bonita… y no queremos eso verdad –Se atrevió a decir, al tiempo que ponía sus dos manos sobre los pequeños hombros de ella.

-No…

-Si dejas esto como esta Sakura se quedará con él y quien sabe, quizás hasta se quede con su dinero.

El cabelló de Takeru golpeó su rostro suavemente por la rapidez con la que se volteó para verlo.

Sonrió con el costado de su boca. Había descascarado a esa chica en un segundo.

-Sí, sé lo de del dinero –La miró con suficiencia un segundo –Pero no me importa, si así son las cosas me parece bastante bien que pisotees a Li

Ella le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Mantuvo la fuerza de su mirada y los segundos siguientes le sonrió con complicidad.

-ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma Tsukishiro

-Puedes decirme Yue si es que quieres.

-Entonces, es un gusto en conocerte… Yue Tsukishiro –pronunció su nombre mientras se inclinaba seductoramente para besarle la mejilla. Un beso mal dado, un beso indeseado, pero un beso que sellaba el pacto entre los dos, y con él la caída de esa mujer.

Después de eso nunca volvería a dañar a Sakura.


	11. Chapter 11

**Desde que comencé a amarte**

**.**

.

-¡Yue! –Le gritó sonriente al ver que se acercaba de llegar.

Habían quedado con Tomoyo para ir a ver una película ese día. Por algunos trámites tuvo que estar en el centro de Tomoeda durante toda la mañana, por lo que se había quedado esperándolos unos cuantos minutos.

Estaba alegre de poder ver a Yue, hace tres días que no había hablado con el más que por teléfono.

Pero Yue… no parecía tan feliz como ella.

-¿Estás esperando desde hace mucho?

-No… la verdad es que llegue acá hace como unos diez minutos.

El la miró de una manera extraña. Había veces en las que creía saber exactamente que querían decir sus ojos platinados, pero en días como esos leer en el rostro de Yue era un completo desastre, toda una encrucijada. Pese a que lo conocía desde siempre, había lugares en los que a ella no se le había permitido entrar jamás.

-Yue tu… no te había visto hace días… no fuiste a clases y tu padre me dijo que habías estado cansado. Me alegra ver que estás bien

Él le sonrió como si estuviese tensando sus labios. Se sintió avergonzada. Sabía que era imposible que Yue supiera lo que había pasado días atrás con Li. Pero ver su forma fría de actuar la hacía sentir atemorizada, después de todo… si él supiese… si él supiese lo que había pasado…

-¿Que sucede Saku? Te encuentras bien

Giró sus ojos hacía él, se había preocupado por su reacción extraña, por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Seguramente pensaría que estaba enferma.

Su blanca y fría mano sobre su frente la hacía sentir aún más avergonzada.

-No te preocupes estoy bien

Pero la sensación fría de Yue en su frente solo le provocaba mayor preocupación. Él la quería sinceramente, si se enteraba de lo había pasado en el salón ¿como podría verlo a los ojos entonces?

-No pareces tener fiebre –Dijo al tiempo que retiraba sus dedos de la frente de ella. Suavemente, casi como si la acariciase.

Por alguna razón Yue se sentía diferente. Completamente diferente. No era que el hubiese cambiado realmente, tan solo que saber acerca de sus sentimientos hacía que… estuviese más pendiente de que Yue era un chico.

Quince minutos después, Tomoyo aún no llegaba.

-Estúpida Tomoyo –Escuchó murmurar a Yue mientras colgaba el teléfono

-Que te ha dicho

-No podrá venir pero quiere que vayamos nosotros.

-Entonces por qué no vamos –dijo sonriente pero él no dijo nada. Calló en cuenta al segundo después. Ir solos al cine, era algo extraño, tan extraño que ni Yue podía soportarlo, aun cuando le había dicho que seguirían actuando como hasta ahora sin importar que pasara.

Yue por fin sonrió.

-No estés preocupada Sakura, podemos ser como siempre

Y entonces un largo suspiró se escapo de sus labios. Ella quería ser como siempre, poder ver la sonrisa de Yue, sentir los brazos de Yue cerca de su espalda de forma natural, el olor de Yue…

¿Quería realmente ser como habían sido siempre?

Habían días como ese en el que pensaba que no, que había algo diferente entre Yue y ella pero luego recordaba a Li, la voz de Li, su ceño fruncido, su respiración cerca de su nuca, y todos sus planes se venían abajo.

Pero ya no dejaría que eso pasara más, Li Shaoran había jugado ya demasiado con ella y el amor no podía ser así; lleno de dolor. Seguramente tenía que haber otra forma, un amor como el que le daba Yue, un amor cálido.

Le sonrió nuevamente, porque no sabía con exactitud que decir.

-Hoy te vez hermosa Sakura

Se miró a ella misma. Hermosa…

Todo había sido gracias a Tomoyo, el día anterior habían salido a comprar prendas de vestir que le quedaran a la medida. Ese vestido que se ceñía a la altura de su busto y caía libremente hasta la mitad de su muslo era muy bonito, el color damasco le había llamado la atención. Realmente no quedaba mal y las forma en la que había aprendido a cuidar de su cabello ahora, le favorecía mucho más.

Se sintió feliz de saber que podía pensar junto con Yue, en que en realidad no le quedaba nada mal. Tal vez se quería así misma un poco más.

-Gracias

Yue también se veía hermoso, pero no por sus ropas, como lo hacía ella, sino por que el rostro de Yue difícilmente podía ser catalogado de otra manera. Sus labios llenos y más rojos que los de ella misma, su piel casi marmórea, sus largas pestañas y finas facciones. Yue siempre había sido el chico lindo de todos los lugares a los que habían ido.

Cuando entraron al cine, tropezó con el primer escalón, pero antes de que pudiera llegar al suelo, los brazos de Yue rodearon su cintura.

-Lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde caminaba y..

-No te preocupes saku, siempre has sido algo bruta

-Eh! Que solo no veía en ese momento

Sin embargo, Yue no era como siempre. Tenía brazos fuertes, manos grandes, un torso masculino.

Sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrosar.

-Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí, realmente creo que te ves un poco enferma

Agachó la cabeza y suspiró. Él estaba malinterpretando todo y preocupándose por nada.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que… -No pudo continuar con lo que seguía. Caminaron por la orilla hasta unos pequeños bancos donde se esperaba que llegue la hora de las películas.

-Solo que Sakura, a pasado algo?

No debía preocuparlo más. Tomo aire y apretó los ojos.

-Yo... la verdad es que me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de ti últimamente y …

-¿Te sientes incomoda? –Preguntó un poco afligido.

-No, no es eso –negó con la cabeza y levantó la vista. Jamás podría sentirse incomoda cerca de Yue –No sé que es lo que pasa, pero pienso constantemente en lo que me dijiste, no me incomoda para nada pero mis mejillas se ruborizan y…

Él sonrió. Dejó de hablar, por fin sonreía otra vez.

-Saku… mi saku

Y entonces sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su pequeña espalda. Ella se acunó entre sus brazos y su pecho, su polera tenía el aroma de su perfume.

-No te tienes que avergonzar de nada. –Le dijo el más feliz de lo que había estado antes. –Me alegra mucho todo lo que me has dicho

Ella suspiró nuevamente. Era un alivio que eso no fuera un problema para él.

-.-.-.-.-..-.

Para cuando la película terminó ya era de noche.

-¿Vienes a mi casa? Mamá iba a hacer estofado cuando Salí, seguramente queda un poco.

-Claro, me encantaría, después de todo no creo que haya nada en mi refrigerador

-Eso es porque eres una perezosa y no has ido a hacer las compras hace una semana al menos.

Ella hizo un mohín y Yue se Rio. Estando con él era realmente feliz

El teléfono de él sonó y cuando vio el numero su rostro cambio completamente.

-Que sucede –Le preguntó cuando el cortó el celular.

-Ocurrió un percance Saku no podre acompañarte hasta casa

-Pero ha pasado algo Yue, quieres que te acompañe

-No, está bien, es solo que hay un lugar a donde debo ir ahora. Ponte esto –dijo al tiempo que se sacaba su chaqueta y se la ponía sobre sus hombros.

-No entiendo.

-Te explicaré cuando llegue a casa.

Justo cuando pensó que ya se iba, el retrocedió. Tomó su mentón firmemente y beso su mejilla. Al instante los colores se subieron por su rostro avasalladoramente fuerte.

-Volveré pronto Saku. Dile a mi madre que no tiene que preocuparse.

Extraño. Todo eso era muy extraño, desde la llamada por teléfono hasta la forma en la que latía su corazón en ese momento.

Que sería todo eso que estaba pasando. Esperaba que Yue estuviese bien. Acomodó la chaqueta de él. El viento comenzaba a estar un poco más frio de lo normal.

Y ese lugar estaba atestado de gente. Esperaba llegar pronto a casa, pasaría donde los señores Tsukishiro y conversaría con la madre de Yue. Sonrió. Estar en ese lugar era tranquilo.

Medía hora más tarde estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa.

-¡Kinomoto!

Su cabeza se volteó inmediatamente. No podía ser…

-.-.-.-.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo siguiéndola. La había visto después de que el estúpido de Tsukishiro la besará en la mejilla.- maldito día había tenido que ir a firmar esos papeles. Había pensado en irse, en no hablarle hasta el día siguiente en el colegio, pero sus pies se habían movido solos.

Cuando ya casi la había alcanzado, le gritó su nombre y ella se giró. Su cabello también giró con ella. Se veía condenadamente bonita.

-Li –Pudo ver que murmuraba unos pasos más allá. Pero entonces volvió a girarse y sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos.

Condenada mujer.

Tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. Tomó su muñeca y jalo de ella.

El movimiento la sacudió bruscamente quitándole la chaqueta de sus hombros. Llevaba un vestido damasco, un hermoso vestido en su cuerpo menudo… la línea de su clavícula podía verse perfectamente bien un fino collar, el cabello perfectamente arreglado, sus muslos perfectos, mucho más contorneados después de tantas semanas de atletismo.

Kino moto lucia como sacada de una revista.

-Li que haces –se quejo mientras jalaba para soltarse de su agarre.

-Lo… lo siento Kinomoto -al parecer le había hecho daño en la muñeca. Ella se acuclilló para recoger la chaqueta de Tsukishiro.

-Ya no importa, sólo déjame en paz. –dijo mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta para continuar caminando.

-No, espera quiero hablarte por lo que dije en el teatro.

Ella seguía avanzando con rapidez. Cada vez más y más rápido sin detenerse ni un segundo. Le siguió hablando, incluso la detuvo unas cuantas veces más pero ella no frenó su marcha. No quería hablar con él.

-Kinomoto, por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

Ella se volteó como la primera vez, con el cabello desparramado en el aire y vio entonces sus ojos brillantes de indignación.

-¿Y las veces que yo quise hablarte Li? Las veces que quise decirte alguna cosa, cuando te he hablado de Takeru, me has escuchado… no es justo Li, tú no eres para nada justo

Se quedo perplejo un segundo. Verla decir esas palabras… ver sus ojos de esa manera y escuchar el tono golpeado de su voz dolía como el fuego. Ella tenía razón, era injusto, todo lo que hacía con ella era injusto, pero no podía evitarlo, ya no podía hacer nada… la necesitaba, necesitaba que estuviese donde él estaba, que le contara como habían sido sus padres, cual era su película favorita y acompañarla cuando estuviese sola.

-Kinomoto… kinomoto yo lo siento, sé que es verdad todo lo que me dices pero por favor, por favor escúchame

-Ya no quiero escucharte más Li, de verdad, he tenido suficiente de todo esto.

-Por dios Kinomoto, solo esta vez, no… volveré a molestarte… solo por hoy, déjame hablar contigo. –Era de lo peor, un chico injusto y un mentiroso, pero necesitaba tener su atención.

-Li… por favor, déjame sola.

Una cuadra más y llegarían a casa de Kinomoto.

-Escucharé todo lo que me tengas que decir de Takeru. –Era su ultima alternativa.

-Ella se volteo y lo miró con el ceño medio fruncido.

-Esta bien, hablaremos, pero después de hoy Li, por favor, no juegues más conmigo.

-Te lo prometo –Como podía mentirle cuando ella le hablaba con tanta sinceridad. Era un monstruo, pero un monstruo que se había enamorado de una persona completamente buena, tan buena que hasta podía ser idiota y dejaba que jugaran con ella…. Como él había hecho el.

Caminaron esa cuadra sin hablar. Ella sacó la llave de casa de su pequeño bolso.

Tal como lo recordaba, todo ahí era muy acogedor.

-Siéntate en el sillón, iré a hervir agua para café.

-Gracias

En ese lugar había descubierto lo linda que era Kinomoto. Deseaba tanto poder volver a días como esos.

Cuando Kinomoto llegó llevaba un chaleco sin abotonar sobre el vestido y se había atado el cabello en una coleta que dejaba ver perfectamente la curvatura de su cuello.

-Si estas acá Li, me escucharas a mi primero.

Se sentía extrañamente nervioso.

-Esta bien, dime lo que tengas que decir Kinomoto, escucharé esta vez hasta el final.

Ella tomó aire, como si hablar fuera a costarle kilos y kilos de oxigeno.

-Como te dije ese día, Takeru vino a mi casa, no sabía al principio como es que estaba aquí, después de todo yo… nunca había hablado con ella.

La miró. Detenidamente, no parecía que Kinomoto estuviese mintiendo. Pero Takeru… ese mismo día había ido a su casa.

-A que hora vino Takeru a tu casa Kinomoto

-No sé realmente –cerro los ojos, si Kinomoto decía una hora cercana a la que Takeru estuvo en su casa estaba mintiendo, y si ella mentía… no sabía que hacer si ella mentía respecto a Takeru… la verdad es que tampoco sabía que hacer si pensaba que era verdad. –creo que fue un poco después o justo en el momento en que… llamaste por teléfono.

Es cierto… él la había llamado después de beber la segunda ronda de copas con Eriol, para ese entonces ya había pasado mucho más tiempo, Takeru podía haber llegado hasta casa de Kinomoto. Pero como es que sabía donde demonios vivía.

-Me dijo que estaba entrometiéndome en sus planes

-¿Planes?

-Lo que te dije Li, ella quiere quedarse con todo, con tu dinero con tu apellido.

-Kinomoto, sé que te dije que te escucharía pero esto eso…

-Es verdad Li –su rostro angustiado sus dedos que habían sujetado sus manos. Ella no parecía mentir… pero Takeru no podría…

-Dijo que habían estado prometidos…

Esos datos, jamás podría saber eso si Takeru no se lo hubiese dicho realmente. Sabía que en algún momento le grito que era una entrometida y la acuso de husmear en su vida pero, Kinomoto no era ese tipo de chicas.

-Ella no es tu amiga Li. Yo sé que no tengo que entrometerme en esto, pero te he querido todo este tiempo, pese al dolor que he pasado no me gustaría que te hiciesen daño.

-Es verdad, Takeru y yo… ella y yo estuvimos prometidos. –Kinomoto lo miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes suyos completamente abiertos –Veras, su padre tenía una empresa pequeña y se relacionaba muy bien con las nuestras, pronto la familia de Takeru llegó más y más a casa. Parecían llevarse bien con mi madre y mis hermanas, pero algunos imprudentes movimientos de mi madre llevaron a la empresa del padre de Takeru a la quiebra

-Eso no lo sabía

-A los pocos meses el padre de Takeru se suicido. Mi madre se sentía muy culpable, pensó que sería bueno que la familia se hiciese cargó de ellas. Yo me casaría con Takeru y así podían formar parte en las empresas, pero éramos pequeños por lo que su madre exigió un contrato.

-Lo siento… de verdad no podía haberme imaginado que algo así

-Si… no es algo que uno se pudiese esperar. Pero es justamente por todo eso que no entiendo lo que me dices, Takeru nunca quiso aceptar ese compromiso, yo mismo me encargué de cancelarlo cuando vi que aquello la hacia tan infeliz… incluso ahora ella no quiso estar conmigo…

-Ella quiere disfrutar de este tiempo, de la secundaría la universidad… después de eso quiere casarse contigo. Quiere quedarse con todo Li… lo juro…

-Creo que sabes lo que dices, de verdad pero no puedo entender porque Takeru…

-Al menos puedes estar alerta

-Yo… haré eso Kinomoto, lo juro, estaré alerta

Ella sonrió a medias. Sabía que la había decepcionado, pero no podía creer todo eso de Takeru, al menos no aún.

-es mi turno ahora Kinomoto

Ella cerró los ojos. No quería escucharlo pero había hecho un trato y era demasiado honrada como para negarse.

-Se lo que quieres decirme Li.

-Y porque pones ese rostro –no quería que sufriera con lo que quería decirle.

-Porque todo lo que has hecho me produce dolor, desde un principio quererte siempre fue doloroso –sonreía dolorosamente –pero lo acepte e incluso lo elegí, te quería tanto Li… deseaba tanto estar contagio, o solo mirarte durante horas…

Demonios su corazón se oprimía con nerviosismo y ansiedad. Ella decía "quería" como si ya no lo hiciese.

-Pero tú aún me quieres Kinomoto.

-Probablemente aún te quiera

Suspiró aliviado

-Yo te quiero, no pude saberlo hasta hace poco pero te he querido muchos días antes, mucho antes de que te convirtieras en una princesita, quiera estar contigo Kinomoto.

-Pero es muy tarde Li

Muy tarde… si ella decía muy tarde solo podía imaginarse a ese maldito Tsukishiro.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con el delicado de tsukishiro?

Ella no dijo nada, pero se le quedó mirando de manera sugerente.

-Por dios Kinomoto, ese sujeto… nosotros

-No hay nosotros Li, nunca habido nosotros. Siempre había sido yo y mis sentimientos y tú y Takeru.

Ella tenía razón, así había sido, pero en algún lugar, en un pequeño momento Kinomoto se había metido entre todo eso y ya no podía sacarla de ahí.

Iba a decirle… iba a decirle que lo de Takeru había terminado por desencantarlo, que la quería, pero que ya no quería estar con ella. Iba decirle que se había enamorado de ella, de su risa secreta, de los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, de sus ojos verdes cuando ocultaban algo, de su voz cuando quería quedarse junto a él, de sus dedos delgados, de la manera en que callaba, la curvatura de su cuello, de su presencia sana, de la forma en la que cerraba los ojos cuando la besaba… pero ella habló y no pudo decir nada más.

-Además… Yue ha sido muy bueno conmigo, ahora mismo no podría herirle de ninguna manera y…

Oh por dios, que no le dijera que ahora estaba enamorada de ese tipo.

-¿No lo entiendes? tu no puedes quererle

¡Maldició! Su estúpida boca otra vez

-Pero que dices, claro que puedo, yo le quiero Li, él siempre ha estado conmigo

-Pero no de esa manera Kinomoto, estas confundiendo las cosas

Ella se levantó rápidamente del sillón.

-Por que… vienes y me dices estas cosas. No era esto de lo que venías a hablarme Li. Que sabes tú de lo que yo pueda sentir. Te ame por encima de mi misma y fue como si no te hubieses dado cuenta, que puedes saber respecto a como siento…

-Por que puedo leerte Kinomoto, por que yo si sé lo que te pasa, por que aún estas nerviosa cuando me miras.

-Es porque no puedo dejar de quererte tan fácilmente Li, así no funcionan las cosas

Lo decía con tanta tranquilidad, como si lo tuviese asumido. Esa actitud suya le cabreaba.

-Pero es algo que pasará algún día, lo sé, estoy segura de eso y quizás Yue…

-No!

Demonios. Había gritado demasiado fuerte, demasiado agresivo, ahora la iba a asustar, la asustaría como lo había hecho en días anteriores. Maldición. Cerró los ojos y esperó, esperó que ella dijese algo, que lo echará de ahí o saliese ella corriendo pero en vez de eso escucho sus pasos acercarse.

Lagrimas de nuevo, lagrimas de Sakura. Podría haber coleccionado un montón de ellas con todo lo que la hacía llorar. Era un idiota.

-Yo quisiera confiar en ti Li, pero he visto como miras a Takeru, sé que la amas, te he escuchado llamarla dormido… no puedo creerte. Esto que piensas que sientes por mi, seguramente es un capricho, una protesta por el juguetito que se te escapó, pero pasará y cuando eso pase, si yo te creyera, la única triste sería yo… la única herida en toda la historia. Tú estarás bien Li y yo… me las arreglaré. Al menos sé que Yue estará conmigo. Por favor… déjame olvidarte.

Que la dejará olvidarlo, que la dejará pasar de él? no podía hacer eso, no podía… Kinomoto era suya, Kinomoto siempre había sido suya, sus ojos le decían, aún en ese momento en que le pedía liberarla de esa sensación, que aún le pertenecía y por encima de eso él se había enamorado, dejarla sería imposible.

Pero agobiarla tampoco daría mejor resultado.

-Veras Kinomoto –Dijo repuesto. Ya tenía un plan. –el caso es que, no puedo dejar que te olvides de esto así como así. Pero no te molestaré más… por hoy. Sólo recuerda mientras estás tu y tus sentimientos, que en algún maldito lugar yo estaré esperando y queriendo que seamos nosotros.

Besó la frente de Sakura. Limpió una de sus lágrimas, le dio una sonrisa torcida y salió de su casa.

Esperaba que Kinomoto entendiera algo ahora, esperaría que ella lo buscara pero estaría atento porque no quería dejársela a Tsukishiro. Ni en las pesadillas se lo permitiría.

Una cuadra más allá escuchó el sonido de la voz del maldito principito. Se sintió encrespado, ahora que lo recordaba esos dos eran vecinos.

-No lo entiendes –De decía Tsukishiro realmente molesto –me importa una mierda lo que le pase a Li, acuéstate con él, cásate con él ten unos endemoniados hijos con él pero a Sakura… déjala fuera de esto.

-Pero ella me está fastidiando Tsukishiro.

Se pegó a la pared con los ojos bien abiertos y aseguró que nadie pudiese verlo. Esa era Takeru.

-Ese era el trato, yo te ayudaba pero tú no vuelves a tocar a Sakura nunca más.

-Lo sé

-Entonces por que vas tan lento, vi salir a Sakura del teatro, ella no me dijo nada pero había estado llorando y si no era por uno de tus maquiavélicos planes estoy seguro que tenía que ver con Li.

-Mierda –murmuró Takeru mientras se mordía las uñas furiosamente. –es una pendeja demasiado entrometida Yue.

-Has lo que las arpías hacen mejor… enreda al maldito de Li.

-Ese es el plan final. Pero quiero jugar un poco con él, ya te lo dije su familia mato a mi padre, nunca podré perdonar a Shaoran.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti –Había dicho Yue riendo

-¿Solo eso? –había dicho Takeru acercándose seductoramente a Yue

-Eres lindo Yue, y malicioso, realmente una combinación buena. Yamasaki es rico… pero creo que tú me gustas un poco más, si quieres… podrías venir a mi casa, hoy estoy sola como sabes y…

-Takeru, bonita –dijo mientras la apartaba con una mano –sabes por quien estoy haciendo todo esto verdad

Takeru bufo.

-Si, la mosquita muerta.

-hehehehe, que vamos para atrás si la insultas.

-Está bien. Hablaré con Yamsaki, le diré que tenemos que romper antes de la fiesta de fin de curso, después de eso creo que todo será pan comido con Shaoran, no soporta verme llorar, incluso se alejó de todos sus parientes por eso ¿sabías?

-No me habías dicho nada de eso

-Pero es historia de otra ocasión Yue

-A mi me parece una ocasión perfecta.

-Bueno, me he alejado suficiente de casa. Será mejor que me vaya –se había dado la vuelta para irse pero antes de eso se volvió para estamparle a Tsukishiro un beso en los labios –había olvidado que quería hacer eso.

No supo que dijo Tsukishiro después, ni supo en que momento Takeru salió de ahí, solo se derrumbó cerca de la pared sin hacer ruido como un asqueroso insecto.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro. No lo podía creer. Kinomoto tenía razón…

Maldición, Takeru… sintió su garganta arder. Ella era todo lo que siempre había querido hasta la llegada de Sakura. La había cuidado como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento, jamás le había quitado los ojos de encima, había postergado sus propios deseos por ella… su familia. No podía creerlo. Aún después de haberlo visto y escuchado, no podía creerlo.

Que hablará así de lo que había pasado con sus padres, que besara a Tsukishiro. ¿Siempre había sido así? No la recordaba de esa manera, sabía que era caprichosa, que era testaruda que no le gustaba para nada no tener la razón pero… no recordaba que fuese cruel.

Caminó despacio. ¿Que tendría que hacer ahora?

Miró el cielo nublado. Realmente no quería hacer nada.

* * *

Nota de autor: desde aquí empieza el jaleo. Y es que Shaoran se tenía que dar cuenta de lo **** que era Takeru :) con sus propios ojos, sino jamás le hubiese creído a nadie.

Espero estar vuelta con otro capítulo pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de autor: De verdad lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero la universidad y otros problemas me han traído de cabeza. Ahora debo decirles que me he redimido y el fic está terminado. La próxima semana espero subir el capítulo final.**

**Espero me disculpen. Un abrazo para todas **** y que este sea un excelente año para ustedes.**

**.**

**Desde que comencé a amarte**

Capitulo 12

.

**Una semana después**

No había nada que quisiese más en esos momentos que quitarse a Takeru de la cabeza. Quería olvidar que ella había sido parte de su vida, de su familia y de su infancia.

Hace unos minutos escuchaba el sonido de la puerta, pero le faltaba motivación para moverse de ese lugar.

No había ido a clases en toda la semana, mientras repasaba mentalmente las palabras blasfemas de Takeru, intentando creerlo realmente, porque había sido difícil, llegar al punto en el que estaba, en donde sabía que la podía mandar al carajo, había sido difícil.

Entre todo eso, la desesperación, la desilusión, la angustia y la culpa por su familia y…. por ella, pensó que lo iría a ver, que de pronto abriría la puerta y la encontraría ahí parada, con sus verdes ojos preocupados y su cuerpo dispuesto a estrecharlo para curar su angustia, había rogado por sus brazos todas esas noches, pero Sakura no llegó y tampoco lo hizo Takeru para comenzar con la farsa de que lo quería.

Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba echado, quizás era Sakura, quizás se había acordado de él, quizás…

Por favor que fuera Kinomoto, necesitaba un poco de su amor, necesitaba un poco de ella.

-Ah… Eriol-Fue lo único que dijo cuando lo encontró a él en el umbral de su puerta.

-Pensé que te alegrarías un poco más de verme

-Si, eh –Se rascó la cabeza, era difícil alegrarse por algo, mucho más por algo como la llegada de Eriol, si hubiese sido ella quizás sería distinto. - adelante. ¿Cómo has estado? –Preguntó por cortesía.

-Cómo has estado tú, parece que el mundo se te hubiese venido encima.

Mientras escuchaba eso se tiró en el mullido sillón de su living, Eriol hizo lo propio con una de las sillas de la estancia.

-Se me vino encima amigo, completamente encima.

-Es por Takeru verdad –Le dijo Eriol elocuente.

-Ja… me imagino que siempre lo tuviste mucho más claro que yo –Le respondió con algo de pesadez. Recordar que era y había sido un estúpido, no le caía muy en gracia.

-Kinomoto es una chica que no sabe mentir Shaoran, debiste creer en ella.

Miró a Eriol ceñudo, sabía lo que debía haber hecho, había repasado durante esa semana en su cabeza todas las cosas que debió haber hecho y no hizo.

-Ya... entiendo, lo siento. –Se disculpo Eriol.

-Lo peor de todo –Comenzó a decir mientras miraba su techo –Es que no sé como hacerle frente Eriol… ella era, como parte de mi familia

-Creí que era la mujer de la que estabas profundamente enamorado –Le comentó en tono casual su mejor amigo.

-Eso también pensaba yo hasta que… Kinomoto terminó de meterse en todos los espacios de mi cabeza… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… aún ahora, después de saber todo eso, sólo puedo sentir remordimiento por no haberle creído, por los golpes que le dieron aquella vez… por sus palabras sinceras, por mis maltratos... me enamore de ella.

-Bien! –Lo felicito su amigo –Hasta que pudiste reconocerlo en voz alta

-Ya lo había hecho –Dijo mirándolo ceñudo nuevamente –Se lo dije a ella… pero no me creyó

-No debes haber sido muy convincente. La Kinomoto que conozco, aunque lo esconda, muere por cada uno de tus huesos.

-El maldito de Tsukishiro está en medio, en medio de Kinomoto y de mi y en medio del entuerto con Takeru, Tsukishiro está en medio de todo, el mal nacido…

-Ya va, no estoy entendiendo Shaoran

-Escuche a Takeru hablar con Tsukishiro el viernes pasado, hablaban de lo poco que me soportaban, de cómo podrían alejarme de Kinomoto y de como Takeru podría engatusarme.

-Viejo… Takeru no necesitaba engatusarte, estabas en un trance permanente

-Eso era antes amigo… justo esa semana… todo había comenzado a cambiar, por el rápido acercamiento de Tsukishiro a… Kinomoto –Por un segundo pensó en nombrarla Sakura en voz alta, como lo hacía en sus pensamientos, como se lo había dicho alguna vez, pero ahora era diferente había perdido la capacidad de hacerlo… era demasiado intimo y sentía que debía ganarse el derecho…

-Entonces Tsukishiro también es un chico malo?

-Eso no lo puedo asegurar, en todo momento protegió a Kinomoto, la defendió de Takeru, al que quiere aplastado es a mí, pero ahora… sinceramente me parece lo más natural del mundo, la hice pedazos Eriol… ella ya no quiere confiar en mi nuevamente.

-Y lo entiendo, cuando llegó a tu casa aquella vez que estabas borracho después de haber tragado y tragado vasos de alcohol por tu desamor con Takeru, supe que esa chica no se merecía ni uno de tus tratos, se le salía por los poros el amor que te tenia y tu lo hiciste pedazos.

-Gracias, sabía que venías a darme ánimos. –Le dijo irónicamente

-Es que ahí está el pero amigo, todo se puede volver a arreglar, no tiene por que quedar así.

-Lo he estado intentando… pero Tsukishiro parece su sombra

-Que harás entonces

-No sé, ni siquiera sé que pensar correctamente, el entuerto de Takeru me revuelve la cabeza. Pensaba ir a la fiesta y encararla, ella dijo que terminaría ahí con Yamasaki e intentaría retenerme…

-Me parece una idea muy buena, solo tienes un problema viejo

-Cuál

-La fiesta empezó hace como hora y media, si no te decides ahora no llegarás.

Mierda! Tanto tiempo había estado perdido completamente en las cavilaciones de sus desastrosas ideas, tanto así que los días o la noción de ellos se le había esfumado entre la tristeza y la rabia.

-Sabes que es lo bueno de todo esto –Dijo Eriol divirtiéndose con su desesperación.

-Qué

-Que soy tu amigo

-No me jodas Eriol –Dijo parándose y comenzando a dar vueltas entre su habitación y el lavadero –Podría simplemente vestir así pero… no me dejarían entrar, mierda… -olvide por completo el día de la fiesta.

-Pues yo no. Tu traje está esperando afuera junto con el mío, solo es cosa de lo traiga

Lo miró detenidamente, decidiendo si estar agradecido o enfadado. Maldito Eriol pensó después, lo había desesperado sin razón alguna, el siempre había tenido la solución.

-Entonces ve a buscarlo no hay tiempo que perder.

Eriol rio divertido mientras musitaba algo así como… a sus ordenes señor.

Se sentó a esperar. Necesitaba saber exactamente que iba a hacer, porque ahora mismo no tenía idea. Había estado pensando todo este tiempo, en lo mala que ella había sido, en la pobre de Sakura y en su familia, pero ahora cuando llegaba el momento para hacer algo… no quería nada. Esperaba realmente… en el fondo, no tener que enfrentarse a ella por que una cosa era cierta, podría estar lista para enviarlas carajo por ser una maldita enferma, pero había crecido con ella… esos cariños no se borran tan fácilmente. No sabía qué hacer exactamente…

-.-..-..-.

**En La fiesta**

La miró detenidamente, la curvatura de sus piernas era perfecta, su cintura lucía extremadamente pequeña en ese vestido negro, tenía accesorios en su muñeca y en su cuello, un accesorio bastante peculiar pensó, porque lo único que hacía era llamar su atención hasta su busto, más prominente de lo que recordaba hacer visto la última vez que se había atrevido a dirigir sus ojos hasta ese lugar. El cabello, seguramente había sido idea de ella, lucia mucho más angelical de lo que la habían querido vestir, una trenza que nacía justo en el lado derecho de su sien se extendía delicadamente en hebras cada vez más finas hasta el lado izquierdo de su cabellera, permitiéndole a su cabello caer en cascada desde su hombro… hasta su rostro…

angelical y provocador… ¿de qué manera podía hacer eso? Se preguntó aún cuando ya tenía la respuesta… Tomoyo era una maga con el maquillaje.

-¿Qué demonios le pusiste a Sakura encima Daidouji? -La encaró cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar. Tomoyo lo vio con los ojos abiertos y sin pestañear, ella sabía perfectamente que cuando vociferaba su apellido en vez de su nombre era porque realmente estaba enfadado.

-Es un vestido corto y ajustado, no veo el problema, yo traigo uno similar –respondió ella cuando dejo de sorprenderse de la rudeza de Yue.

-Así es que no ves el problema… solo mírala por favor.

Y ahí estaba Sakura, con un vestido perfectamente ceñido, bastante corto y en tiritas, un escote en forma de corazón y unos cuantos pliegues diagonales en la cintura. Cualquier otro día hubiese preferido ponerle algo más holgado, pero ese día su mejor amiga debía lucir atrevida, porque Yue y ella habían preparado una bomba como plato fuerte de la coronación y tenía que salir todo perfecto.

-Déjalo, tú no entiendes, la iré a buscar

Sonrió mientras lo veía avanzar hasta ella. Claro que entendía, siempre había entendido, aún siendo muy pequeños había entendido que Yue incluso mataría por Sakura, cuando se dio cuenta de eso pensó inmediatamente que aquello debía ser mucho más difícil que dar la vida por alguien. El amor que Yue tenía por Sakura, era tan grande, tan monumental… que perfectamente podía hacer la vista gorda a todo lo que le habían enseñado en su vida… a sus propios valores y a sus propios fantasmas, por protegerla

Suspiró, esperaba encontrar algo tan profundo alguna vez. Un amor que te cegará la cabeza no era tan malo como habitualmente creían, solo había que aceptar las consecuencias y mientras tanto disfrutar de ese amor profundo, de esa sensación ardiente en el pecho. Un amor alocado… al menos le gustaría sentirlo una vez, pero ella seguramente tendría otro tipo de amores, superficiales o sofisticados, con alguien recatado… como quería su madre.

Suspiró por segunda vez consecutiva. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Debía reconocer que a veces envidiaba la vida de Sakura, tan llena de cosas, claro que detestaba todo el dolor que eso le pudiese hacer sentir pero… para ella eso no hubiese estado tan mal, era más dura, mucho más fría algunas veces.

-Eh, Daidouji, la fiesta es adentro-

En qué momento había llegado, tal vez pensaba perseguirla como si estuviese loco.

-Que es lo que quieres… Hiragizawa. –Le dijo sin mirarlo.

-Acabo de llegar y así es como recibes –no le prestó mayor interés y se apoyó en el barandal, para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-Es la única forma que conozco para tratar contigo –Le respondió monótonamente.

-Eres interesante –había dicho el inglés. Interesante… demonios claro que era interesante, lo sabía perfectamente… para el debía ser una puta chiquilla rica interesante, que no caía a sus brazos ni deseaba que la llamará por su nombre ni su galantería.

-¿Por qué? Porque no te meneo la cola como las otras chicas? No me molestes hoy Hiragizawa estoy ocupada.

-Siempre estas ocupada Daidouji

Se volteo para mirar al inglés por primera vez. Había querido reclamarle, pero no fue capaz de hablar inmediatamente, él lucía un traje perfecto, en un cuerpo perfecto y con un engreído rostro perfecto.

-No es de tu incumbencia Hiragizawa –Dijo e intentó salir rápidamente de ahí, quedarse con él le parecía peligroso, demasiado arriesgado, pero la mano de él la sujeto. Estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Sintió como la piel se le erizaba con el contacto. Cerró los ojos, esto terminaría mal como siempre… cada vez que se le acercaba alguien podía recordar al pie de la letra las restricciones de su madre, logrando alejar todo aquello que parecía emocionarla. Su personalidad se volvía dura y fría en contra de su voluntad, nadie había durado tanto como Eriol.

-Yo te gusto –Fue lo que soltó ese chico de pronto –Lo sé, ahora mismo, sé que si te volteo tu rostro estará tan rojo que no podrás ocultarlo.

Se mordió el labio mientras él la volteaba. Demonios, se sentía atrapada.

-Es por indignación-Se apresuró a decir con semblante serio y a mirar a cualquier dirección menos a los ojos de ese muchacho. Su madre jamás lo aprobaría, un tipo como él con su reputación, diría que seguramente quería a jugar con ella… no sería para nada validado. Aún cuando le pareciese divertido, aún cuando le gustará, si su madre no lo aprobaba, la historia estaba destinada a fracasar antes de empezar.

-Estamos en un problema entonces, señorita Daidouji

-Por qué habríamos de estarlo –Le espetó molesta

-Por que no le estoy creyendo absolutamente nada… quizás podríamos probar…

Y entonces él, se fue acercando a ella despacio, tan despacio que sintió su respiración sobre su rostro y la tibieza de su cuerpo pese a no tocarse.

-Realmente eres hermosa Tomoyo… pero, eres mucho más interesante que hermosa.

-Que intentas decir –Le dijo ofendida

-Que quiero conocerte… como nunca quise conocer a nadie

Y después de eso, pese a que no creyó que fuese a ir tan lejos, sus labios se estamparon contra su boca de manera delicada, suave y dulce. Y entonces ella no lo pudo evitar, descubrió que había querido ser besada desde mucho antes, descubrió que un beso a veces podía ser más que un beso, podía ser un contrato.

-Eres… demasiado presumido Hiragizawa

-Y tú, demasiado mentirosa pero…

-Pero que –Sabía perfectamente que lo era, no reclamaría por ello

-Eso también me gusta Daidouji.

Ella nuevamente coloreo su marmórea piel de rojo. Había algo que no terminaba de entender, le gustaba aún sabiendo todas esas cosas de ella, esas que ella intentaba esconder todo lo que fuese posible.

-Pero iré lento contigo… hasta que lo reconozcas, Daidouji.

Fue lo último que dijo hasta que Eriol se volteó para seguir caminando hacia la fiesta. Ella quedo ahí, y sonrió. Tendría que esperar…

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró hacia todos lados, pensaba que quizás llegaría a esa fiesta, más bien había esperado verlo ahí. No sabía que había pasado con él, nadie sabía de sus inasistencias a clases y se había obligado a si misma a no preguntar, pese a que la curiosidad y la preocupación la estuvieron matando durante toda la semana.

-Ya voy Yue –Dijo mientras se acomodaba el vestido. Yue la había estado llamando insistentemente desde hace un rato, cerró los ojos. Tomoyo había tenido la estúpida idea de que ese vestido se le vería bien pero… ni en un millón de años sentiría cómoda con él.

-Ven, ponte esto… no sé en que estaba pensando Tomoyo cuando te puso este escogió ese vestido.

Sintió como el saco de Yue caía sobre sus hombros. Lo miró agradecida. Por alguna razón pensaba en esos momentos que Yue era mucho más alto que ates.

-Yue…

-Si –Dijo el preocupado por algo del ambiente, como si buscará algo con los ojos. Esperaba que no buscase lo mismo que ella.

Hace días que Yue se preocupaba por algo sin decirle, lo sabía perfectamente, porque podía verlo en sus ojos platinados, era algo que le angustiaba… sin embargo y pese que quería hacerlo, preguntar era algo a lo que no tenía derecho alguno él había mantenido su curiosidad al margen pese a haberse preocupado por ella en el pasado, la había acompañado y apoyado en silencio hasta que sus labios decidieron moverse para explicarle el tormento que había estado pasando, él seguramente se había comido todas sus dudas muchas veces, por respeto a ella y a sus por decisiones, por todo eso ella al menos debía intenta mantenerse al margen, apoyarlo y esperar.

Se sentó junto a Yue en silencio, sorbió cada cierto tiempo el popote de su bebida y miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor, cada vez se llenaba de más y más gente, pero no veía a Li por ninguna parte, vio a Eriol seguir los pasos de Tomoyo y ahuyentar diplomáticamente a algunos chicos que intentaban conversar con ella, al parecer Li no había llegado con él.

Volvió la vista Yue después de un tiempo, tenía la preocupación marcada en la curvatura de sus cejas.

Yue – volvió a llamarlo. Definitivamente no quería verlo más así. Intentó sonreírle y cogió su mano –Ven, vamos a tomar algo de aire, aquí… está lleno de gente.

El la miro curioso, no es que le molestará estar a solas con Sakura pero le parecía extraño que quisiera moverse de ahí, pensaba, mientras la veía recorrer la gente que esperaba por algo, y que ese algo era Li, por eso no se había movido ni un centímetro de de su lado.

Asintió, salieron al exterior sin decir nada, se sentaron en las escaleras y esperaron, ella seguramente por Li y él… él porque alguna señal le avisará que ya era tiempo de comenzar la venganza.

La música se escuchaba suave en el interior.

Sintió la mirada de Sakura preocupada y luego la escuchó decir:

-Quieres bailar Yue… como cuando éramos pequeños.

Ella sonreía con tristeza, casi melancólica. Hace mucho tiempo cuando eran pequeños Sakura y él habían dado muestras de su poca gracia con el baile en las navidades y cenas de la casa de los Kinomoto.

La tomó del brazo y le devolvió la sonrisa, si ella le concedía una pieza él no haría nada para negárselo.

Tomó su mano delicada y dejo que ella se pusiera de pie, aún traía puesta su chaqueta, sus cabellos sedosos cubrían su hombro, daba pasitos pequeños, torpes y delicados a la vez, pero sobre todo de lo que estaba más consiente era de que se apegaba a su cuerpo, sus brazos…

Él la quería… él siempre la había querido. Incluso ahora cuando su piel brillaba, su cabello era sedoso y ella parecía completamente diferente, incluso si no era la Sakura de la cual se había enamorado, seguía ahí, cándida, dispuesta, radiante y le sonreía…, le sonreía justo ahora…

Supo entonces que quizás lo más probable era que nunca podría quitarle los ojos de encima.

Sabía perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de Li, del estúpido de Li, del desgraciado de Li. Suspiró. Por ahora no pensaría en eso, solo quería pensar en el cuerpo de ella moviéndose al compas de la música de manera lenta, en sus ojos verdes mirándolo sonrientes, en sus labios carnosos y su riza clara.

Mientras bailaban pensó que después de lo que pasará ese día seguramente ella cambiaria, seguramente Li cambiaria y la posibilidad de tenerla así de cerca, con esos ojos mirándole de esa manera, nos sería tan alta, por eso decidió que al menos… tendría un beso, al menos besaría aquello que tanto tiempo había deseado, dejaría de ser su amigo por unos segundos, sólo unos segundos, y haría que fuese mágico, porque ese sería el primer y último beso que le daría… se lo decía su instinto.

-Espero me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero no lo siento Sakura. -Dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y con su mano derecha tomaba su nuca. Lentamente dejo que el peso de sus labios rosara los de ella y su mano izquierda se apoderara de la nuca de ella para atraerla hacia él.

El olor de Sakura era algo embelezante pero sus labios… detestaba saber que no los volvería a besar, detestaba pensarlo pero en ese segundo en el que ella se dejaba hacer y que respondía con movimientos delicados a sus besos… a sus labios intentó no pensar en eso, intentó en vez de ello grabarse la curvatura de su boca, sus movimientos, la sensación de su nariz contra su mejilla… intentó grabarse todo eso de forma perfecta.

Cuando la soltó pudo ver sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados. De algo estaba seguro, esa imagen no se le olvidaría por nada en el mundo.

-Yue –Susurró ella sin soltarlo, enrollando con más fuerza sus dedos alrededor de su cuello, como si estuviese bien, como si ser besada por él fuera correcto.

Intento no ilusionarse con el asunto, intento que ella viera que no estaba bien hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

-Saku… yo sé que no me quieres… al menos no de esta forma, ni como querías a Li pero… si pudieras ver un poco más allá de eso, yo nunca te haría daño –Ella no dijo nada y su silencio lo petrifico -no estás molesta?

-No -le susurró ella contra su pecho.

Era tan... pequeña tan delicada, costaba creer que hubiese aguantado tanta basura, en su vida.

No sabría jamás que habría pasado si unos metros más allá no hubiese reposado Li, quien se había quedado fuera de la fiesta esperando por un buen plan.

Los había mirado desde el mismo instante en que habían salido de la fiesta y después de verla, con ese vestido ceñido y esa hermosa trenza en la cabeza, tan provocativa y dulce a la vez, no había podido quitar los ojos de ellos. Sí, de ellos porque en esos momentos no se podía ver a Sakura sin tener que fijar los ojos también en Tsukishiro.

Intentó ocultarse para no ser descubierto como un maldito marica. Ahora que sabía cómo habían sucedido las cosas y que podía recordar perfectamente como la había tratado esos días en los que pensaba que no la amaba, sentía que era justo verla ahí con Tsukishiro y sentirse mal por ello, merecía el desazón de su pecho cuando los dedos de él tocaban su cintura y se cernían a ella…

De pronto ella llevó sus pequeños brazos hasta la nuca de él, con sus dedos acarició el cabello de Tsukishiro y …

No quiso ver más en ese momento. Quizás ella había dejado de quererlo realmente, después de todo, era lo que Kinomoto había estado deseando.

Pero entonces... sus ojos decidieron ser rebeldes y volvieron a mirarla justo en el instante en que Tsukishiro apresaba sus labios, justo en el instante en que ella correspondía torpemente…

Por un momento, no supo que pensar, por un momento fue como si su cabeza se apagara y reprodujera el tacto de Yue en los hombros de Kinomoto…

Mierda, era irracional, era egoísta pero no podía dejarla ahí, con el maldito de Tsukishiro.

Camino los pasos que hacían falta para estar cerca de ella y la llamo

-Kinomoto –Le dijo, y tan pronto su nombre fue dicho ella se volteó. Sonrió a medias como si no pudiera evitarlo pero tampoco quisiera hacerlo. Tsukishiro hizo una mueca malhumorada pero decidió no moverse, y tener esa mirada socarrona en el rostro.

-Li… que haces, que haces aquí –Preguntó ella con la voz un tanto más dura de lo que recordaba. Intentó no perturbarse por ello.

Como si la voz de ella fuese una especie de detonador, el cuerpo del maldito platinado se movió al mismo tiempo que la pregunta de Sakura para posicionarse frente a ella de manera sobre protectora.

Se rascó la cabeza. Necesitaba que entendieran que ya nunca más le haría daño a esa mujer.

-Vine a la fiesta… que más podría ser –Le respondió a ella tratando de parecer imperturbable. Dejó de mirar a Tsukishiro y cambio sus ojos a la pequeña muchacha que le miraba con temor, con asombro y… algo más

-Kinomoto yo… necesito hablar contigo. –Le dijo con sinceridad, con preocupación, olvidándose de la tercera persona ahí presente. Apelaría a la bondad de ella… no le quedaba mucho más que eso.

Ella titubeo, dudo antes de mirarlo pero cuando lo hizo sintió como sus ojos le pedían disculpas.

-Yo… lo siento Li, estoy acompañando Yue. –Esa fue la primera de todas las dagas que sentiría clavarse en su pecho esa noche, lo sabía, seguramente vendrían otras más.

Miró a Tsukishiro con el seño fruncido, intentando torpemente que él les dejase aún cuando fuera un segundo el camino libre.

Como si fuese algo preparado el celular de Tsukishiro sonó inesperadamente. Contra todas las expectativas revisó el mensaje y gruñó algo entre dientes. Miró a Sakura y se inclinó para susurrar algo en su oído.

-No intentes acercarte demasiado a ella, porque juró que dejo todo y vengo a molerte a golpes.

No le respondió nada, por unos segundos se dedico a ver la espalda de Tsukishiro. Sospechaba porque tenía que marcharse, pensaba que quizás la hora ya había llegado, que Takeru estaba ahí, lista para empezar el maldito juego, sin embargo, por alguna razón aquello no podía importarle menos en ese momento, lo único que realmente le preocupaba era Sakura, quería quedarse con ella, salir pronto de ese lugar pero con ella de la mano.

-Hey… Sakura –Le dijo mirándola –Estas… muy bonita. –Hoy, no quería ser molesto

-Dónde has estado Li… durante la semana… -Ella seguramente no quería que sus ojos se vieran de esa manera, sin embargo el reproche se colaba entre sus pupilas.

-Pensé... que no habías notado mi ausencia –Lo decía con toda la sinceridad del mundo, por un momento pensó que para ella había sido sólo un puesto vacio.

-Sabes que eso es imposible –Le dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas pero con una expresión dura. Como si realmente no quisiera decir lo que había dicho.

-Debo admitir que creí que llegarías a mi casa en algún momento, de hecho lo estuve esperando -le dijo con sinceridad.

Ella lo miró con sus verdes ojos diáfanos y su boca entreabierta, una inclinación sutil hacia delante pero no dijo nada. Por un momento sintió que quería disculparse, pero debía ser su imaginación.

-Está bien si no lo hiciste, creo que entiendo tus razones.

-No Li… yo creo que no las entiendes –Le dijo ella con una voz delicada. Por un segundo pensó creerle…quizás no la entendía tan bien como él pensaba, y no era que ella se sintiese herida, ni que tuviese miedo de él, quizás… simplemente lo odiaba.

Sintió un liquido frio recorrer su espalda ante tal pensamiento. No, eso no debía ser… ella no podía odiarlo, tenía que ser otra cosa.

-Qué es lo que no entiendo... explícame entonces Kinomoto, explícame porque quiero entender y no quiero perderte –La necesitaba, y se le estaba arrancando con cada palabra.

Sus ojos verdes lo miraron entristecidos.

-Que… acercarme a ti es peligroso para mí –Ella había comenzado a llorar, nuevamente había comenzado a llorar pero de una manera extraña, sin expresión, como si sus ojos brotaran lagrimas por si solos -… como ahora, yo no sé realmente que…

El se acerco despacio, nuevamente estaba haciéndole daño, destruyendo su tranquilidad y la escasa felicidad que lograba junto a… junto al maldito principito. Con su mano derecha limpio una de sus lágrimas…

-Lo siento Kinomoto… de verdad lo siento…

-Tenía tanto miedo de que algo te hubiese pasado… y ni siquiera lo sabía… -Dijo ella mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en su hombro, casi sin fuerza, como derrotada -cuando estoy contigo Li, mis emociones me controlan. Es como si estuviese a tu merced….

Ella había tenido miedo por él todos esos días, pero seguramente no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que lo veía ahí frente a ella… que había podido sentir su mano en su mejilla.

-Es como si estuviese dispuesta a que puedas hacerme daño -Sentenció Kinomoto y entonces… él entendió lo peligroso que podía ser a los ojos de Sakura.

Sus músculos se endurecieron por la tención que había provocado ese comentario.

-No… -la interrumpió el suavemente, las palabras de ella estaban llegando demasiado hondo –no Kinomoto… -le dijo mientras ahí donde no había nada y nadie, donde la música se escuchaba despacio y la brisa era un tanto fría la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, no de manera posesiva, no como el hombre orgulloso que siempre era sino como un hombre destruido, un hombre que había hecho pedazos aquello que amaba con sus propias manos, con su propia boca y con todas sus mentiras y verdades. –Yo no volvería a hacerte daño nunca más… quiero cuidarte Kinomoto, ya te lo había dicho… -le susurró contra su cabello mientras aspiraba su aroma –Yo también tengo miedo Kinomoto… -Le confesó mientras la apretaba más contra su cuerpo. -tengo miedo de que ya no exista manera de que puedas creer que te quiero… tengo miedo de que te alejes de mi, tengo miedo de tu recuerdo… incluso, ahora que lo pienso claramente creo que tengo miedo de ti Kinomoto, de esto… pero ya no me importa… todo el tiempo tuve miedo… -Dijo mientras la estrechaba, había deseado hacerlo todos esos días

-Yo… de verdad quiero creer Li… moriría por creerte pero tengo tanto temor de todo esto… siento que en cualquier momento, Takeru o

-No te preocupes por ella, conozco las intenciones que tiene… la escuché por accidente hace unos días, no debes temer por lo que pase con ella, yo te creo.

Durante un largo minuto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, durante un largo minuto el sintió que ella procesaba todo lo que estaba diciendo… y eso lo aterrorizó, sin quererlo ni planearlo había llegado el momento en que se estaba jugando todas las cartas que tenía por ella y si esto no funcionaba… si las palabras que le decía no surtían efecto alguno, habría perdido completamente.

-No, en realidad no me creíste Li, tú creíste en lo que tus ojos vieron y lo que tus oídos escucharon, no me creíste a mí, sino a ti mismo.

La separó un poco de él para verla, pero tenía la cabeza agachada. Lo que había dicho era cierto… y era el comienzo de todas sus desgracias porque las cartas no estaban funcionando.

-Vamos Kinomoto, sabes lo difícil que es entender que mi mejor amiga de toda la vida es una maldita arpía, me cuestione tus palabras muchas veces… pero siempre estaba el recuerdo de ella, de su familia… era difícil deshacerme de una vida de mentiras.

-Entiendo –Dijo ella sin mirarlo pero con una voz suave y delicada. –Pero aún no estoy preparada para ti… Li. Siento… -ella respiró y lo miró a los ojos, por tercera vez esa noche, como no lo hacía hace tiempo pudo ver sus ojos verdes taladrando su cabeza a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia. –Siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa que me dijeras Li, siento como si contigo no fuese yo misma, como si fuese un alguien que intentará complacerte… aún no puedo dejar de ser esa yo…

-Entonces podrías complacerme…

Ella frunció su ceño en señal reprobatoria

-Sabía que seguías siendo la misma persona de siempre. -Hizo un ademan para avanzar logrando dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el interior del recinto, sin embargo él simplemente quería verla de ese modo, enfadada y terca, como casi nunca la veía. Sostuvo su muñeca y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo nuevamente, pero de espalda.

-Podrías complacerme ahora Kinomoto -le susurró a su oído mientras podía sentir perfectamente su espalda chocar contra su pecho. -Porque lo único que quiero es que seas feliz… conmigo.

Sintió como el peso de ella se inclinaba hacia su lado... como si cediera a sus ruegos.

-por favor Kinomoto –Le rogó contra su cabello -por favor… juro que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad… que cada puta palabra es cierta… por favor, confía en mí.

En una señal casi mágica los dedos de ella se enrollaron con suyos. No dijeron nada, ni ella ni él levanto siquiera un murmuro pero ambos sabían perfectamente que eso significaba que ella estaba cediendo, que estaba aceptando sus suplicas…

Pero dios quería castigarlo un poco más por toda la mierda que había hecho, porque justo en ese instante los gritos de Eriol y su figura desarmada llegaron a romper todo lo que tanto le había costado construir con ella.

Y más pronto que tarde el ambiente cambió, Sakura se separó de él al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con Eriol y el frío se extendió a lo largo de su cuerpo.

-Hermano, tienes que venir a dentro… -Le informó Eriol agitado

-Que te paso? Y cómo demonios sabías que estaba aquí?

Casi le reclamó, después de todo su interrupción había sido muy inoportuna y tenía que hacérselo saber de alguna manera.

-Tsukishiro- le dijo mientras recobraba el aliento –Él dijo… -Lo miró con cara de no entender y entonces Eriol hizo un gesto de aburrimiento –Bah ya no importa, sólo vamos a dentro de una vez.

Entonces entendió todo pero no contestó el gesto interrogante Sakura, ella no tenía por qué mezclarse con todo esto.

-Tranquila –Le murmuró mientras avanzaban –Sólo es algo que debo solucionar.

Sin embargo… nada de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza era similar o parecido al escenario que le estaba esperando tras esas puertas. Ahí delante de Eriol una multitud de estudiantes le miraban con rostro de compasión mientras se repetía por última vez un audio donde Takeru lo hacía pedazos…

Avanzó por que por alguna razón sus pies no se detenían. Todo era demasiado irreal para él. Mientras lo hacía, las chicas gritaban sus casi condolencias y aprovechaban el tiempo para sumarle insultos a Takeru.

En medio de todo ese entuerto estaba ella, Yamasaki, Daidouji y Tsukishiro.

Takeru lloraba estruendosamente… tenía su largo y hermoso cabello rojizo rebosante de un liquido pegajoso e intentaba taparse sus oídos para no escuchar los insultos de todos los que estaban ahí. Kinomoto estaba justo tras de él.

Ahí donde estaba, de pie frente a todos y con una Takeru que aún no podía verlo, sabía perfectamente que esto jamás podría haberlo siquiera imaginado. Enfrentarla… en esas circunstancias sería como el mismísimo infierno

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota de autor: No he podido dejar el final listo acá, decidí que era mucho mejor hacerlo en el capitulo 14, espero lo entiendan. Juro que la próxima semana les tendré el final, los pensamientos de Shaoran me tomaron más hojas de las que pensé.**

**Quiero además agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por los comentarios que le han dado a estos capítulos, de verdad. He intentado contestar algunos de ellos a través de comentarios privados, espero los hayan leído. **

**No se olviden de leer el final, la próxima semana, un abrazo a todos los lectores :D ojala el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

.

Desde que comencé a amarte

Capitulo 13

Volteo el rostro y la vio mirándolo. Ella tenía en sus ojos verdes esa interrogante devastadora, que a la vez parecía preocupada. Entendía de lo que estaba pasando mucho menos que él y a decir verdad él ya entendía muy poco. En realidad todo lo que sabía era que el maldito juego de Takeru al parecer le había salido muy mal. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y un remolino de incomodidad se alojo en su estomago.

Tsukishiro y Daidouji seguramente habían organizado todo este espectáculo para vengarse de Takeru, y por su puesto de paso también querían que eso sirviera como una bofetada en la cara para él.

No sabía exactamente qué es lo que debía o quería hacer. Ver a Takeru demacrada y a un Yamasaki ciertamente ofuscado no parecía para nada un escenario con el que estuviese cómodo, por más que lo hubiese deseado una pequeña parte de él.

Y así… como si de una película se tratase todo volvió a andar, igual que si alguien hubiese decidido caprichosamente echarle play, los gritos de Takeru se volvieron más fuertes y la mirada de Yamasaki se poso en él como un cuchillo afilado, por alguna razón el muy maldito estaba enfadado con él, como si todo eso fuese su culpa.

Entonces seguramente percibió la mirada de Takeru y se volteo con sus ojos llorosos y el maquillaje corrido a mirarlo, sus hermosos ojos habían perdido los colores y ahora suplicaban bajo el agua, con una mezcla de desesperación y temor, entonces la escuchó llorar con más fuerza.

-Shaoran, ellos… lo que ellos dicen no es cierto, no puedes creerles, verdad?

La verdad es que nadie le había dicho nada pero Takeru por centésima vez estaba demasiado ensimismada como para darse cuenta. Y aún cuando instintivamente quiso decir muchas cosas su boca no habló.

-Ella quería hacerte una trampa Li, todos los escuchamos –Gritaba una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía, quizás la había visto alguna vez en algún pasillo, pero ni habían cruzado palabras.

-Eres una mentirosa, no preferirás creerle a ella que a mí. ¡Todo esto es un maldito montaje hijos de puta! –le gritó Takeru a todas las personas que la miraban con ojos inquisidores, pero ya nadie le creía, ni el mismo le creería nunca más.

Luego de eso ella se volvió hacia Tsukishiro y comenzó a empujarlo mientras le gritaba.

-Tú empezaste todo esto maldito desgraciado, eres un enfermo –Y continuó y continuó empujándolo cada vez con más fuerza. Mientras él seguía parado ahí, sin saber qué hacer exactamente.

De pronto sintió a Sakura moverse tras de él y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Takeru golpeando al principio, como pudo, con su cuerpo pequeño ella empujo lejos a su hasta hace unas semanas mejor amiga. Fue la primera vez desde que estaba ahí que sintió el impulso de moverse.

-Detente… -Había dicho Sakura mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano el hombro de Takeru –que te sucede, que no ves que él no puede defenderse si eres una chica, deja de golpearlo.

Como por arte de magia Tomoyo fue más rápida que él, le dio una fuerte cachetada a Takeru quien volvía a intentar golpear al principito o a Sakura, ya no sabía bien y le habló a la castaña lo más claramente que pudo.

-Tranquila, ya sabemos todo, todos saben todo, saben lo que ella te hizo en la azotea y lo que le hizo a Li.

Tan rápido como aquello fue dicho la mirada de Sakura infinitamente compadecida se clavó en su rostro, como si pudiese sentir su dolor. Y quizás en acto reflejo

Sintió la mirada de Sakura infinitamente compadecida, como si hubiese sentido su dolor. Sintió como el pecho se contraía como la mirada de todos lo abrumaba y luego los brazos de Takeru en su pecho con voz suplicante…

-Vamos Shaoran no dejes que me traten así… -Escuchaba que le gritaba Takeru pero él no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Sakura que se compadecían de él.

-Esto tiene que haber sido tramado por Kinomoto y esos dos muñequitos de la mosquita muerta, debes entender que…

-¡Detente! –Le gritó por fin despegándose de los orbes verdes de Sakura y entonces, todo el murmullo que podría haber escuchado, todas los insultos hacia Takeru todo, se calló sorpresivamente.

Takeru lo miró con los ojos más abiertos que jamás había tenido…

-No Shaoran, tu no entiendes –Le dijo ella tomando compostura una que debe haber perdido mucho antes que él llegará hasta ese lugar -Había terminado con Takashi para estar contigo.

Y entonces todos comenzaron a gritar. Yamasaki se acercó y la encaró. Después de todos los traidores debían terminar traicionándose entre ellos.

-No mientas –Dijo entonces Yamasaki con rudeza. Él lo escuchó pero no les creía a ninguno de los dos sin embargo quería escuchar sus mentiras, ahora tenía deseos de hacerlo, quería mentir también y fingir que les creía. –Tú querías enredar a Shaoran, querías su dinero… -Comenzó a decir Yamasaki a Takeru –Eres una cualquiera… tal como dijo Tomoyo… querías vengarte por lo que la familia de él le hizo a tu padre y me estabas usando a mí para eso… no será tan fácil botarme bonita –Le recalcó con una sonrisa socarrona. –Además… no puedes negar que mandaste a golpear a Kinomoto, lo se porque fui yo mismo quien te ayudo a hablar con esas chicas… -Pero entonces Yamasaki dejó de hablar por culpa de Tsukishiro quien le había dado un golpe justo en medio de la cara y comenzaba a respirar ruidosamente.

-Maldito enfermo! Eso no te hace mejor que ella… como demonios permitiste que….

El principito estaba listo para lanzar otro golpe, sin embargo, las manos pequeñas y delicadas de Sakura habían atrapado su muñeca entre sus dedos para que él se detuviese. Y como si el roce de ella fuese una orden él frenó su carrera empedernida hacia el rostro de Yamasaki.

El seguía sin poder moverse de ahí, estaba demasiado consiente de ese espectáculo, estaba demasiado consiente de él y de ellos, de la gente a su alrededor que miraba con ojos incrédulos, de Daidouji que parecía odiarlo, de Eriol que se mantenía a su lado, de Takeru con sus enormes ojos vidriosos y de Sakura… más que nada esta consiente de ella, quien había tenido que soportar todo eso.

Recordó el día en que le habían dicho que ella había sido golpeada, recordaba exactamente lo que había dicho Tsukishiro incluso recordaba esa sensación inexplicable que había nacido en su pecho. Si cerraba sus ojos podía ver los moretones y las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo ese día… ese ultimo día que lo había dejado tenerla… ese ultimo día en el que se había desasido libremente en sus brazos, ese ultimo día en el que él lo había arruinado todo… lo había arruinado todo porque estaba celoso de Tsukishiro porque tenía un lio en su cabeza con Takeru y por que los deseos de amarla profundamente y de manera honesta estaban luchando contra la cotidianidad y la responsabilidad de sentir a Takeru como parte de él.

El tiempo volvió a correr cuando vio las lagrimas de Sakura, cuando la escucho suplicar que se detengan

-Detente -le dijo a Yue quien había vuelto a discutir con Yamasaki por alguna estupidez… y como si las palabras de ella fueran mágicas para él vio como sus manos descendían a ambos costados de su cuerpo, todo lo que decía o quería Sakura el lo cumplía en un dos por tres aún cuando eso significase un puñetazo en el rostro…

Entonces lo supo, así de fácil, como si hubiese simplemente aparecido frente a él lo supo, ese hombre… con cabellos grisáceos amaba profundamente a Sakura, la amaba tanto como él mismo lo hacía, pero sabía… sabía perfectamente, mucho mejor de lo que él nunca podría saber, como tratarla, que hacer para amarla… como complacerla….él jamás pudo adivinarlo por sus gestos, podría hacerle daño.

-Ya basta –Fue lo único qué pudo decir cuando toda esa realidad le golpeo de golpe y sólo con eso sintió la mirada de todos en él –respiró profundo, estaba cansado, le dolía todo eso, enfrentarse a Takeru no había sido como había pensado todos esos días, no tenía deseos de encararla, de recriminarle o de insultarla, sólo quería que desapareciera de ahí, ni siquiera su humillación le parecía algo gratificante, es más, jamás pensó que en ese lugar cuando se enfrentara nuevamente a Takeru y Yamasaki lo único en lo que podría pensar sería en Sakura...y su dolor.

–Esto no es algo que debamos discutir en público.

-Pero Shaoran no creerás -Nuevamente Takeru…

-Lo sé todo… -Le dijo cansado -te escuché hace unos días mientras caminabas con Tsukishiro –Luego lo miró él, quien aún era sostenido por Sakura -No era necesario el espectáculo –Yue lo miro ceñudo y movió su cabeza a un lado con un bufido, diciendo algo así como te lo mereces. Sonrió, pese a que todo eso era una mierda, no podía contrariarlo, sabía que era un cabrón. El merecía todo esto, incluso si luego había gente sintiendo lastima por él, compadeciéndose de lo que Takeru le había hecho y creyéndolo un completo idiota, lo merecía después de lo que le había hecho a esa mujer…

Los miró a todos por última vez, dio un largo bufido y se dio la vuelta con la cabeza en el suelo, quería dejar el maldito escándalo a atrás, estaba cansado e… inesperadamente no sabía por qué quedarse. Tras él Eriol le seguía los pasos presurosos.

-¿Qué demonios pasó hermano?

-No tengo idea, pero asumo que debe ser un castigo de los amigos de Sakura, Daidouji me odia y Tsukishiro me asesinaría si ella no estuviera cerca de él.

-Pero… estás bien, es decir… tu ni siquiera…

-No quiero verla, no quiero reclamarle nada, fui un estúpido, debo asumir las consecuencias, ella pagará sus culpas públicamente… yo ya no quiero ser parte de esto, ni dañarla ni protegerla… ya no quiero hacer nada con ella… ni saber nada de ella.

-Pero… y Kinomoto, piensas dejarla ahí?

-Ella nunca debería haberse enamorado de mí , yo nunca…

-Que dices amigo… la estas dejando con el enemigo.

Se paró en seco y lo miró como si lo hiciese por primera vez. Había algo en lo que decía su amigo que le hacía creer que también tenía el derecho de reclamar por ella, de pelear por ella. Pero la verdad es que en el fondo sabía que había sido un estúpido cabrón, que las heridas que le había hecho seguramente no desaparecerían, en cambio Yue…

-Ella... no merece estar enamorada de un puto infeliz como yo... no sabes… todas las cosas que le hice.

-Y estás arrepentido

Fue lo único que dijo Eriol, agarrando esa puta posición de aquel que sabe todas las cosas.

-Y que importa, que importa eso si todo lo que hago todo lo que digo, TODO! Siempre termina haciéndola llorar, el hijo de puta ese, lo único que ha hecho toda su vida es complacerla… por más que lo intente jamás podre ser como él, calmar mis gritos con su voz… con su tacto. El maldito de Yue se sacaría su jodido brazo derecho para hacerla feliz… incluso si yo estoy… enamorado de ella, lo que tengo para ofrecerle es una mierda!

-Si, Yue es perfecto, incluso la dejaría en paz si ella estuviese enamorada de ti y fuese feliz contigo

Lo miró ceñudo. No tenía porque restregarle en la cara… Pero luego entendió su punto, Eriol quería decir que él estaba haciendo exactamente lo que hacía Yue… Pero era mentira... él no era tan bueno como Tsukishiro incluso en eso, no la dejaría decidir, porque él pensaba arruinarlo todo decidiendo por ella.

-Ya va amigo, por hoy… por favor no hablemos de esto.

-Quizás Eriol te haga caso y no pregunte nada más pero yo… yo si quiero hablar de eso Li. Lo escuche todo

Sintió una punzada en el pecho casi como un cuchillo. Lo ultimo que quería, era hablar con ese hijo de puta. Pero ahí estaba cuando se volteó para confirmar sus sospechas, con un perfecto Smokin, agitado por que había corrido a alcanzarlos y con el labio roto, luciendo incluso así, como un maldito principito y pidiéndole unas palabras.

-Ganaste Tsukishiro, mi mejor amiga era una zorra y no merezco a la chica de la que estoy enamorado, qué más quieres de mi hoy, eh!. –Le gritó molesto, pero cuando recordó la fiesta… rápidamente el cansancio se le vino sobre los hombres -Fue suficiente demostrármelo delante de todos.

Yue lo miró con el ceño fruncido y suspiró.

-Yo… vine a decirte que lo siento. –Le dijo en un tono molesto, el tono que tienen las palabras cuando no quieren ser dichas.

Pero entonces, incluso cuando se sentía cansado y pensaba que toda esa mierda había sido suficiente sintió que una rabia descomunal se apoderaba de su pecho.

-Que tú que… -las palabras de él definitivamente lo exasperaron… mucho más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar, porque demonios… porque demonios tenía que ir a pedirle disculpas, porque demonios tenía que ser mejor que él.

-No me importa Tsukishiro –Le mintió, -Querías proteger a Sakura –Intentó hacerle creer

-Si… pero cuando te vi… allá supe que no había sido la forma correcta. Sólo acepta mis malditas disculpas, no quiero repetirlo.

-No -le dijo -no tengo nada que disculparte… vete de una vez Tsukishiro, hoy estoy cansado –Le dijo rendido y comenzó a caminar, Eriol seguía junto a él.

-No era lo único que quería decirte… -Ese chico era testarudo o quería reventarle la cabeza con lo que lo cabreaba.

-Escuche lo que dijiste de Sakura….

Como si el nombre de ella fuese una especie de maldición sus pasos se detuvieron y su cabeza se volteo para mirarlo, a mirarlo con odio, con furia y rabia, porque hace un momento, sus palabras le habían dejado una ruta directa y regia hacia los brazos de ella… el cariño de ella, ese beso que se habían dado y que seguramente se volvería a repetir sin contradicciones por parte de Sakura.

-Qué demonios pretendes Tsukishiro, no fue suficiente la humillación de hace un momento. –Le reclamó dando un paso hacia él y con una mirada rencorosa

-Dijiste que la querías…

-Pero que mierd…. –respiró pesadamente y volvió a mirar a la cara de Yue como si fuese un loco hablando estupideces –que pretendes Tsukishiro –y entonces inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse, quería golpearlo, quería reventarle la cara de niñito bueno, quería que dejará de restregarle en la cara toda esa mierda –Quieres que te repita que te dejo el camino libre… que por más que la ame creo que eres mejor que yo para ella, que probablemente nunca la haré tan putamente feliz como podrías hacerlo tú …. -Sintió su respiración agitada y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía al maldito principito de las ropas, Eriol se había acercado y sostenía su otro puño, Tsukishiro no hacía nada y lo miraba como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese lo peor del mundo.

-Pero ella no me quiere a mi –Le escupió con dolor y rencor en la voz.

Entonces entendió que era lo quería hacer

-Joder, que demonios quieres hacer –Le gritó aún más exaltado. Por qué demonios siempre parecía ir un paso delante de él! – ese era mi maldito plan! Dejarla… por qué tú

-Detente Li… -Tsukishiro había retenido con sus manos el puño que hace unos minutos Hiragizawa había liberado. –Detente, porque toda esta puta basura me molesta más a mí que a ti, tú eres el cabrón con suerte! Al que ella eligió… crees que no sé…

-No me vengas con esa mierda Tsukishiro… Eriol suéltame –Le dijo su amigo que volvía a detener su brazo.

-No creo que quieras golpearlo ahora Shaoran, mira quien está ahí…

Y entonces detuvo su impulso justo cuando la vio tras de Tsukishiro con los ojos empapados en lagrimas, su cabello sedoso revuelto, unos rasguños en el rostro y el vestido de infarto desajustado. Ya no traía puesto los tacones provocadores de hace unas horas, ahora ni siquiera los tenía en la mano seguramente habían sido demasiado pomposos para ella… en vez de eso mostraba sus pies descalzos, cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo…

Como amaba a esa mujer… su expresión de preocupación lo volvía loco…

Su brazo descendió hasta su costado derecho.

-Sakura –fue lo que susurro Tsukishiro cuando se dio la vuelta a vuelta a mirarla, unos pasos atrás caminaba Daidouji con preocupación siguiéndole los pasos a Sakura, inmediatamente Eriol se aparto de él y se acercó a ella.

-Te seguí… lo siento. –Fue lo que le dijo Sakura a Tsukishiro.

Yue se agarró los cabellos y vio como Daidouji muy sutilmente se acercaba hasta ella para brindarle apoyo.

-Quiero hablar con Li, por favor déjanos.

Pero lo que siguió después le sorprendió, por alguna razón Kinomoto comenzó a llorar como ríos de lagrimas…

-Yo... no sabía lo de hace un momento Li… aun no entiendo como fue que Yue...

-Sakura... –Yue se había acercado -me disculpe por eso… sé que lo hice estuvo mal Saku, sé que… -El volvía a revolverse el cabello con frustración -entiendo lo que dijiste –Le susurró, pero él pudo escucharlo - pero quería que él supiera… que yo también estaba arrepentido de esta mierda

Sakura había cerrado los ojos y le dijo despacio, con una voz muy suave, que ella ya lo sabía. Se acercó a él lentamente y lo rodeo con sus brazos, por un momento se quedo completamente anonadado viendo la imagen de Sakura con el principito Tsukishiro, ella acercó su rostro a la oreja del platinado y murmuró algo que por más que quiso no pudo entender

-Bah… así era como tenía que ser ¿o no? –dijo y cuando vio que él la abrazaba se dio media vuelta sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar. Era lo que tenía que hacer desde ahora, darle la espalda, a ella, a él, a todo… quería que ella pudiese tener todas las cosas que él no podía darle, la calma… el cariño, el amor incondicional que le ofrecía Yue.

Sintió su pecho apretarse con cada paso que lo distanciaba de esa escena.

Extraño era que nadie lo siguiera, Eriol seguramente se había quedado con la muñequita de porcelana.

Mierda… no recordaba algo tan retorcido como todo eso… por extraño que sonara creía que se sentía extremadamente solo.

Llegó a su casa, con el saco en su lugar. La sensación victoriosa que había tenido cuando Sakura había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él había desaparecido completamente.

Se tiró en el sillón y marcó hacia Hong Kong, hacía años, al menos dos que no tenía contacto con ellos, más que el dinero que les enviaban y escasos comentarios de Wei

Ahora, sentía que había sido un imbécil… Takeru había manejado todo al punto de que el contacto que tenía con ellos fuera inexistente. Podría haber esperado a llamar el día de mañana, no recordaba si existían o no mucha diferencia horaria, sin embargo, sentía que no debí a esperar, no dormiría nada si es que esperaba.

Y así como estaba llamó, pero nadie contesto, en vez de eso sonó la contestadora.

-La familia Li no puede contestarle en estos momentos por favor deje un mensaje después de la señal

-Madre… soy Xiaolang, sé que no he llamado en mucho tiempo… pero, ah… -suspiró –Sólo quería decirte, que siento todo esto, espero que podamos habar pronto

Se hecho en el sillón mientras el teléfono abandonaba su mano, si efectivamente él era quien abandonaba su mano, lentamente, despacio hasta caer lejos de él. Como todo lo que tenía ahora.

Cerró sus ojos… y fue inevitable para él recordar a Sakura… la primera vez que la vio…

La primera vez que la beso, recién salida de la ducha… su cabello enmarañado, sus ojos llorosos, más que nada recordaba sus ojos lloros, todas los gritos de él, sus malos tratos y los ojos de Kinomoto, sus palabras…

"_Yo no... yo nunca... había besado a nadie.__.." _había dicho ella y él se había reído de su estupidez.

"_Yo...Yo no... yo nunca... había besado a nadie" _lehabía susurrado temerosa y el la había atemorizado por sus palabras.

Había dicho que aceptaría todas las condiciones por estar con él… pero el precio había sido demasiado alto.

-Ahgg –Se acunó en ese sillón sintiéndose miserable. No quería que las cosas fueran así, no quería que ella estuviese con el principito platinado…

-Li… ya despertaste

Más y más recuerdos, ella parecía querer curarlo… hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que le hubiese pedido…

Las tardes de películas chinas de bajo presupuesto

Sintió esa angustia en el pecho oprimiéndole el corazón… habían sido meses muy buenos, el problema es que solo hasta ahora se había dado cuenta.

Casi instantáneamente se fue quedando dormido.

Sus sueños hablaban de ella… de él y de Yue.

-_Yo… realmente te amo Kinomoto_

_-Pero no luchaste demasiado por mí_

_-Al final, el que resistió más fui yo_

_-Estabas equivocado maldito Yue. Ella te escogió a ti no a mí, la vi abrazarte ese día._

_-Oye… Shaoran… quizás hubiésemos sido felices_

_-Quizás… no, yo sé que hubiésemos sido felices_

_-Entonces…_

_-Entonces… tengo miedo…_

_-Sakura_

_-lo siento Li, debo irme_

_-No… espera… yo no quiero_

_-LI, debo ir con Yue, él me está esperando…_

_Soltó la presión que hacían los brazos de Sakura cuando sintió que los suyos se comenzaban a quebrar._

_-Que es lo que sucede –Le preguntó a Sakura a terrado._

_-Creo que el miedo no deja que te muevas_

_Volvió a mirarse cada parte de sus extremidades se solidificaba y luego comenzaba a agrietarse._

_Miró a Sakura con una cara de horror _

_-Por qué..._

_-Sakura… vámonos_

_Yue llegaba para llevársela… pero él…. El sentía que se estaba desasiendo… muriéndose por alcanzarla sin lograrlo en lo más mínimo._

_Ring Ring_

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó. Tomó el teléfono medio adormilado, agradecido de poder moverse y de que ese maldito sueño acabará.

-Si?

-Xiaolang… Xiaolang eres tú

intentó sentarse en el sillón pero la sorpresa logró hacer que callera del sillón

-Madre! Madre es usted –Sintió que su pecho pinchaba con culpabilidad. Su madre no le había hablado desde que había peleado con ella y había decidido quedarse en Japón.

Cerró los ojos, la verdad la entendía, había dicho demasiadas estupideces, demasiadas atrocidades sin tener la más mínima razón, todo gracias a Takeru y su propia estupidez.

-Oh por dios Xiaolnag! –Ella había comenzado a llorar –Que sucede estás bien, hay algo que te falta… por qué has llamado?

Pensó que sería buena idea pedirle disculpas, pensó que sería buena idea decirle todo lo que había pasado, que una madre merecía algo más que su silencio sin embargo… sin embargo no era la mejor forma, debía verla…

-Madre… he estado pensando que… -La verdad no había pensado nada, pero en vista de las circunstancias, era la mejor decisión que podía tomar en esos momentos.

-Eh estado pensando… que volveré a China, me gustaría que pudiera hacer los arreglos para la semana que viene.

Su madre no dijo nada por un segundo pero luego volvió a llorar, descontroladamente. Rápidamente Fyre tomó el teléfono y le dijo que no sé preocupara, que arreglarían todas las cosas para su regreso. Dejaría el colegio a la mitad… y lo retomaría todo en China.

No sé esperaba eso, sin embargo debía salir de ahí, debía escapar para dejar de verla, para no querer arrancarla del lado de tierra que la juntaba a Tsukishiro, debía arrancar para que ella pudiese ser feliz.

El lunes sería su último día que iría al colegio, el ultimo día que podría verla si es que se la topaba en algún lugar.

Recogería sus papeles y se marcharía de ahí, no quería decirle a nadie… ni siquiera a Eriol. Si Eriol lo sabía podría decirle a Sakura y si Sakura lo sabía… no podría hacer todo eso tranquilo… no podría alejarse de ella y las ideas que tenía en su cabeza acerca su felicidad se irían por un trasto para correr hasta su lado y atarla junto a él.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota de autor**: Sé que me he demorado mucho en este capítulo, pero me han pasado muchas cosas, sobre todo con la salud de algunos familiares, y avances de tesis y defesas de practica en la universidad, por lo que he tenido que estar al pendiente y trabajando en otras cosas. Sólo espero que les guste y me disculpen e intentaré actualizar las otras historias durante estas vacaciones de invierno.

.

Desde que comencé a amarte

"A veces los finales…"

Respiró hondo y se echó en el único sillón que quedaba en su habitación. Era tarde y las cosas por fin habían entrado en las cajas que todavía tenía, ahora solo faltaban los papeles del colegio.

Suspiró… aún sentía una incomodidad en el estomago, como si lo que estuviese haciendo fuese completamente incorrecto, empaquetar sus cosas e irse…

Ni siquiera la había visto y si mañana no la encontraba probablemente no podría despedirse de ella.

Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón porque estaba cansado. Quizás eso era lo mejor, dejarla tranquila de una vez. Desprenderse de ella lentamente sería aún más doloroso, ver sus ojos verdes sabiendo que sería por última vez… sentir su mejilla suave contra su rostro sabiendo que no la volvería a tocar… definitivamente aquello era mucho más doloroso.

Había empacado todo, pero se había olvidado aún de guardar el amor que sentía por Sakura, se había olvidado de guardar sus celos y su egoísmo.

Se levantó de donde estaba en dirección al baño, tomaría una ducha y luego se metería a la cama. Tendría que hacer algo con todo eso, para no más atrás…. Para no volver.

**-.-.-.-.-**

La puerta sonaba desde hace unos minutos como si alguien quisiera tirarla abajo. Estaba seguro de que no era Sakura, pero podía ser el maldito de Eriol que había sospechado todas sus intenciones y que hasta hoy recordaba que era su mejor amigo.

Miró el reloj, aún no eran las seis de la mañana del lunes. Se froto los ojos con la muñeca de su mano y abrió la puerta perezosamente.

Pero lo que vio en el umbral no era para nada lo que esperaba. Inmediatamente como si fuera un acto reflejo el ceño se le frunció.

-Qué haces aquí –Le reclamó –Son las seis de la mañana ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Shaoran yo… yo necesitaba hablar contigo…

-Y has venido después de dos días, en la madrugada sólo a hablarme –Le dijo enojado, con un tono de voz grotesco, nada amable, pero ella hizo como si aquello no le importará y en vez de eso movió su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver la habitación.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al darse cuenta de lo que ella había estado viendo.

-¿Por qué está todo en cajas Shaoran…?

No dijo nada, para que decir algo si ella era lo suficientemente astuta como para entender toda esa mierda.

-Oh por dios, no me digas.

Si quería que se fuese rápido tenía que hacer lo que ella quería, como siempre.

-Arreglé el entuerto que había hecho por tu culpa, volveré a China estos días.

-No, no puedes –Le reclamó ella, como si tuviese derecho, como si en verdad le importase. - tienes una vida acá también Shaoran… yo lo siento, de verdad lo siento… nunca pensé que se sentiría tan mal ser descubierta y… -Decía ella entre lágrimas, había comenzado a llorar, ya no le perturbaban en lo más mínimo sus lágrimas.

-Ja… que tú te sentiste mal, no todo se trata sobre ti Takeru… mucho menos mi viaje a China, realmente no me importa lo que hagas, no me importa si vives a pocas calles de aquí, si estás con tu madre, si te sentiste mal, si estás arrepentida….

Los ojos de Takeru lo vieron como si no lo comprendieran.

-Todo esto… no es por ti. –Terminó aclarándole.

-¡Qué no! entonces por quién es Shaoran… -Le gritó interrogante. -No me mientas yo sé que… te he hecho daño y…

-Si -Le respondió lacónico –Es verdad, lo has hecho… pero ya no eres tan importante Takeru, hace tiempo habías dejado de serlo. Si hubiese sido otro tiempo hasta hubiese pensado en perdonarte, creería incluso que tu rencor era culpa de mi familia, de sus movimientos financieros, pero ahora… La verdad me importa muy poco.

Ella lo miró horrorizada

-Es Kinomoto, ¿verdad? –Le dijo cuando su cara se compuso y había dejado de llorar.

-Si, es ella

Takeru lo miró con indignación reprobatoria, pero el ya no tenía por qué ocultarlo, después de todo saldría pronto de ahí.

-¿Entonces por qué te vas?

-Por qué ella merece algo mejor que yo

-Tsukishiro

Que acaso esa condenada bruja iba a adivinar todo lo que le pasaba.

-Ja! Que rápido lo piensas

-El la ama

-También yo –Le respondió molesto. No era su intención competir pero escucharlo de la boca de ella de forma tan natural le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Lo sé, ahora lo entiendo

Después de un minuto de silencio ella volvió a hablar. Aún no la dejaba entrar en su casa

-Yo te odie todos estos años Shaoran.

-Sí, eso fue lo que escuché –Le dijo insidioso, no quería estar en buenos términos con ella después de todo.

-Pero… realmente has sido un buen amigo

-hmn –Ella realmente no era tan inteligente como él pensaba si creía que no cuestionaría lo que estaba diciendo.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… creo que no quiero que las cosas terminen de este modo –Había vuelto a llorar!? –Yo… pese a todo esto creo que… mi odio no tenía sentido… ahora entiendo… mentira ahora puedo ver que la rabia y el rencor por la muerte de mi padre era una estúpida razón para no olvidarme de él…

-La verdad –Le dijo con tono cansado –Nada de lo que puedas decir ahora me importa, no me siento conmovido ni por tus lagrimas, ni por tus palabras. Ni siquiera puedo olvidar que le hiciste daño a Sakura.

-Pero Shaoran…

-Estoy cansado de esto Takeru… de ti y de está situación. ¿Sólo vete si?

-No… déjame, necesito que entiendas

-No necesitas nada… eres perversa y lo sabes, probablemente tus lágrimas ahora mismo son mentira… siempre supe que eras así... sólo que jamás pensé que lo usarías contra mí

Demonios, estaba diciéndole la verdad. No quería…

-¿Ja que iluso o no?

-No Shaoran… no… yo ya no quiero.

-Detente, de verdad estoy arto de esto.

Se dio la media vuelta y le cerró la puerta en su cara, ella seguramente ni siquiera lo vio venir. La escuchó golpear la madera… incluso sintió la vibración de los golpes en su espalda pero no quería verle la cara.

Valla forma de empezar el día.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo fue capaz de negarle algo a Takeru sin sentirse un idiota.

Salió de ahí trastabillando sus pies. Era hora de ir a colegio y el ánimo se le había bajado hasta el piso.

-.-.-.-

**Horas más tarde.**

De alguna manera llegó al colegio, no había nadie en los pasillos y el salón seguramente ya había notado su ausencia. Caminó lo suficiente para llegar a la dirección, entregó sus papeles para la tramitación de la cancelación de su matrícula en ese lugar y pidió sus antiguos certificados de notas.

Los profesores lloraron exageradamente partida, como si no lo deseara…

Sonrió, que sabían ellos de él.

Mientras caminaba fuera del establecimiento se encontró con el club de teatro…

Había **sido** por eso, ella había llegado a su vida por el maldito club de teatro.

Con la punta de sus dedos roso la puerta del lugar. Otra vez estaba siendo demasiado sentimental, irse era lo mejor, para los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**10 Am. Mañana En El Colegio**

La ventana cerca de ella estaba abierta lo que permitía que una exquisita brisa se colara entre las cortina y refrescará su rostro.

Pese a ser aún de mañana el calor se estaba sintiendo copiosamente en ese lugar.

Frente a ella, el profesor estaba hablando de alguna estúpida guerra más en el país. Podía ver perfectamente el cabello de Tomoyo moverse débilmente por la brisa y escuchar el trastabillar del lápiz de Yue tras de ella.

Lo que no había visto y le preocupaba encarecidamente, era el cabello castaño de Shaoran. Después de ese día, de ese fatídico día, donde la traición de Takeru había salido a la luz y Li había sido expuesto y humillado, no lo había visto más. Tampoco había tenido el valor suficiente como para llegar hasta su casa, aunque lo había deseado fervientemente.

El día siguiente de la fiesta había decidido hablar con Yue y Tomoyo, aún estaba muy enfadada con ellos, pero eran sus mejores amigos, la única familia que tenía y estaban arrepentidos, supo disculparlos de la mejor forma que pudo en esos momentos.

Ahora bien, había otro problema… ese día, Li se había esfumado como el aire en su cabello, de un momento a otro.

-Señorita Kinomoto

Levantó la vista. Más de la mitad del salón la estaba mirando y el profesor había llegado hasta su puesto con una pila de papeles.

-Si la clase no es de su agrado, será mejor que haga algo productivo.

-Ah?

El la miró ceñudo y le dejó una pila de papeles en la mesa. Los miró apenas hicieron contacto con esta. Eran las autorizaciones del viaje a Osaka

-Son las autorizaciones de los padres de sus compañeros para el viaje a Osaka, será mejor que lo lleve a la dirección del colegio para la tramitación de los pasajes.

Ella agachó la cabeza y asintió, se sentía avergonzada de haber sido pillada infraganti mientras sus pensamientos se habían desbordado tan libremente.

Los cogió y salió del salón, a lo lejos pudo escuchar la voz del profesor que continuaba con su clase.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos. ¿Qué pasaría con Li?

A que se debería su ausencia. Cerro sus ojos… extrañaba su olor a chocolate. Necesitaba hablar con él, después de ese día no pudo decir nada de lo que quería, pero… ella… quería darle una oportunidad a Li.

Bajo la cabeza, aunque quizás el necesitaba un buen tiempo, para procesar todo el asunto de Takeru.

Aunque sonase un poco estúpido debía admitir que se encontraba angustiada. Algo en su pecho le decía que la ausencia de Li no era casualidad. Pensaba que era posible que la herida de Takeru hubiese hecho cambiar sus sentimientos.

Pero no había tenido el suficiente valor para ir hasta su casa y preguntarle…

¿Qué pasaría si ella llegaba y le decía que lo quería? ¿Qué quería intentar estar con él, confiar en él, creer en todo eso que él le decía?

Quizás ahora, no le permitía entrar más, después del impacto cerraría las puertas de todo lo que pudiese hacerle daño.

Llegó al salón trastabillando sus pies. Faltaban cuatro horas para salir de clases y no podía fijar su atención correctamente. Lo primero que vio al ingresar al salón fue la cabellera platinada y perfecta de Yue. El levantó la vista con sus ojos plateados y le sonrió, ella hizo lo mismo.

Aquel día… donde todo se había armado comprendió, que por más que lo intentase amar a Yue en ese momento era imposible, no porque no pudiese hacerlo, no porque la amistad de ellos hubiese levantado una barrera irreducible hacia un camino como ese, sino, porque todo su cuerpo y su mente estaban completa e irremediablemente enamorados en ese momento de Li, por más que lo intentara, ver a Yue con el corazón repleto de otra persona era imposible.

Él lo había entendido, él siempre entendía todo.

Las clases terminaron. Tomoyo saldría ese día con Eriol así que tendría que volver sola a casa. Yue debía quedarse a ordenar los papeles de su ingreso y le había pedido no esperarlo.

Cogió su mochila y miró el asiento vacío de Li.

¿Por qué no había llegado en todos esos días a clases?

¿Era tan sólo por Takeru?

Sintió una puntada en el pecho. Algo estaba pasando, no sabía porque, pero estaba segura.

Se puso la mochila en el hombro y como si no tuviese tiempo salió corriendo del colegio. Iría a verlo, tenía que decirle que su corazón ya no quería dudar más.

Que quería quererlo, pese a todo lo que había pasado, quería hacerse responsable de los sentimientos que nacían en su pecho cuando veía sus ojos, cuando escuchaba su voz y veía su espalda.

Veinte minutos después llegó. Con temor abrió el portón por el que muchas otras veces había pasado. Respiró hondo, y entró. Frente a la puerta las dudas no la dejaban levantar la mano hasta el timbre, pero su corazón latía frenéticamente, como si se le quisiese salir del pecho, como si…. Le estuviese pidiendo algo. Y decidió obedecerlo, como lo había hecho en tantas otras ocasiones.

El timbre sonó una vez, pero nadie abrió

La segunda vez escucho pasos dentro de la casa y unos segundos después él abrió la puerta, con el cabello desordenado y ropa desprolija, olía a chocolate. Sintió como si su estómago se revolviera y su corazón se le escapara por la garganta.

Estúpidamente cuando lo vio a los ojos tuvo deseos de llorar. Habían pasado demasiados días…

-Sa… kura

Le dijo él, tal como había dicho días atrás. Su nombre, sonaba infinitamente bello en sus labios.

Ella no pudo decir nada, de alguna forma su cuerpo se había petrificado frente a él y en algunos segundos más, seguramente le explotaría el pecho, o al menos eso es lo que sentía.

-Que haces… que haces acá –Nuevamente era él quien hablaba, lastimeramente de su boca al parecer no podía salir palabra alguna.

Intentó calmarse y a obedecer a su pecho, sino lo hacía jamás podría saber que sucedía.

-Yo… vine a verte. La verdad, no has ido a clases y… pensé que algo te había pasado.

Los hermosos ojos castaños de él se abrieron de improviso.

-Además… ese día te fuiste sin que pudiéramos hablar –Había sido valiente, muy valiente como para que las palabras pudiesen ser tan directas.

El hizo una mueca extraña, irreconocible en esos momentos, para ella.

-Pasa, aún me quedan los sillones así que podremos conversar ahí.

Cuando él se movió descubrió lo que su corazón quería avisarle. De Un momento a otro todo se detuvo, ver las cajas en el piso, los recuadros guardados y apenas algunas cosas en su lugar le hizo comprender que él se iría de ahí, se iría de ahí porque el amor que había sentido por ella no era más grande que las heridas que le había dejado Takeru, nuevamente ella había ganado.

-Qué es todo esto –No pudo evitar que su voz sonase acusadora, como tampoco podía evitar el agua que quería emerger de sus ojos.

Cómo si su pregunta hubiese bloqueado el camino de Shaoran, él se detuvo.

Por un momento pensó que no iba a hablar, pensó que se iba a quedar ahí para siempre, de pie en medio de esa habitación. Pero él habló.

-Yo… me voy a China la semana que viene, había pensado tener todo listo para hoy pero unos papeles se han retrasado y… bueno… la verdad es que no quiero estar acá… podrás entender.

Demonios. Sentía que no aguantaría mucho en pie, ni las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Li se iría, no había sido un error de su cabeza. No supo que decir, si hablaba… su voz sonaría extraña… si hablaba quizás no dejaría de llorar.

-Sakura… -La llamó él con una voz indescifrable, como preguntándole respecto a su estado, al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella.

Ella sólo intentó sonreír, el pareció defraudado, pero no podía verlo… no entre sus ojos acuosos y ese nudo en el pecho, sonreír ya significaba demasiado esfuerzo.

-Yo… -Dijo mientras se volvía hacia ella. –La verdad no quería que te enteraras.

Él… Se iba a ir sin decirle nada. Agachó la cabeza, Li nuevamente había mentido, en la fiesta, él había vuelto a mentir, no la quería más que a Takeru. No la quería más que a nada, porque si fuese así, él jamás se hubiese alejado de ella, por el recuerdo ceniciento de su amiga de la infancia.

-¿Tú ahora estás con Tsukishiro, verdad? –Dijo él… como si no le importara. Sintió como si se petrificará en un momento, él pensaba que… él pensaba que ella estaba con Yue y aun así parecía no importarle en absoluto.

No le diría nada… él se iba a ir sin despedirse, ni siquiera consideró sus sentimientos… no le diría que lo quería… le seguiría el juego y después saldría de ahí antes de que su pecho explotará de dolor.

Asintió con la cabeza. Seguía sin mirarlo, no podía dejar que él viera sus ojos llorosos.

Lo sintió suspirar.

-No quería que esto fuera un problema para ustedes, él… es un buen chico después de todo.

Sintió como comenzaba a respirar discontinuamente, si no salía pronto de ahí moriría de angustia. Él la estaba haciendo pedazos sin quererlo, la estaba destruyendo con esa indiferencia, centímetro a centímetro, como si desapareciera de apoco…

-Me iré él lunes de la próxima semana Sakura. –Sintió como se movía hasta ella y decidió levantar su rostro al fin, gracias al cielo, sus lágrimas aún no se desbordaban.

Sintió los dedos de él en su mejilla y cerró sus ojos por inercia, las manos de Li eran cálidas, endemoniadamente cálidas.

Pensó que eso era cruel, pensó que el hecho de que Li le transmitiese esa calidez era endemoniadamente tormentoso, era una aberración en esos momentos… por que la hería… el sentimiento que le transmitían esas manos cálidas le dolía demasiado… desesperadamente.

Él se acercó despacio y deposito sus labios en su mejilla.

Sintió que no podría sujetar sus lágrimas.

Era un beso suave… el último beso que tendría de él. Inconscientemente procuro guardar ese momento, su olor a madera… la calidez de su rostro.

Antes de que se diera cuenta los brazos de él habían rodeado su cuerpo y los labios que antes besaban su mejilla ahora se escondían en su cabello.

La respiración de ella se perturbo completamente. Él estaba siendo… demasiado cruel. Pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Espero… sinceramente espero que seas feliz.

Volvió a asentir, pero decidió no volver a mirarlo. El suelo era un lugar más seguro en ese momento. Si lo miraba… si veía su rostro, las heridas se esparcirían por su cuerpo como si fuesen reales… y lloraría como si alguien la hubiese mutilado

Salió de ahí trastabillando sus pies, él dijo algo, pero no lo escuchó. Ya no quería escucharlo aun cuando deseaba hacerlo con toda su alma, quería odiarlo, quería enfadarse porque él le había mentido, porque nuevamente la estaba dejándola sola… quería que la rabia fuese más grande que él dolor pero…

Se derrumbó dos esquinas más allá y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos como si estuviesen contenidas, como si se rebalsaran. Sentía que el mundo quería asfixiarla, se sentía desesperada, el dolor de su partida abarcaba todo el cuerpo, incluso sus dedos… pero sobre todo su mejilla… donde la había besado por última vez.

Tendría que aprender de ese dolor, era lo único que podría hacerla permanecer en pie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Qué demonios estaba pasando… primero el maldito de Li y ahora…

Ahora era Sakura quien estaba faltando a clases.

-Le has preguntado algo a Hiragizawa.

-No sabe nada, Li no le ha abierto la puerta del departamento ni mucho menos contestando el teléfono.

-Es extraño que ella no venga hoy

-Es sólo un día Yue, quizás se ha enfermado. La iremos a ver después de clases.

Asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba de nuevo al salón. Estaba seguro que pasaba algo, no podía ser que su corazón le mintiera tan descaradamente respecto a Sakura.

Ahora no dudaría, la primera vez su presentimiento había tenido razón pero él no le había hecho caso, y Sakura había terminado destrozada, jamás volvería a hacer la vista gorda respecto a ese tipo de presentimientos.

Tres horas después caminaba solo a casa de Sakura, Tomoyo había tenido que cubrir un capricho de Sonomi y no había podido acompañarle.

En la casa nadie le contestaba. Pero sabía perfectamente que ella estaba ahí.

-Hey Saku, abre la puerta…

Decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho muchas otras veces, porque tenía miedo, estaba aterrado… jodidamente aterrado de que ella… estuviese sufriendo sola, nuevamente.

Caminó hasta su habitación y abrió la ventana trepo al árbol que juntaba ambas casas y se sujetó a la ventana de Sakura.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas.

-Sakura… por favor.

Escuchó los pasos al interior. Ella no lo dejaría solo allá afuera, colgando de un árbol lo sabía.

Cuando la vio abrir la ventana no encontró nada diferente, excepto quizás unos ojos al verdes e hinchados. Pero lucia hermosa, con unos jeans negros y un blusón ancho hasta el muslo. Su cabello recién peinado y un poco de brillo labial en la boca.

-Que haces Yue, estaba ordenando la pieza de Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko era la madre de Sakura…

Sakura jamás había vuelto a tocar sus cosas después de que ella muriera.

-¿Estás bien… quieres… quieres que te ayude?

Ella lo miró con sus hermosos ojos negros achinados, sonriéndole.

-Está bien, ya no duele Yue. Entra… queda mucho por hacer.

-Es por esto que no has ido a clases –Le dijo mientras su cuerpo entraba completamente en la habitación.

Está vez ella sólo asintió. No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró.

Sintió como su pecho volvía a dolerle, Sakura no decía nada pero le estaba comunicando todo en silencios, él sabía que algo no estaba bien.

La tomó desde su mano, de forma delicada pero firme.

-Dime… que es lo que sucede, por favor.

-He dicho… que no pasa nada Yue, no te preocupes –Le respondió sin mirarlo, pero él no le creía, no le creería nunca más. No porque Sakura fuese una mentirosa, sino porque nunca pedía ayuda, era etérea como el humo y las cosas pasaban por ella, atravesándola… destruyéndola, sin que hiciese sonido alguno.

-Sakura… por favor.

-Yo no…

Pero entonces sintió como su brazo comenzaba a temblar…

El avanzó los pasos necesarios para abrazarla y en el mismo instante en que sus brazos rasaron su cuerpo, Sakura se derrumbó.

-Ya… estoy aquí

Ella lloraba… Sakura siempre lloraba.

Intentó pedirle que le dijese algo, pero ella seguía llorando desgarradoramente, como si algo la hubiese herido.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Por favor, dímelo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, entre sus brazos.

-No me importa si es por Li, ya está Sakura, yo entiendo

Pero entonces el llanto fue más fuerte y controlarlo se le hizo imposible, si quiera intentarlo, fue demasiado difícil.

-Lo siento Yue… yo no debí… no debí nunca haberme enamorado de Li

Mientras lo pensaba, pensaba que estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella. Ella jamás debió haberse enamorado de Li, debió haberse quedado con él, ahí, en esa casa…

-Él se va Yue… se irá a China…

Llanto… más y más. Ahora entendía… Sakura estaba destrozada… el maldito de Li… otra vez

Suspiró y la rodeo con sus brazos. No la dejaría sola… ni por un segundo, nunca más. Ahí donde estaba ella, el estaría para sostenerla.

-Ya… tranquila, estoy aquí Sakura… puedes llorar.

Fue lo único que dijo ese día.

La recostó en su cama… ella tampoco había dicho nada más. Pero Sakura lo abrazaba durante todo el tiempo como si estuviese a punto de caer en un abismo, como si se sujetará de él.

El abandono y la soledad Sakura, eran temas muy complicados de sobrellevar para ella. Seguramente instancias como estás gatillaba, una seguidilla de recuerdos dolorosos… su madre y su padre habían muerto

Querer a alguien y perderlo… como había sido con él cuando era pequeña, como le pasaba con Li…

Qué demonios estaría pensando ese imbécil ahora…?

Li quería a Sakura, él lo sabía, lo había descubierto el día de la fiesta. La quería tanto como él… pero ahora la dejaba ahí, justo cuando ella había decidido.

Acarició su cabello y luego se recostó junto a ella.

Respiró el olor de shampoo y la estrujo entre sus brazos.

Sakura había querido remover sus recuerdos de soledad… de abandono, limpiando el cuarto de Nadeshiko, borrando sus recuerdos guardados… pero no había podido… era demasiado frágil, demasiado pequeña. Sakura nunca se había vuelto grande… ni aún ahora lo era… su autoestima era baja pese a ser tan hermosa, hablaba bastante poco y sentía temor de la vida… de sus decisiones y de los demás… por lo mismo quizás la amaba tan desesperadamente, como si no hubiesen más opciones, como si ese amor gobernará todo lo que hacía.

De cierta manera sentía que era un imbécil, que estaba siendo (Justo en esos momentos) un amigo de los mil demonios, porque la quería… porque tenerla abrazada de su cintura en esos momentos era un regocijo infinito, porque quería que el maldito de Li se fuera… quería que la dejará sola…

Y si él no estaba…

Él lo había aceptado…. Desde hace un tiempo. Había entendido que en estos momentos Sakura no veía a nadie más además de Li. Si ella era feliz con eso él jamás se iba a oponer, la querría como su mejor amiga en todo momento, pero… la situación que se había puesto ahora ante sus ojos era… demasiado tentadora.

Quería quererla, eso no cambiaba… no había cambiado y por más mal que sonara parecía ser que no cambiaría, eso fue lo último que pensó antes de que el calor de Sakura lo arrollara en el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Li no había vuelto al colegio y ella no había vuelto a hablar de él. Habían pasado 2 meses desde que supuestamente él había viajado. No se despidió, no la llamó, ni la busco como estúpidamente había pensado que haría.

Probablemente tampoco lo haría ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo y ella… simplemente estaba siendo demasiado presuntuosa al creer que lo que habían tenido todo ese tiempo era tan fuerte…

Quizás la enamorada solo había sido ella…

Quizás lo que él le dijo el día de la fiesta mientras la abrazaba, era mentira.

-Hey… ven, Yue nos espera.

Tomó su mochila… el día había sido largo.

Inconscientemente había algo que la hacía actuar como autómata sin alma cuando llegaba a clases y cuando se movía en su casa. Quizás era ese imperativo en la cabeza que le decía que se olvidará de Shaoran lo más rápidamente que pudiera, pero que contra todo objetivo le hacía más presente su existencia.

Levantó la cabeza. Si había algo que podía cambiar sus ojos vacíos era el reflejo de Yue en ellos. Intentó sonreír.

Pese a lo que le dijeran Tomoyo o el mismo Eriol que había hablado con ella en algunas ocasiones respecto a Shaoran, no había podido hablar con Li y el ahora no contestaba sus llamadas de teléfono… era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

-Sakura… vamos por un helado ¿si?

Los días habían comenzado a ser más calurosos y ella podía estar así, con el uniforme de verano.

-Yo… no puedo quedarme con ustedes –Tomoyo había coloreado sus mejillas por primera vez desde que recordaba. Lo sabía, nuevamente tenía una cita con Eriol. Sonrió, Hiragizawa no era un mal tipo, y se notaba, hasta ella lo notaba, que quería a Tomoyo sinceramente.

-No te preocupes, Yue y yo iremos sin ti, te vemos mañana sí.

Tomoyo la miró con nerviosismo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Estarás bien –Le preguntó.

-Por supuesto –Mintió. No estaba bien, pero aun cuando Tomoyo estuviera comiendo un helado con ella y Yue eso no cambiaría. Además, desde que Tomoyo había comenzado a salir con Eriol se veía más feliz, un poco más torpe, eso le gustaba. No quería ser parte de la rigidez de Tomoyo, le gustaba más así, llegando tarde a su casa, colgando alguna de las llamadas de Sonomi… sí, la verdad es que seguramente a Tomoyo también le gustaba eso.

Siguió su camino junto a Yue, como siempre a algunas veces la verdad es que pensaba que así debía ser, ella caminando a casa junto a Yue, viendo su cabellera platinada menear en el viendo, viendo sus piernas largas… su torso amplio, sus manos grandes justo a su lado… sin embargo inmediatamente se anteponía otro supuesto. Shaoran Li, li era el que la hacía pensar que en vedad nada tenía que ser de esa manera… aunque pareciera correcto por ahora eso era algo que su corazón no podía aguantar.

A unos pasos del parque Yue se detiene. Ella le mira con curiosidad. La figura angelical de su amigo camina sin prisa hasta su lado, le coge la mano y la mira a los ojos.

-Que sucede? –Pregunta asustada. Algo iba a pasar. El viento demasiado caluroso para un día de primavera como ese le había hecho sentir esa extraña sensación durante todo el día, pero ahí, con las manos de Yue junto a las suyas y esos hermosos ojos mirándola con un extraño matiz, supo que no era cosa del día. Que no era el viento ni el calor, ese día era extraño, no era igual que ayer ni sería igual que mañana, ese día Yue tenía algo importante que decirle, pero no una importancia cualquiera, sabía… por qué había visto esos ojos una vez (cuando Yue tuvo que mudarse), que ese día Yue se estaba cambiando su espacio nuevamente.

-Te amo –Le dijo así sin más. Como si fuera la cosa más simple de decir entre todas. –Siempre te he amado Sakura, creo que me será imposible dejar de hacerlo y ahora me parece algo… más bien natural.

-Yue yo…

-Sé lo que me vas a decir, lo he pensado innumerables veces, pero hoy no tienes por que decírmelo –Le sonrió. –Porque te amo, sé que no puedo estar contigo, ni quererte como quisiera mientras estés enamorada de Li. Pero somos jóvenes, tienes apenas 17 años… estoy seguro que no será el único hombre al que amaras… es por eso que yo he hecho esto

A que se refería Yue, que estaba haciendo

-Pero… ten por seguro, que el siguiente al que ames, seré yo. –Beso su muñeca, no su mano, no su rostro… su muñeca, dejando un hormigueo cálido y una sensación de intimidad.

Lo siguió mirando sin entender y no hizo nada más que colorear sus mejillas.

-Ahora corre, el muy imbécil es demasiado impaciente.

Ella abrió los ojos y miró a la dirección que Yue señalaba. Era el parque. En los columpios de espaldas a ella podía ver un chico…

Su corazón se estrujo con la idea que se empezaba a formar en su cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse rápidamente de lágrimas.

Miró a Yue para confirmar sus sospechas, y él asintió mientras comenzaba a soltarle la mano.

No supo agradecer a Yue como correspondía porque sus pies dieron pasos torpes a lo que ahora sabía era Shaoran.

-Que haces aquí… -Susurró demasiado lejos para que él la escuchará, pero él la escuchó porque aun cuando faltaban unos veinte pasos para alcanzarlo volteo su rostro para verla.

Sintió que sus pies perderían espacio en el suelo, que su corazón explotaría sin más y que el cuerpo se le desvanecería en un segundo. Porque todo lo que había esperado durante esos meses era ver esos ojos.

-Sakura…

Él se levantó del columpio y camino junto a ella con rapidez. Intentó no emocionarse… pero su cabeza era demasiado estúpida y antes de poder hacer algo ya sentía ganas de llorar nuevamente.

-Yo…

-Que haces aquí? –Volvió a preguntar

-Necesito preguntarte algo

Él estaba serio, una seriedad abrumadora que golpeó a su corazón con el concreto de frente. Asintió, porque hablar se le hacía imposible justo en esos momentos.

-Por qué me mentiste

Intento recordar el momento exacto de alguna mentira pero su cabeza no estaba funcionando bien en esos momentos y dijo lo primero que pensó, lo que había estado pensando esos dos meses.

-Tú te fuiste sin despedirte… no ibas a decirme que te ibas… por qué debería yo haber dicho la verdad.

-Pensé… pensé que Tsukishiro y tú

Ella abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo su asombro. Así que era eso… ella le había dicho que estaba con Yue, ahora recordaba.

-No sabía que decirte, te ibas… había llegado a tu casa con la intención de que volvieras al colegio, de decirte que te quería que si aún estaba en pie tu promesa, podríamos estar juntos pero tu… tenías tus cosas empacadas y yo…

El retrocedió un poco el rostro… Asombrado.

-no puede ser…

-Sabía que lo de Takeru era importante… pero pensé… que al menos me lo dirías.

-Yo… no me fui por Takeru…

Ella lo miró interrogante su corazón volvía a latir desbocado.

-Sakura ella no era importante para mí, ni en ese tiempo ni ahora.

-que estás diciendo

-Pensé que lo mejor era alejarnos… cada vez que estás conmigo tus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, había sido un perro un demonio y Tsukishiro… Tsukishiro siempre se había portado como un maldito caballero contigo, no sabía cómo competir con eso… después de verte en la fiesta corriendo a él con los pies descalzos pensé que no podía quererte como corresponde… que nunca podría hacerlo

En qué momento había comenzado a llorar? En qué momento su corazón se había vuelto revoltoso?

-Yo… nunca estuve con Yue… él es alguien muy importante para mí, quería decirle mis sentimientos apropiadamente.

-A que te refieres

-Que te quería Li, que había decidido estar contigo como mencione antes, que no podía pensar en nadie que no fueras tú en ese momento, yo no… pensé que te ibas por Takeru… de verdad.

El comenzó a reir, como un loco comenzó a reir.

-esto no puede… maldito Tsukishiro –Seguía riendo –El no me dijo nada de esto, solo me dijo que era importante verte, que hablara contigo que no era un maldito hombre si no peleaba hasta el final pero no me dijo… que me querías…

-Yue fue quien te pidió que vinieras

-Me lo exigió

El hablando su expresión. Había pasado tanto tiempo… tantos malos entendidos, todo era tan fácil como un abrazo, pero avanzar era difícil, tener la posición exacta para que sus brazos conectaran con el cuerpo de él era difícil.

-Me enamore de ti, Kinomoto Sakura… mientras tenías una maraña de pelo y la ropa te quedaba algo grande me enamore de ti, de nuestras tardes de películas chinas de bajo presupuesto, de tu timidez… incluso de la parte de ti que no controla lo que siente… yo me enamore de todo eso… pero cuando me di cuenta ya las había jodido.

-No es tarde

-No, no es tarde –Dijo el con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella, para besarla. Cuanto había deseado ser besada por Li, así como ahora… cuando lo había soñado.

-También te amo, Li Shaoran… aun cuando no quise, aun cuando pelee con todas mis fuerzas para que no fuera así, al final lo único que quedaba siempre eras tú.

Estuvieron así… los dos… sin hablar demasiado. El acariciaba su cuelo débilmente con uno de sus dedos y cada cierto tiempo la besaba. Esa tarde fue así… la llevó a su casa y la dejo en la puerta.

-¿Donde iras?

-Estoy quedándome en un hotel del centro, nada caro

-Tienes que volver –La pregunta le dolió más de lo que pensó que haría. Había estado evitándola durante la tarde. Tanto como si no era cierto como sí lo era, lo mejor sería no enterarse hasta que comenzarán a separarse nuevamente. Los brazos de Shaoran se sentían demasiado bien hace un momento.

-Si

Mierda… no tenía que llorar… no debía

-Pero… no me iré para siempre Sakura –Le dijo mentiras arreglaba uno de sus cabellos tras su oreja.

-¿no? –Se apresuró a decir.

-He hablado con mi madre, me encuentro en buenos términos con ella, volveré cuando terminé este año de colegio. Hong Kong ya no es mi hogar.

¿Terminado el colegio? No sabía exactamente si sentirse feliz o triste.

-El tiempo pasará deprisa…

-Tú eres el impaciente

-Pero esperaré por ti, seré mejor para ti Sakura… por favor, solo se paciente.

Ella froto sus dedos en la frente. Había pensado que no lo vería más y ahora lo tenía pidiéndole que sea paciente, por él. No eran esas demaciadas buenas noticias? No estaba siendo caprichosa con la vida y con su suerte? Después de todo, un esenario tan favorable como ese, jamás lo había imaginado si quiera.

-Quedan solo unos meses –le dijo en respuesta. Y entonces el rio fuertemente. Parecía feliz, tan feliz como ella.

-Solo unos meses más…

-Tengo que volver

-cuando es tu vuelo

-Mañana por la tarde

-Entonces quédate –Le dijo ella atrevidamente mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos la miró y asintió.

Esa noche él durmió en su cama. Pero no hizo nada, además de abrazarla y de besarla. Por primera vez, sintió realmente que ese amor era honesto. Y cuando él se marchó supo que no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperarlo, por que él tenía una promesa calcada en sus ojos… y tenía que ver con ella.

-.-.-.-

Los meses habían pasado deprisa, ella había mantenido contacto con Li todos los días. No podía creer cuan cambiado y cuidadoso podía ser cuando la quería, solo se había encargado de conocer y a querer al li que la maltrataba que la quería encaprichadamente pero el Shaoran que la amaba era dulce, mucho más cálido.

-Deja ya de reírte

-Ella está feliz, dejala. Además tú tienes toda la culpa.

Los miró sin decir nada, Tomoyo seguía teniendo un poco de miedo de que Li estuviera cerca de ella y había peleado con Yue desde el principio. Hoy que ya se cumplían todo los días para verlos, las peleas no podían ser sino… un poco más intensas.

-No me importa, después de todo al final, ella se quedará conmigo

-Anda ya Yue –Le dijo mientras lo golpeaba con su bolso en el brazo.

-Es broma -dijo él sonriente.

-Ya va siendo hora de que te vayas… no creas que podrás irte a tu casa después de tu cita he, te estaré esperando con pasteles.

Sonrió y se levantó de donde estaba sentada. Tomoyo estaba siendo un poco menos permisiva de lo habitual.

Se despidió de ellos sin mostrar ni una gota de impaciencia pero apenas se cerró la puerta sus pies comenzaron a correr descaradamente.

Quería verlo… quería verlo con todas sus fuerzas… repetirle que lo amaba, que quería estar con él… que los días desde ahora, nunca más serian solitarios para ninguno de los dos.

Y a lo lejos… a contra luz, en el parque donde lo había encontrado por segunda vez estaba Shaoran Li, su amor, su capricho y su maldición todo junto. Ahí estaba li, con una sonrisa esplendorosa.

Nuevamente y sin quererlo sus ojos habían comenzado a llorar.

Todo había cambiado, su vida había cambiado desde que ella había comenzado a amarle, pero una cosa estaba segura, todo era mucho mejor que antes.

Se aventó a él y fue cogida entre sus brazos, con fuerza y cariño, por fin… pese a todo… estaban juntos, desde ahora hasta que el corazón les durase, desde ahora hasta que sus sueños siguiesen siendo los mismos él la amaría con todas sus fuerzas y ella le querría hasta más no poder… hasta que la voluntad les durará se harían felices, más que a nadie, porque él la quería como no había querido a nadie y como seguramente no querría a nadie más.

… El fin?

-.-.-.

Será que deberá quedar así, me gustarían escuchar sus comentarios.


End file.
